Ella:La que le quitaba el aliento
by YouAndMe4ever
Summary: Mitsui jamás se imaginó que llegaría a ser el entrenador de Ayako. Ella jamás pensó que llegarían a ser amigos. Pero por sobre todo...Mitsui jamás creyó que Ayako se transformaría en la mujer que amaría más allá de lo que lograba entender.Por favor R&R!
1. Un favor

**No soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes ! (qué más querría...) Gracias a todos por leer! Espero sus reviews :)**

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento **

**Capítulo Uno: Un favor**

Un paso tras otro, contaba los segundos restantes de aquella hora, esperando que su figura apareciera de entre los camerinos. ¿Qué tanto era lo que le demoraba? Por todo lo que había visto los últimos meses, era un muchacho desaliñado, no muy asiduo de los hábitos de higiene, y mucho menos a preocuparse por cómo se veía. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que habían pasado casi veinte minutos y él aún no aparecía?

La muchacha siguió paseando, a la espera del joven. Una y otra vez, repasó el discurso que tenía preparado en su mente. Sin embargo, incluso habiéndolo ensayado frente al espejo en más de una ocasión desde que tomó la decisión de solicitar su ayuda, no lograba que su petición sonara a nada distinto de un insulso e infantil capricho. ¿Qué pasaría cuando escuchara toda la historia? ¿Le contaría toda la historia? ¡Claro que no! Sólo de manera general, trataría de darle un par de detalles acerca de lo que quería, pero por supuesto, dejaría de lado todo lo demás. Un antecedente era sólo una razón más para que se riera en su cara y diera la vuelta frente a ella.

Pensó, por enésima vez, que cometía un error. Que no había ninguna razón por la que él accedería a darle lo que quería. Sin embargo, tenía que tratar, ¿no es así? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Oh, sí…que se riera de ella en su cara y luego le relatara la historia al resto del equipo. Y aún así, sentía tener una opinión tan deplorable de él que estaba segura de que se las ingeniaría para crear una situación aún más vergonzosa y encontraría la forma en que ese "peor" se transformara, de hecho, en algo peor.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella. Se volteó, con el corazón zumbando en sus oídos, viendo que el muchacho ni siquiera se detenía a mirarla. Sin embargo, el posó sus ojos durante unos segundos sobre su rostro, haciendo un gesto incomprensible, como si notara su presencia pero, por supuesto, no le importara.

"Hasta mañana" – le dijo el muchacho, dando la vuelta a la esquina del corredor afuera del gimnasio

"¡Espera!" – exclamó ella, agilizando sus pasos hasta equiparar el ritmo del joven. Él se detuvo, alzando ambas cejas cuando vio a la muchacha detenerse frente a él, bloqueando su camino. Estaba seguro de que nunca había cruzado más de un par de palabras con ella, y nunca por más de lo necesario. Sólo era la entrenadora del equipo, puesto que solamente se había ganado por ser amiga del capitán y por tener el mismo carácter insufrible y desagradable de éste. De hecho, para ser honesto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esta muchacha le agradara: Era una sabelotodo empedernida, parecía encontrar placentero el golpear a los integrantes con su abanico de papel y siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, les gritaba. Hablar en un tono de voz común y corriente, sin alzarlo demasiado, parecía ser un talento que ella no poseía.

"¿Si?" – preguntó, con un cansancio en la voz que se mezclaba con una ínfima pizca de curiosidad. Alzó ambas cejas cuando vio en los ojos de la joven un debate que no llegaba a comprender. Finalmente, notó que, en un gesto nervioso, se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos, en un intento por no distraerse

"Verás…" – comenzó ella – "Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero…necesito pedirte un favor"

"¿Un favor?" – preguntó él, la incredulidad plasmada tanto en su rostro como en su voz – "¿Qué TÚ tienes que pedirme un favor?"

"De hecho, sí" – señaló la joven, suspirando levemente – "Y cuando pienso en lo que necesito, eres el único en quien puedo pensar"

Él suspiró a su vez, una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios: Por supuesto. Ella sabía que, por alguna extraña razón del destino, ahora él era una suerte de "amigo" con cierto jugador que desde un tiempo a esta parte, había demostrado más que interés en ella. Se imaginó que esta intempestiva manera de encontrarlo tenía algo que ver con ello. Aprovechando el momento e imaginando con lo que estaría relacionado, sus ojos se deslizaron por la joven, que aún esperaba frente a él por una respuesta. ¿Qué diantres tenía ella que provocaba que su amigo estuviera al borde de la locura? Ciertamente, era un tanto…¿qué? ¿guapa, tal vez? De seguro tenía ciertos rasgos que a cualquier hombre, él incluido, le resultaban atractivos, pero…tampoco era para tanto. Y en el caso de que nadie se basara enteramente en su apariencia, en su más objetiva opinión, su personalidad no era nada especial. Por lo tanto, haciendo un examen rápido durante los segundos en que sopesó la respuesta de la muchacha, él llegó a la conclusión de que ella era exactamente eso: Una muchacha común y corriente.

"¿Y de qué se trata?" – preguntó el joven, tratando de reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir apenas escuchara el siguiente comentario nervioso de la chica.

"Verás…" – repitió ella, nuevamente para empezar. Había notado la forma en que él la había estado observando, también la manera en que sus labios se curvaron para sonreír. Esto era un error, pensó, pues él ni siquiera había escuchado y ya estaba riéndose. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar este asunto sin resolver, menos cuando necesitaba arriesgarlo todo para conseguirlo – "Necesito un entrenador"

Eso no lo vio venir. El joven ensanchó sus ojos, pensando que había oído mal. Todas las conclusiones a las que llegó estaban completamente erradas. La joven sintió algo más de confianza y seguridad cuando todo atisbo de burla o diversión desapareció del rostro del muchacho.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó él, sin poder contenerse – "¿Un entrenador? ¿Para qué?"

"Para el Campeonato Nacional" – dijo ella, tomando aire una vez más – "Por las próximas tres semanas, antes de que comience"

"Rayos, me siento como un verdadero idiota al preguntar por cada cosa que dices, pero no estoy entendiendo nada" - dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza – "Necesito que me expliques todo"

"No muchos saben, pero…" – comenzó ella, cerrando los ojos por un instante – "Pero yo también juego en un equipo de basketball. En el femenino juvenil de Kanagawa"

"¿El Estado tiene un equipo de chicas?" – comentó él, riendo levemente – "Jamás lo imaginé…nunca han aparecido en la prensa, así que me imagino que muy buenas no deben ser." – ante el silencio que siguió a su último comentario, decidió añadir, a modo de disculpa – "Sin ofender"

"No aparecemos en la prensa porque simplemente los campeonatos de los equipos femeninos de basketball no reciben la atención que merecen" – respondió la muchacha, entornando los ojos – "En fin, el punto es que este año clasificamos para el nacional, y nuestro es objetivo es ganar el primer lugar. Estamos cansadas de ser segundas siempre"

"¿Sacaron el segundo el año pasado?" – preguntó él, sinceramente sorprendido – "Guau…increíble. Entonces…¿cómo encajo yo en todo esto?"

"Mi ofensiva no está tan bien como esperaba. Pensé que no sería tan importante para ganar el no haber podido jugar todos los partidos de las regionales, pero la lesión de mi tobillo y la falta del ritmo de un partido cada semana me ha afectado más de lo que creía."

"¿Y de todas las personas que conoces que juegan basketball que podían entrenarte, pensaste sólo en mí?" – preguntó el joven, entornando sus ojos – "Oh, vamos…tienes que estar bromeando, chica"

"Necesito que seas tú" – respondió, firmemente – "Pensé en todas las opciones que tenía, pero el único que realmente encajaba en el papel eras tú."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que querría entrenarte? No te ofendas, pero no juego ni con, ni en contra mujeres"

"¡Es por eso que debes ser tú y no otro!" – exclamó la joven, acercándose a la figura del muchacho – "¡Sé que eres un bruto rudo e insensible! Y estoy diciendo esto como el mejor de los halagos que una chica puede hacerte en estas circunstancias"

La apresurada y avergonzada salida de la joven no pudo evitar que se riera. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, pensando en cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ella lo convenciera de lo contrario. ¿Cuál era el objeto de que la entrenara? ¿Y por qué justo a él? ¿Porque sabía que no le caía bien?

"No creo que realmente entiendas lo que me estás pidiendo" – dijo él, observándola de cerca – "O de las consecuencias de ello"

"Créeme que lo sé" – dijo la joven, sintiendo un rayo de alivio y esperanza atravesar su pecho – "Si no fuera así, no te lo pediría"

"¿Te das cuenta entonces de que, si decido entrenarte, me olvidaré de que eres una chica? Te trataré de la misma forma que trato a los novatos del equipo, e incluso peor si es necesario"

"Cuento con ello"

"Y como nuestro Campeonato también está cerca, significa que no tendré mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, te entrenaré o muy temprano, o extremadamente tarde"

"Lo sé, no esperaba otra cosa"

"Y cada vez que te quejes, empeorarás las cosas. No tendrás derecho a estar cansada, no podrás decidir nada respecto a mis técnicas. Llorar tampoco te ayudará de mucho si es que te lastimas"

"No lloro nunca" – el comentario la ofendió levemente.

El muchacho la analizó por un segundo más, tratando de encontrar algún signo de fragilidad en las facciones de la joven. Sin embargo, no se encontró con nada que le diera la más mínima señal de que flaqueaba. Ello provocó algo en su interior, algo que no sentía por nadie en mucho tiempo: Real y sincero interés. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, tomando su bolso del piso. Haciendo un guiño incomprensible, pasó por su lado, sin detenerse a contestarle nada.

La joven vio como caminaba, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Estúpida. ¿Cómo se atrevió siquiera a pensar que sería de otra manera? ¿Qué diablos le hizo pensar que él, de entre todos los demás, accedería a hacerle un favor sin nada cambio a ella, quien sólo era una especie de mueble que él debía ver obligatoriamente todos los días? ¡Qué tonta, rayos!

"Mañana, a las 5:30 am"

Ella se volteó, sorprendida, para encontrarse con la mirada seria del joven.

"En la cancha que se encuentra junto a la playa, del lado norte" – completó, para luego voltearse y seguir caminando

La joven no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de alivio y felicidad en todo su ser, que provocó que una sonrisa se extendiera por todo su rostro. Sin embargo, fue sacada de este súbito estado cuando nuevamente escuchó su voz.

"Y Ayako" – dijo, sin detenerse en su andar – "Más te vale que no llegues tarde"

"Claro que no, Mitsui" – le guiñó un ojo, incluso cuando él ya había desaparecido al dar la vuelta por el pasillo – "Jamás se me ocurriría"


	2. Peor que un poco mejor

**No soy dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes !**

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Dos: Peor que un poco mejor **

Ayako corrió hasta detenerse en la entrada. Miró a su alrededor, sin notar señal alguna de Mitsui. La joven miró su reloj: 5:30 en punto. Se detuvo un par de segundos a contemplar el cielo, mientras sentía cómo una aguja de preocupación atravesaba su pecho. ¿Se habría olvidado de su acuerdo? ¿O de entrada había decidido que acceder a entrenarla era solo una estupidez? Sabía que era un imbécil desagradable redomado, pero…¿sería capaz de ilusionarla para luego abandonarla?

¿Y por qué rayos utilizaba esa clase de palabras para referirse a esa situación? ¿Ilusión? ¿Abandono? Era ridículo si es que se detenía a considerarlo. No era como si Mitsui le debiera algo a ella. No era como si ella estuviese tampoco tan desesperada…

"Mentira, sí lo estoy" – dijo en voz alta, dejando salir un audible suspiro

"¿Estás qué?"

Se volteó rápidamente al escuchar su voz. Sonrió levemente cuando notó que el muchacho venía vestido de una forma que le permitía intuir que, después de todo, él cumpliría con su promesa: Usaba sus típicos shorts blancos y su camiseta rojo oscuro. Además, cargaba su bolso azul, donde ella supuso que estaba su uniforme escolar. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa por un momento, para luego dejar el bolso en el suelo y posar sus ojos en ella. Alzó una ceja con interés, al reconocer que tenía una buena masa muscular que no se había preocupado de notar antes. Además, tenía esa chispa en los ojos, que transmitía una energía que, posiblemente, era él el primero en ver.

"Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta" – respondió Ayako, caminando hacia su bolso. Sacó de este el balón y comenzó a botearlo.

"¿Qué haces?" – preguntó Mitsui, en un tono de voz completamente distinto al interior

"Boteo…" – respondió ella, confusa – "Necesito practicar en mi ofensiva, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh no" – dijo él, sacando un silbato de su bolsillo y sentándose al borde de la cancha – "Vas a correr primero"

"¿Correr?" – preguntó ella, alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño – "Mitsui, te dije que-"

"Y yo te dije que si decidías que fuera tu entrenador, jamás debías cuestionar lo que te dijera. Y ahora mismo, tu voz me suena a queja"

"¡Pero-¡"

"¡Quince vueltas, AHORA!" – y mirándola una vez más sin detenerse a considerar su petición, sopló el silbato. – "Y por cada vez que pares, serán cinco más!"

Ayako, rechinando los dientes y cerrando los ojos para contener la furia que amenazaba con salir fuera de ella, a través de millones de gritos que retarían gravemente la barrera del sonido, decidió que era mejor seguir sus instrucciones. Comenzó a trotar primero, y cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del silbato, corría para completar una vuelta. Mitsui escondía cada sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios cuando veía la expresión que tenía la joven en su cara. Sabía que estaba increíblemente enojada y que lo más probable es que estuviera pensando que aquél no era el trato que habían hecho. Sin embargo, no podía importarle menos: Esas eran sus reglas, y ella debía aceptarlas. Si no era así, que se olvidara de su ayuda. No era como si no pudiera encontrar a otro entrenador mejor que él entre los miembros del equipo, y tampoco era como si a él le importara ser remplazado. Esto era algo mejor en lo que podía ocupar su tiempo, pero tampoco era tan relevante como para que no pudiera hacer algo diferente. Y además, podía dejarlo en cuanto se le antojara, o en cuanto se aburriera.

Cuando ella terminó las vueltas que le había ordenando, Mitsui se puso de pie y comenzó a botear el balón de la joven. Ayako se detuvo frente a él, enjugando levemente el sudor que ahora decoraba su frente.

"Eres lenta" – le dijo – "Es por eso que deberás romper tu propia marca de aquí a tres semanas más. Comenzarás corriendo cada entrenamiento y lo terminarás de la misma manera"

"No creo ser lenta" – se defendió la joven, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían ante aquella suerte de insulto – "Y no creo-"

"Y no creo que te haya preguntado lo que pensabas" – respondió Mitsui, arrojándole el balón al pecho a la muchacha – "Ahora, quiero que intentes pasarme"

Mitsui reprimió una sonrisa cuando la joven entornó sus ojos, claramente sintiendo que aquella frase de su parte, implícitamente, llevaba el ofrecimiento de un desafío. La joven comenzó a botear el balón, mirando directamente la forma en que Mitsui se ubicaba en el piso de la cancha. Intentó un dribleo simple frente a él, para luego girar a la derecha por sobre el hombro del muchacho. Sin embargo, en cuanto elevó el balón para encestar una de tres, la sombra de la mano de Mitsui se posó sobre el balón y lo golpeó con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella lo dejase caer.

"Primero" – dijo él, recuperándolo del piso – "Deja de mirar mis pies. Lo hiciste porque creíste que la forma en que me paro en la cancha te diría hacia donde me movería, y eso ya es difícil. No lo lograste, y eso que sabes la forma en que juego. Así que imagínate cómo será de complicado frente a un oponente que no has visto jamás. Así que detente y mírame"

Ayako asintió dos veces, dándole a entender que comprendía sus palabras. Luego, tomó posición defensiva cuando Mitsui recuperó la postura ofensiva que tenía antes. El joven dribleó nuevamente, sin notar que la muchacha era más rápida en distancias cortas de lo que creía: En cuanto se aproximó al aro, ella ya estaba bajo su posición, lista para detenerlo. Sin embargo, no logró golpear el balón para bloquearlo antes de que él encestara. La joven se acercó para recuperar el balón y se volteó cuando él volvió a hablarle:

"Segundo" – dijo, acercándose a ella – "Además de correr antes de empezar y al terminar, traeré una cuerda para que saltes. No tienes mala defensa, pero saltas muy bajo, pero aún hay tiempo para que mejores."

Ella asintió, reprimiendo su molestia, pero tratando de que no le importara. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón: Jamás había logrado compensar su baja estatura con una buena capacidad para saltar.

Alrededor de las 6 y media, se detuvieron. Mitsui estiró su mano para que ella se levantara del piso luego de que la empujara cuando ella intentó bloquearlo.

"Fíjate en la manera en que te detienes cuando defiendes" – dijo él, cuando la muchacha suspiró, frustrada – "Y deja de enojarte con tanta facilidad"

"¡Pero si no he dicho nada!" – exclamó ella, rechinando los dientes por enésima vez aquella mañana

"Tu cara lo dice incluso mejor que tú" – respondió el joven, sonriendo levemente – "Vamos, todavía hay tiempo para que tomemos una ducha en la escuela antes de clases"

Ayako alzó las cejas y ensanchó un poco sus ojos. Al notar la manera en que ella lo estaba mirando y luego de repasar sobre lo que había dicho, Mitsui sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían.

"¡No _juntos_, por supuesto!" – exclamó arrojándole el balón a la muchacha para que lo guardase. Ayako dejó escapar una carcajada, para luego recoger su bolso.

"Gracias por la aclaración" – dijo, sonriendo

"Pequeña pervertida" – respondió Mitsui, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, simplemente sintiendo como la brisa matinal acariciaba sus rostros. Luego de avanzar un par de cuadras, Ayako rompió el silencio que se había cernido entre los dos.

"Sé que no te lo pedí" – dijo, mirando al suelo – "Pero no has dicho nada de esto a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"No" – dijo él, un tanto confuso – "Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante mantenerlo en secreto?"

"No quiero que lo sepan, eso es todo" – respondió la joven, encogiéndose de hombros – "Ya tienen suficiente con el Campeonato"

"¿Es decir que tú sí tienes el derecho de entrometerte, pero ellos no?"

"No me entrometo, soy la entrenadora del equipo y es mi trabajo" – no entendía por qué sentía que estaba justificándose.

"Apuesto a que un par de personas no pensarían que esto es sólo asunto tuyo" – dijo Mitsui, alzando una ceja en señal de suficiencia – "Y que morirían de ganas de ir a verte a un partido si es que supieran"

"Pues no lo sabrán" – dijo ella, tratando de que su voz sonora tranquila y no diera a entender que realmente la asustaba la idea de que alguno de los muchachos se enterara.

"Oh vamos, le quitas toda la diversión a esto" – Mitsui no pudo evitar que una leve risa se escapara – "Imagina los nervios de Miyagi si es que pudiese ir a verte"

"¡No le digas!" – exclamó ella, ya que justo había mencionado el nombre que no quería escuchar – "Mitsui, promete que mantendrás la boca cerrada"

"Soy muy malo para mantener mi palabra. Así que es algo muy malo lo que estás haciendo al pedirme que te prometa algo" – explicó, restándole importancia – "Además, ¿por qué el escándalo? No es como si estuvieras rechazándolo después de haberse declara-" La joven notó como Mitsui guardaba silencio y desviaba la mirada.

"Oí eso, Mitsui" – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco – "Y sí sé a qué te refieres"

"Me refiero a que es tu amigo, se conocen hace un buen tiempo y-"

"Y está enamorado de mí, lo sé" – dijo Ayako, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza

"¿Lo sabías? ¿y por qué no le has dicho que lo sabes, entonces?"

"¿Para qué? Es una crueldad simplemente decirle que no estoy interesada en él de la misma manera que él en mí"

"Oh vamos, es mucho más cruel mantenerlo con la ilusión de que realmente tiene una oportunidad"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" – Ayako simplemente se había cansado de sentir que Mitsui la tenía en el ojo del huracán con sus preguntas – "¿Desde cuándo eres su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso descubrieron que se amaban luego de haberse dejado casi en coma mutuamente en el hospital? ¿Intentar matar al otro conectó sus corazones o algo por el estilo? Pues me parece conmovedor, la verdad"

Mitsui la observó enrojecer de ira por un segundo, para luego explotar en risas. La verdad es que no recordaba la última vez en que una chicha lo había hecho reír de esa manera. Y, de repente, Ayako posó sus ojos en él y comenzó a reír también, lo que le dio otra pista: Nunca se había reído tanto _con_ una chica, y no de ella. Y la sensación realmente era nueva y agradable.

"Si me preguntas a mí, también lo encuentro incomprensible" – dijo, sonriendo un poco – "No sé por qué está enamorado de ti: Tienes un carácter espantoso"

"Y yo no entiendo tampoco por qué de repente ahora ustedes son amigos. Si alguien intentara matarme, creo que no seríamos precisamente cercanos"

Habían llegado a la escuela. Ambos se detuvieron frente a los camerinos del primer piso, posando sus manos sobre las respectivas puertas.

"Te veré en la práctica" – dijo ella, sonriendo levemente – "¿Entrenaremos después?"

"Sí" – dijo Mitsui, asintiendo – "Y no trates de escabullirte dentro de mi ducha, degenerada"

"Cállate, idiota"

Mitsui sonrió a modo de despedida y la vio desaparecer dentro de su camerino. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y entró al suyo.

En la tarde, Mitsui caminó dentro del gimnasio, encontrándose con el resto del equipo. Por supuesto, Sakuragi ya estaba peleando por algo con Rukawa, Kogure estaba en el medio tratando de lidiar con la situación, mientras Miyagi se reía del trío frente a él. Suspiró ante la perspectiva del par de imbéciles peleando toda la tarde. De repente, la voz de Akagi llamó al orden, mientras el resto del equipo se dividía para comenzar la práctica.

En cuanto tomó el balón, sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en la figura de Ayako. Como siempre, estaba empuñando su abanico de papel, parada al lado del profesor Anzai. Al sentirse observada, se volteó levemente para mirar a Mitsui. Sintiendo un pinchazo de complicidad en el estómago, le guiñó un ojo imperceptiblemente. El joven, inconscientemente, sonrió.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a driblear el balón frente a Rukawa, Mitsui no se imaginó que alguien más había notado la invisible comunicación entre él y la joven: Miyagi frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Mitsui luego de mirar a Ayako. Por supuesto, jamás se cruzó por su mente que algo pudiese estar ocurriendo entre ellos, pero de todas maneras, era algo extraño. Esa sonrisa era diferente. Esa sonrisa cambiaba su expresión. Decidió restarle importancia, pero también decidió estar atento: Mitsui era su amigo…pero también era un muchacho común y corriente. Y sabía que, dado como habían sido las cosas antes entre ellos dos, su lealtad posiblemente no llegaba tan lejos.

"Ayako"

La voz del capitán Akagi la distrajo del partido que estaban jugando los novatos contra los antiguos. La joven se volteó, para luego fruncir el ceño ante la expresión enojada de Akagi.

"¿Sí, capitán?" – preguntó, mirándolo

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en un equipo de basketball?"

Durante el segundo que siguió a esa frase, sus ojos volaron hacia Mitsui. ¡Desgraciado, imbécil, maldito, maldito, maldito, MALDITO bocón! ¿Cómo demonios pudo siquiera pensar que podía confiar en él? ¡Por supuesto que no había pasado ni un solo día completo y ya le había contado a todo el mundo! ¡Y aún así tuvo el descaro de decirle en la mañana que había mantenido la boca cerrada!

Mitsui estaba defendiendo la canasta cuando notó la forma en que Ayako estaba mirándolo. Akagi estaba frente a ella, nada inusual. Sin embargo, la expresión furiosa de la joven lo confundió. Echaba chispas por los ojos como nunca antes y su mano derecha estrujaba el abanico con fuerza.

"Creí que ya era demasiado con el Campeonato Nacional" – respondió, posando sus ojos en los del capitán, mientras una llamarada de ira inundaba su pecho – "No me pareció importante"

"¡Por supuesto que es importante!" – exclamó Akagi – "¿Qué clase de equipo seríamos si no apoyáramos a uno de los nuestros?"

"La verdad, es que preferiría que no lo hicieran, capitán. No tiene idea de lo nerviosa que me pone la idea de tenerlos a todos ustedes allí"

"Entiendo" – dijo Akagi, sonriendo afablemente – "Pero por lo menos, debes esperar a dos de nosotros en la cancha apoyándote"

"De hecho, le pediré a Mitsui que ni siquiera se le ocurra aparecerse por allá" – nuevamente, fulminó al joven con la mirada, ante la expresión confusa que aún no lo abandonaba.

"¿Mitsui?" – preguntó Akagi, alzando las cejas – "¿Por qué iría Mitsui?"- Aquella pregunta captó su atención. Además, la forma en que el capitán la miraba hizo que reconsiderara lo que había dicho.

"¿Mit…Mitsui no le dijo, capitán?"

"No, claro que no. Fue Yasuda"

"¿Yasuda?"

"Sí…al parecer, está saliendo con una de tus compañeras de equipo. Ella fue la que le dijo y él luego me contó a mí…aguarda, ¿Mitsui sabe de esto?"

Ayako sintió una oleada de alivio y culpabilidad recorrer todo su pecho. Miró nuevamente al joven, quien había encestado recién y corría de regreso para defender su posición. Sonrió de manera imperceptible, mientras volvía a mirar al capitán Akagi.

"No, señor" – dijo, negando con la cabeza – "Nadie lo sabe aparte de usted y Yasuda. Y, por favor, le rogaría que así se quedara"

"Como digas" – Akagi palmeó suavemente el hombro de Ayako – "Pero no esperes que no vaya"

Ayako y Mitsui esperaron, casi escondidos detrás de los camerinos, a que el gimnasio se desocupara. Eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde cuando Akagi y Kogure abandonaron la cancha, apagando las luces del lugar. Mitsui no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Ayako escabullirse rápidamente para abrir la puerta, mirando por sobre su hombro cada par de segundos. Cuando estuvo todo despejado, ambos entraron y encendieron las luces del gimnasio. Sin que necesitara de instrucción, Ayako comenzó a correr por el borde de la cancha, mientras Mitsui la observaba desde su asiento. Lo sorprendió que ella no mostrara señales de cansancio. Al contrario, en el instante en que se concentraba en la práctica y ambos cambiaban de papeles, ella al de jugador y él al de entrenador, parecía que nuevas energías salían de sus pasos.

"Oye" – dijo Mitsui, en un tono que no demostraba mucho

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Ayako, sin dejar de correr

"¿Por qué cuando estabas hablando con Akagi me mirabas como si estuvieras a punto de sacarme los ojos?"

"Me dijo que sabía del campeonato"

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo rayos se enteró?"

"Yasuda está saliendo con una de mis compañeras y ella le dijo"

"¿Yasuda está saliendo con alguien?" – preguntó, incrédulo

"Los milagros existen, Mitsui" – mencionó, sonriendo

"¿Entonces, por qué me mirabas a mí con ganas de asesinarme?" – disimuló su interés mirando hacia el techo del gimnasio

"Porque pensé que habías sido tú el que le había contado"

"Deja de correr"

Ayako se detuvo, confusa. Vio la figura de Mitsui acercándose a ella, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. De repente, sintió su cuerpo congelado cuando el joven la agarró firmemente por la parte posterior del cuello, de manera que sus rostros quedaron separados sólo por un par de centímetros. La forma en que la miraba hizo que quisiera retroceder, pero la fuerza del muchacho superaba ampliamente la suya.

"Si te digo que no diré una sola palabra, es porque no lo haré" – Mitsui no entendía por qué le urgía tanto aclarar el asunto. Ella no le importaba, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué le incomodaba la idea de que ella no confiara en él? – "¿Por qué pensaste en que te había mentido?"

La joven parpadeó varias veces, pensando en cómo contestar a su pregunta. ¿Qué quería lograr con todo esto? No había sido tan importante, sólo un pequeño malentendido. Porque…eso era exactamente, ¿verdad? No era gran cosa…¿cierto?

"No pensé que me habías mentido…" – murmuró, ya que no podía hablar mucho más fuerte con la cercanía del rostro de Mitsui al suyo – "Sólo creí que…tal vez en una conversación cualquiera con Akagi, quizás tú habías-"

"Pues no lo hice" – respondió el joven – "Así que de ahora en adelante, te convendría más comenzar a confiar en mí"

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Mitsui se volteó para regresar a su posición, dejando a Ayako tan confundida que le costó trabajo regresar a las vueltas que le faltaban para completar las quince de esa noche. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Tenía alguna clase de trauma que le impedía dejar tal como estaba un asunto tan irrelevante como ese? ¿Por qué era tan importante para él que ella hubiese siquiera pensado que le había mentido? Qué estupidez, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Los hombres eran tan incomprensibles como ellos decían que eran las mujeres con ellos. Decidió dejarlo pasar, mientras seguía corriendo, imaginando que solamente estaba estresado por el campeonato que estaba cada vez más cerca, o porque había peleado más de la cuenta con Sakuragi, o simplemente porque lo que sirvieron de almuerzo en la cafetería ese día no le había gustado.

Mitsui se levantó luego de que Ayako dejara de correr, para después jugar un uno a uno con ella. El silencio que los rodeaba no impedía que el joven siguiera sumido en sus pensamientos: Ni siquiera él podía entender por qué había actuado de esa manera. ¿Y qué si ella pensaba que no era alguien confiable? ¿Qué diablos podría importarle que ella no le creyera? Él no era más que su entrenador, temporalmente, y después de ello, volverían a su antigua lejanía. Ella seguramente le agradecería por su ayuda, pero nada más…ni siquiera era su amiga, y ni aún así le preocupaba que ella pudiera llegar a molestarse con él. Decidió que no tenía sentido. Nada más que una simple estupidez.

"¿Qué te dije sobre lo de mirar a los pies del oponente?" – exclamó, enojado, cuando la joven tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo mientras boteaba el balón – "¡Levanta la cabeza y mírame!"

Rechinando los dientes de furia, Ayako obedeció. Ahora entendía un poco mejor la expresión de Sakuragi cada vez que ella le decía que dejara de lanzarle pases tan bajos.

"Baja las caderas" – dijo él, después de bloquearla por tercera vez seguida en su intento de encestar – "Usa tus tobillos para doblar, no es necesario que avances un paso completo"

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo" – le respondió, levantándose del piso

"¡PUES INTÉNTALO UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE LO HAGAS BIEN!" – le gritó, lanzándole el balón directamente al pecho. Ella lo recibió como un golpe, pero reprimió cualquier asomo de dolor.

Luego de una hora, el marcador entre los dos era de 25-0. Por supuesto, quien iba ganando era Mitsui. Ayako estaba exhausta, pero solamente la rabia y el enojo la mantenían de pie. Durante todo el tiempo que entrenaron, Mitsui no dejaba de gritarle que estaba haciendo todo mal.

"¡DOBLA LAS RODILLAS CUANDO RECIBAS EL BALÓN!" – dijo, con un enojo que Ayako solamente había visto aquel día en que él y sus amigos pandilleros habían decidido ir a partir a golpes a todo el equipo – "¡CON UN DEMONIO, GIRA CUANDO ESTÉS DEBAJO DE LA CANASTA, NO VAS A PODER BLOQUEAR A NADIE SI LE DAS LA ESPALDA AL OPONENTE! ¡¿Y CUÁNTAS VECES MÁS TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ME MIRES A MÍ Y NO A MIS PIES, MALDITA SEA?"

Esa última frase la llevó al límite: Sin siquiera pensar una sola vez en lo que estaba haciendo, Ayako se volteó hacia él y le arrojó el balón directamente al rostro. Mitsui lo detuvo con sólo alzar la mano frente a su cara, pero jamás se imaginó lo que vendría después. Debido a que se había concentrado únicamente en la imagen del balón golpeándolo, no vio cuando la joven se lanzó contra él. Sin poder creerlo, ensanchando sus ojos, cayó al piso, con Ayako sobre él. Y apenas aterrizaron, ella comenzó a golpearlo en la cara y en los brazos, completamente fuera de sí.

"¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE-! ¡DEJA DE GRITARME COMO SI FUESE ALGUNO DE LOS IDIOTAS DE TU PANDILLA DE CRIMINALES!"

"¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS-!"

Antes de terminar de hablar, Mitsui roló sobre su costado, tomándola de los brazos, para que ahora fuese ella la que estuviera debajo de él. Ella trató de seguir abofeteándolo, pero el joven tenía ahora firmemente agarradas sus dos muñecas. La miró por un par de segundos, apreciando la increíble expresión de furia que tenía en su rostro en esos momentos: Sus ojos brillaban de enojo, sus mejillas encendidas, sus dientes tan apretados como si ella misma estuviese a punto de estallar.

Ayako pensó que después de esto, obviamente dejaría de entrenarla, a lo menos. Y luego les contaría a todos que era una sicótica demente que no podía soportar la presión. Y por supuesto, no dejaría fuera el detalle de la violencia fuera de la historia. Sin embargo, no se imaginó la reacción de Mitsui.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando no dejaba de gritarle por todo. Se imaginó que ella abandonaría y le diría que era mejor si se buscaba otro entrenador. O tal vez, en el peor de los casos, demostraría esa idiótica sensibilidad femenina y lloraría frente a sus narices. O incluso, orgullosa como era, le diría lo primero y luego lloraría caminando hacia su casa, en donde él no pudiese verla. Se imaginó todo eso, y más, menos lo que había ocurrido. Dejándose dominar por la furia, había intentado golpearlo para descargarse. Pero ni siquiera eso lo había sorprendido tanto como el hecho de que Ayako había _creído _que podía, de hecho, golpearlo. Y no sólo eso: Se había _atrevido _a intentarlo.

Ayako ensanchó sus ojos cuando él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, aún sobre ella, sin soltar sus muñecas aún. Sin embargo, junto a la sorpresa de la joven, estaba la aún mayor sorpresa de Mitsui: Se había equivocado totalmente respecto a ella. No era de las que reaccionan ante la presión como un gato asustado. Y aunque en comparación a él, Ayako era un gato…era uno que se creía tigre. Y no sabía por qué, en esa retorcida situación, aquello le agradaba.

"¿Y DE QUÉ DIABLOS TE RÍES?" – preguntó, aún gritando enardecida

"¿Qué? Es molestoso que de vez en cuando que los gritos se te devuelvan ¿no?" – respondió él, aún riendo. Finalmente, se puso de pie y estiró la mano para que la joven la cogiera.

"¿Vas a seguir, entonces?"

"¿Seguir gritándote, después de que intentaras matarme?"

"Me refería a si ibas a seguir entrenándome"

El joven notó la preocupación de ella bajo el tono orgulloso de su voz. Alzó una ceja, interesado en la forma en que ella pensaba. Dejó escapar otra risa, una poco más suave esta vez, pero desvió su mirada.

"Hoy, no" – le respondió – "Mañana, a la misma hora que hoy"

Ayako sonrió, golpeándolo suavemente en las costillas con el codo al pasar junto a él. Decidiendo que tal vez esta "discusión" había sido la mejor manera para intentar empezar de cero aquel día de entrenamiento, caminaron hacia la salida, ambos sosteniendo sus bolsos.

"No soy de las que entienden las cosas a gritos" – le dijo ella, mientras caminaban juntos calle abajo luego de abandonar la escuela

"No soy de los que entienden las cosas a golpes" – le respondió Mitsui, empujándola levemente hacia un lado, a modo de broma – "Pregúntale a Miyagi si no me crees"

Mitsui sonrió cuando el sonido de la risa de Ayako inundó la noche que ya se había cernido sobre los dos.

Continuará…


	3. Aprendiendo

**Insisto: No soy dueña de Slam Dunk ni de los personajes ni bla bla bla :)**

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Tres: Aprendiendo **

Aunque apenas eran las seis de la mañana, Mitsui y Ayako apenas podían soportar el calor del sol sobre ellos. Y sin embargo, ninguno deba signos de querer rendirse: Primero, porque Mitsui estaba, literalmente, barriendo el piso de la cancha con Ayako, quien no había podido siquiera encestar una sola canasta. Ella sabía que Mitsui era uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel nacional, pero nunca logró imaginar que era tan bueno como para que ni siquiera la dejara acercarse a la canasta.

"¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?" – preguntó Mitsui, una vez más exasperado por el constante fracaso de la muchacha en el intento de pasarlo – "¡Tu partido es la próxima semana! ¡Y tu marcador continúa en cero!"

"¡Sí, lo sé!" – exclamó ella, cayendo al piso de puro cansancio – "¡No estás diciendo nada que yo no sepa ya!"

"¡Pues sigue intentándolo!" – le respondió, estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – "¡Vamos, no es tan difícil!"

"Cállate ya" – dijo ella, sonriendo levemente

La práctica siguió hasta más o menos las 6 y media. Durante las últimas dos semanas habían seguido la misma rutina: Una hora durante la mañana y dos en la noche, sin contar las prácticas que tenía Ayako por separado con su equipo femenino.

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo decía, porque ambos trataban de restarle importancia, tanto Ayako como Mitsui estaban sorprendidos por lo mucho que disfrutaban los entrenamientos juntos. El joven, por un lado, por más que por dentro hirviera en furia por el lento progreso de Ayako, había aprendido durante el tiempo que pasaba con ella a controlar un poco más su explosivo carácter. Si bien se frustraba muy seguido, ahora eran contadas las veces en que alzaba la voz frente a ella. Había logrado entender que por algo Ayako había reaccionado como lo había hecho: Ya era lo suficientemente humillante el tener que pedirle ayuda a un muchacho que apenas conocía, y más aún si es que ese muchacho se trataba de él. Por otro lado, Ayako había empezado a apreciar el hecho de que Mitsui fuera cada vez más gentil con ella (dentro de lo que podría esperarse de un idiota insensible y desagradable como él). Además, y aunque él se esforzara por demostrarle lo contrario, en las prácticas con sus compañeras había empezado a notar los efectos de su entrenamiento privado con el muchacho.

Además…habían comenzado a conocerse. Algo que jamás habían pensado. De hecho, si es a Mitsui alguien le hubiese dicho un mes antes que sería una suerte de "amigo" de Ayako…se hubiese reído a carcajadas. Pero lo contrario había sucedido: Por ejemplo, Ayako ahora sabía que Mitsui pretendía ir a la universidad central estatal para estudiar arquitectura, que todas las mañanas se miraba al espejo para revisar que las prótesis de sus dientes no se hubiesen dañado de alguna manera, que cuando niño había llorado pensando que la historia de "The Lion King" era real, que odiaba la sopa con todo su ser y que no entendía por qué su hermana menor insistía en llorar todas las noches por haber roto con su ex novio, siendo que ya estaba saliendo con otro. Le sorprendió incluso que le contara con tanta fluidez la reconciliación con sus padres luego de haber sido un pandillero de lo peor, y que más aún, ellos lo hubieran recibido como si nunca nada hubiese pasado.

Por otro lado, Mitsui había descubierto por sus conversaciones que Ayako deseaba ir a la Escuela de Medicina del estado, que no se perdía ni un solo capítulo de "Project Runway", que era fanática hasta el punto de bordear la locura del grupo "Yeah Yeah Yeahs", que no soportaba siquiera el ver una berenjena (ni menos tragarla) y que había perdido una apuesta con una amiga a los doce años y que por ello había tenido que comerse una cebolla completa.

"Mañana Akagi y Kogure tienen un examen especial" – comentó Mitsui, arrastrando las palabras por el cansancio – "La práctica del equipo empieza más tarde, así que podrás dormir por lo menos hasta las nueve"

"No es que me agrade mucho dormir"- dijo Ayako, mirando hacia el cielo mientras el sol acariciaba sus mejillas

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – preguntó Mitsui. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en el tono de la voz de Ayako que llamó su atención. Parecía extraño…¿era tristeza? ¿melancolía? ¿O tal vez estaba igual de agotada que él?

"¿Por qué no?" – respondió ella. Eso hizo que algo hiciese "click" en la mente de Mitsui: Cada vez que hablaban de algún tema distinto a gustos y disgustos, ella solía evadir sus preguntas contestando con otra pregunta.

"¿Te he dicho que me cansa que me contestes con preguntas?"

"¿Te he dicho que me cansan _tus_ preguntas?" – le disparó Ayako de vuelta, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

"Estás haciéndolo de nuevo" – apuntó Mitsui, entornando los ojos. No sabía por qué le molestaba que ella no le contestara

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó ella, inocentemente, con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro.

Mitsui sacudió la cabeza y la empujó levemente hacia un lado. Ese acto ya era casi una costumbre entre los dos, cada vez que él se molestaba por alguna actitud de parte de la joven. Sin embargo, no dejó pasar que el rostro de Ayako era diferente esa mañana: Definitivamente, había algo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

…Y ciertamente, así mismo fue cómo se sintió Miyagi en ese momento: El día anterior, exhausto por la práctica en la escuela, había ido directo a la cama para descansar. Por lo mismo, se despertó increíblemente temprano. Sin poder volver a dormir, pensó que tal vez era mejor levantarse, para así no tener que correr a la escuela como todos los días que, clásico, llegaba tarde. Así, caminó lentamente por las calles casi vacías, disfrutando del sol y de la brisa de la mañana. Jamás se imaginó lo que divisó en cuanto dobló en la esquina antes de entrar a la escuela: Mitsui y Ayako, caminando juntos. En ese momento, vio como Mitsui empujaba levemente a la muchacha, a lo que ella respondió con un leve golpe en el hombro del joven. Ambos iban vestidos como en las prácticas de todos los días. Ambos reían. Ambos conversaban como nunca los había visto.

Sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota, pero impulsado por el pinchazo de la decepción en el pecho, los siguió hasta dentro del edificio. Escondido en una esquina, los vio detenerse frente a los vestidores. Ambos seguían conversando de algo que no lograba escuchar desde la distancia, pero lo que logró ver, lo dejó desconcertadamente desolado: Mitsui levantó su mano para revolver el cabello de Ayako, mientras ella soltaba una alegre carcajada. Apenas desaparecieron por las distintas puertas, sintió el fuerte golpe del engaño dentro de él: Sabía que no eran demasiado cercanos luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos…pero no se imaginó que él, que nunca se fijaba en nadie…pudiese fijarse justamente en _ella_.

Mitsui sintió en los vestidores, aquella tarde, que Miyagi estaba mirándolo más de la cuenta. Inmediatamente, posó sus ojos en Yasuda, esperando ver algún tipo de expresión culpable en su rostro, pero nada parecía perturbarlo. Sabía que Yasuda sentía un temor inmenso por él luego de lo ocurrido unos cuantos meses atrás con el resto de sus amigos, por lo que se imaginó que si hubiera dicho algo respecto a la participación de Ayako en un equipo, aún cuando ella hubiese pedido que no lo hiciera, lo demostraría en su cara. Pero no era así. Mitsui sabía que Ayako no le comentaría nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Miyagi, pero aún así sabía que algo lo molestaba.

Miyagi esperó a que salieran los tres restantes miembros del equipo, mientras observaba como Mitsui cubría su rodilla antes lesionada con la venda negra que siempre utilizaba. Cuando estuvieron solos, se acercó a él, bloqueando la salida del muchacho. Mitsui lo miró con el ceño fruncido, imaginando lo que podría venir después.

"Vamos a llegar tarde, Miyagi" – le dijo, levantándose. Obviamente, el muchacho se puso frente a él, no dejando que saliera del vestidor. Suspiró, maldiciendo mentalmente a Ayako por haberle dicho que debía confiar en él. Antes, feliz hubiese roto su promesa y le hubiese escupido toda la verdad a Miyagi. – "De acuerdo…¿qué pasa?"

"Si tuvieses algo más que una amistad con una chica" – comenzó Miyagi, entornando los ojos – "Me lo dirías, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" – dijo Mitsui, sintiéndose molesto rápidamente

"¿Me dirías que estás saliendo con alguien?" – preguntó Miyagi, levantando la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Mitsui

"¿Y por qué te lo diría?" – el joven sonrió levemente – "¿Te sentirías rechazado por mí? ¿Después de haberme botado los dientes descubriste que eras gay y que te gusto?"

"¡No seas idiota, Mitsui!"

"¡Pues tú deja de actuar como uno y pregúntame lo que quieres saber de una vez! ¡Rayos, Miyagi, de verdad que a veces me haces pensar que eres una niña!"

"Te vi con Ayako esta mañana"

Mitsui suspiró otra vez, enojado, pero mantuvo su expresión normal.

"¿Y?" – le preguntó de vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros – "Me viste con ella…¿y?"

"¡Tú dime, por eso estoy preguntando!" – exclamó Miyagi, rechinando los dientes – "¡Estaban riéndose, como si fuesen amigos desde hace tiempo! ¡Revolviste su cabello! ¡LA TOCASTE!"

"De acuerdo…" – murmuró Mitsui, sonriendo – "La golpearé la próxima vez que la vea en lugar de revolver su cabello, si es que te molesta tanto"

"Te estoy hablando en serio, Mitsui" – dijo Miyagi, mirando al suelo por un segundo – "Tú sabes cuánto me importa Ayako"

"Lo sé" – dijo el joven, golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Miyagi, mientras caminaba hacia la salida – "Parece que le gusta correr por las mañanas, igual que a mí. Me encontré con ella y como ya era tarde, caminamos juntos hasta la escuela"

Miyagi se volteó para mirarlo detenidamente. Ciertamente, lo que Mitsui acababa de decir también tenía mucho sentido. Y de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, era prácticamente imposible que ellos dos tuvieran algo y él no lo supiera. Incluso le parecía gracioso si lo consideraba…¿Mitsui y Ayako? ¡Imposible!

"¿Eso es todo?" – preguntó Miyagi, antes de que Mitsui saliera

"Eso es todo" – le respondió el joven, sonriendo levemente y abandonando el vestidor

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio, murmuró muy bajo: _"¡Maldita mujer!" _

A las nueve y media de la noche, Ayako cayó al piso, completamente exhausta. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de la victoria llenó sus pulmones por completo: Por fin había logrado bloquear a Mitsui, quitarle el balón y encestar una canasta. Y a pesar de sentirse herido en su orgullo al haber sido bloqueado por una chica, él le había sonreído con más sinceridad que nunca antes. Por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso del éxito de alguien más que no fuese él.

"Admítelo" – dijo Ayako, cuando Mitsui se acostó en el piso, a su lado – "Estás tan viejo y decrépito que hasta una chica es capaz de vencerte"

"¡Fue sólo un miserable punto!" – exclamó él, riendo un poco – "¡Y te costó lograrlo más de dos semanas!"

"¡Qué mal perdedor eres!" – rió ella, cerrando los ojos. Aprovechando que la joven no estaba mirándolo en aquel momento, sus ojos vagaron por las facciones de la muchacha. Seguía anotando mentalmente todas aquellas cosas en las que se había equivocado respecto a ella. Por ejemplo, que en realidad era un verdadero fastidio, pero que incluso ella misma se aburría de serlo. Comprendía que debía ser difícil demandar respeto cuando no se parecía a alguien tan imponente como Akagi. Además, había notado que también se había equivocado respecto a algo más: Era realmente hermosa, pero de una forma diferente. Había algo en la forma en que se movía, en la forma en que hablaba y se reía que dulcificaban su rostro completamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera distinta cuando ambos se encontraban para practicar. Sonriendo levemente, estaba a punto de volver a contemplar el techo cuando algo en el pecho de la chica llamó su atención: Debido a la relajada postura en la que se encontraba, la tela de su camiseta se había deslizado lo suficiente para que Mitsui viera una larga cicatriz, en línea horizontal desde el final del cuello hasta más abajo de lo que alcanzaba a ver. Sin poder resistirse, le preguntó:

"¿Qué te pasó?"

La joven sonrió, sin abrir los ojos:

"¿Qué?" – dijo, riendo – "¿No puedes creer que te haya bloqueado?"

"Me refería a tu cicatriz"

De repente, y más rápido de lo que Mitsui la había visto moverse nunca antes, Ayako levantó la mano instintivamente para cubrir su pecho con la tela de su camiseta. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el techo sobre ellos, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro demostraba que no estaba ignorando por que sí la pregunta.

"Un accidente" – dijo, levantándose del piso y tendiéndole la mano a Mitsui para que la tomara. La sonrisa sobre su rostro no convencía al muchacho, por supuesto, ni mucho menos el temblor de su mano – "Un par de años atrás"

"¿Accidente?" – preguntó, alzando una ceja – "¿ Qué clase de accidente?"

"Me atropellaron" – dijo, simplemente – "El resto no lo recuerdo muy bien"

Mitsui, mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la salida, se preguntó cuántas veces había dicho esa mentira esperando convencerse a sí misma de que era la verdad.

Lo sabía…él mismo era un experto en mentiras.


	4. Inesperado e Inexplicable

**Ella: La que le que quitaba el aliento **

**Capítulo Cuatro: Inesperado e Inexplicable **

Ayako se retorcía las manos luego de enjugar el sudor nervioso de su rostro. El vestidor se veía borroso, y las palabras de su entrenador se escuchaban distantes y en una frecuencia que no lograba captar. Podía ver los signos de nerviosismo en todas sus compañeras: Una no podía dejar de golpear las uñas contra la madera de la banca en la que se sentaban, otra no dejaba de estrujar los nudillos hasta el punto de que sus huesos sonaran, más lejos, una de sus compañeras enrollaban su corto cabello alrededor de uno de sus dedos incesantemente.

Por fin había llegado el día, luego de tres semanas de duro entrenamiento: El primer partido del Campeonato. El estadio estaba lleno, pero Ayako apenas se había fijado en los rostros que las miraban ansiosamente desde las gradas. Con la cabeza gacha, había entrado a los vestidos sin siquiera observar por un segundo a la multitud. Ahora entendía el terrible pánico que habían sentido los muchachos antes de las eliminatorias.

El día anterior había entrenado ligeramente con Mitsui, que ahora debería estar entrenando con los muchachos del equipo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Debido a que justamente era un sábado, a pesar de haberle dicho que iría a apoyarla, el capitán Akagi no había suspendido la práctica bajo ningún motivo. No pudo negar el alivio que la llenó en cuanto supo que ninguno de los muchachos podría ir a verla. Porque, si perdían, si ella no jugaba bien…serían menos personas a las que habría decepcionado.

De repente, vio que las muchachas comenzaban a levantarse para salir a la cancha a calentar antes del partido, que comenzaría en quince minutos. Aún sentada, respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y no olvidar todo lo que le había aprendido con Mitsui en las últimas tres semanas. Casi podía enumerar todos sus consejos dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sentía un extraño pinchazo en el estómago que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué pasaba? Había enfrentado partidos como estos antes…¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Sacudió la cabeza, imaginando que ya estaba llegando al punto de la paranoia, para luego levantarse para salir.

La figura en la puerta la detuvo. Pero lo que la sorprendió fue que la sensación en su estómago aumentó…para luego desvanecerse completamente.

"No pensaste realmente que te dejaría sola en esto después de pasar contigo varias horas, todos los días, durante tres semanas, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó, sonriendo

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" – dijo Ayako, sintiendo un enorme alivio y felicidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Avanzó hacia él para golpearlo levemente en el hombro, teniendo que alzar mucho el brazo para alcanzarlo- "El capitán Akagi va a matarte por haber faltado a la práctica"

"Le dije que tenía que cuidar a mi hermana menor, porque mis padres están fuera de la ciudad" – dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente – "Y aunque lo segundo es verdad, está en casa con su nuevo novio para _cuidarla_"

Ayako sonrió. Siempre le habían sorprendido esos celos de hermano mayor que demostraba de tanto en tanto. Mitsui se acercó a ella, con una mirada seria, para luego tomarla por los hombros. Acercó su rostro hasta el punto de que casi tocaban sus narices. Ayako se sintió igual a cuando él había hecho el mismo gesto al pensar que le había mentido. Sin embargo…la sensación era diferente. Pero no sabía qué nombre ponerle a esa emoción que no creía haber sentido antes.

"Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí dentro" – golpeó suavemente la frente de Ayako con su dedo índice. Luego, hizo lo mismo en el pecho de la muchacha – "Y aquí también"

"¿Y si pierdo?" – le preguntó, sintiendo una oleada de nerviosismo golpear estómago – "¿Y si no logro-?"

"¡Lo vas a lograr, Ayako!" – exclamó Mitsui, sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros – "Eres una jugadora espectacular, dudo que tengas que esforzarte mucho contra esas bulímicas depresivas del otro equipo. Las vi, y créeme…lo tienes todo"

La joven rió levemente cuando escuchó el último comentario. Mitsui levantó la mano, ante lo que ella respondió chocándola con la suya. Él le revolvió el cabello, algo que también se había vuelto una costumbre luego del tiempo que llevaban entrenando, para luego abrirle la puerta para que saliera a calentar.

"Ahora ve y patéales las bo- Es decir…" – Ayako rió cuando lo vio gesticular con las manos – "Ya sabes a qué me refiero"

"Haré lo posible"

Se volteó para seguir caminando por el pasillo hacia la cancha, pero la detuvo la voz de Mitsui:

"Y si sientes sola de alguna manera en la cancha, por los nervios o lo que sea…" – dijo, sonriendo – "Hay alguien en las gradas que te estará apoyando todo el partido"

Mitsui dejó de comerse las uñas cuando de un lado de su dedo comenzó a brotar un hilo de sangre luego de morder demasiado fuerte. Ambos equipos estaban empatados en ese momento, casi al final de la primera mitad. Quedaban cinco minutos, pero se le habían hecho eternos. Ayako acababa de ser golpeada duramente por la centro del equipo contrario. No supo cómo, pero en menos de un segundo se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre la barandilla de la primera fila de las gradas. La muchacha aún no se levantaba, y sólo podía ver sus pies, ya que estaba rodeada por su equipo y por los árbitros. Mitsui se mordió el labio inferior, inclinándose aún más, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

De repente, escuchó cómo la multitud aplaudía, en el momento en que la centro del otro equipo le tendía la mano a Ayako para que se pusiera de pie. La joven cojeó un poco, con expresión dolorida en su rostro, pero al parecer se encontraba bien. Lo sorprendió que ella, casi de inmediato, mirara hacia donde se encontraba Mitsui. Guiñándole un ojo, levantó su pulgar hacia él. Mitsui suspiró, aliviado, para luego regresar a su asiento.

No entendía por qué estaba incluso más nervioso que en uno de sus partidos. No había parado de morder sus dedos y de golpear sus rodillas una y otra vez desde que había comenzado el partido de Ayako. Sabía que se sentía cada vez más cercano a la joven, pero aún no lograba comprender por qué los nervios de ella los había hecho suyos. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto que ganaran. Más bien…no entendía por qué _ella_ le importaba tanto. Sólo era…una amiga…¿verdad? No podía compararla con el resto de sus _amigas_ porque…porque en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, nunca había tenido _una_.

"¡Mira cómo corre esa número 14!"

Mitsui se crispó un poco al escuchar el comentario de uno de los espectadores que estaba sentado atrás de él. Sonrió levemente al ver Ayako, con un brillante y verde número 14 en su espalda, dejando atrás a la guardia central que había estado marcándola. No lo sorprendió que ahora superara en velocidad a toda la defensa del equipo contrario. Sabía que, en algún momento, la muchacha le agradecería, pese a su orgullo, todas las vueltas que la había hecho correr alrededor de la cancha cuando entrenaban.

"¡Es muy rápida, en serio!" – escuchó a otro, que probablemente estaba sentado junto al que había hablado primero – "¡Ni siquiera se le ven las piernas cuando corre!"- Mitsui escuchó que el otro junto a él se reía

"¡Me pregunto que más podrá hacer con las piernas esa chica!" – comentó, ante lo cual el tipo a su lado comenzó a reír

"¡Si lo que puede hacer es aún más sexy que ella, me gustaría verlo!"

Mitsui comenzó a sentir una inexplicable ira correr por sus venas. Estrujó los puños y sintió sus dientes rechinando contra su mandíbula. Respiró hondo, decidiendo que prefería ignorar esos comentarios para no hacer algo imprudente, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el juego otra vez.

"¿Habías visto unas caderas más deliciosas que esas de la número 14?" – preguntó el primero, en un tono tan repugnante que Mitsui casi sintió náuseas

"¡Me estaba fijando en lo que hay más abajo de sus caderas, la verdad!"

Ese comentario lo logró. Rápidamente, y actuando por el impulso más fuerte que hubiese sentido antes, Mitsui se levantó de su asiento y se volteó hacia el par de muchachos. Al que había dicho lo último, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta, sin importarle su mirada asustada y sorprendida, ni tampoco la exclamación del otro que estaba junto a él.

"¿QUIERES CALLARTE, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?" – exclamó, acercando su rostro aún más – "¿ANTES DE QUE TE PARTA A GOLPES?"

"¡Hey, cálmate, amigo!" – dijo, tambaleándose al notar que no podía sacudirse del fuerte brazo de Mitsui – "¡Fue sólo un comentario!"

"¡Pues si escucho otro _comentario_ así de ella, de ti o del idiota al lado tuyo" – señaló con la cabeza al asustado muchacho, que ni siquiera había intentado intervenir – "Te sacaré las amígdalas por las axilas! ¿Me entendiste, _amigo_?"

Cuando el muchacho asintió varias veces, aún mirándolo con los ojos agigantados, Mitsui lo soltó y volvió a sentarse, soltando un enardecido suspiro. Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Ayako, quien había encestado una canasta y ahora corría de regreso para defender su posición. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido un segundo atrás, sonrió cuando la vio correr animadamente por la cancha. Ahora podía entenderlo mejor: Antes, ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado y habría golpeado hasta dejar malheridos a ambos muchachos atrás de él. Sin embargo, algo en él había cambiado. Y era gracias a ella. Aquel día en que ella casi lo había golpeado por haberle estado gritando sin parar, y luego de que cambiara la forma en que la trataba, algo había sucedido y que sólo ahora podía comprender. Conociéndola, estando con ella, relacionándose de esta manera con Ayako…había logrado que él la recordara cuando su mal carácter salía al camino. Y justo ahora, cuando sonría sólo un segundo después de mirarla, descubrió que había algo en ella que lo calmaba.

"Mejor es que nos callemos, Tori" – Mitsui alzó una ceja al escuchar la voz del segundo muchacho – "Si no, el novio de la chica nos molerá a golpes"

Pensó en golpearlos por haber dicho eso pero…descubrió que no era una razón suficiente. Después de todo..¿qué importaba lo que pensaran ese par de idiotas? ¿O era que en realidad lo que habían dicho no le molestaba? ¿Por qué esa clase de comentario no había hecho hervir su sangre como el anterior? Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que aquello era simplemente una tontería…¡Por supuesto que no le importaba! ¿A quién le importaba lo que pudieran pensar un par de idiotas acerca de por qué la había defendido de esa manera? Daba lo mismo, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ni el comentario, ni que no le molestara el comentario.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando terminó la primera mitad, mientras veía a la joven caminar hacia la puerta que guiaba hacia los vestidores. Sonrió cuando Ayako, antes de desparecer por el umbral, se voletó hacia las gradas y levantó el pulgar hacia él.

Ayako corrió al tope de sus pulmones para tomar el rebote. Se apoderó del balón, mientras los latidos de su corazón se sincronizaban con los últimos segundos en el marcador. Empatadas con el equipo contrario, sintió correr la adrenalina por sus venas. Y en ese momento, decidió que no perdería. Estaba tan cerca de la victoria, que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Lo que la sorprendió fue que, mientras corría hacia la canasta contraria, la defensa del otro equipo empezaba a desaparecer: Como una sombra que se desvanece, la imagen de la muchacha que la esperaba para detenerla, fue lentamente perdiendo su forma. En su lugar, la figura de Mitsui, alta y desafiante como siempre, tomaba una posición que le daba a entender que no la dejaría pasar. Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con su mirada penetrante y aguda. Instintivamente, mientras boteaba el balón, bajó la vista para encontrarse con la rapidez de sus pasos. Pero, cuando las palabras y los gritos enojados de Mitsui hicieron eco en su mente, se obligó a levantar los ojos y encontrarse con su verdadero oponente. Saltó, lo más alto que pudo, mientras su mano levantaba el balón por sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, esperando por lo mejor. Después de todo, eso era lo que le había dicho Mitsui una y otra vez: _"Sin importar lo que pase, en el último segundo…déjalo ir. Ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer…tan sólo dejarlo ir" _

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del partido, el rugido de las gradas y los saltos de sus compañeras sobre ella hicieron que se diera cuenta de que habían ganado. Saltó cuando los gritos la ensordecían, pero la felicidad en la que se sumió superó todo lo demás. Ni siquiera lograba ver bien a quién estaba abrazando en esos momentos, pero de alguna manera, sus ojos volaron hacia las gradas. Sin embargo, sintió el pinchazo de la decepción atravesar su pecho de lado a lado, cuando a pesar de mirar por todos lados, sus ojos no lograban encontrarlo. No entendía por qué su sonrisa se desvanecía. No sabía por qué la felicidad anterior ya no inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Sólo sabía que lo quería de vuelta. Lo que fuera que él provocaba en ella, lo quería de regreso.

Pensó en ello mientras se cambiaba en los vestidores. Como sabía que la práctica ya habría terminado, se cambió en sus jeans y en una camiseta roja ajustada que le gustaba usar cuando hacía calor. Suspiró mientras dejaba caer su largo y rizado cabello sobre su espalda. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que se quedaría? Le dijo que la acompañaría…no que la esperaría.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, hacia la salida. El sol la golpeó directamente en el rostro, por lo que alzó la mano para cubrir sus ojos. Y ahí, parada en los escalones en la entrada del gimnasio, vio su figura erguida y a la vez relajada, unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, en medio del camino que comenzaba al terminar las escaleras. Sonrió, mientras Mitsui comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

No lo pensó dos veces. No lo pensó ni siquiera una vez. Corrió escaleras abajo y se arrojó en los brazos de Mitsui. Se imaginó que él le daría un par de palmadas en la espalda y luego la dejaría, pero no pensó que él cerraría sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la haría girar, medio metro lejos del suelo. La sorprendió que ambos estuvieran riendo. Y aunque sentía cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca, no se detuvo a pensar por qué.

Ya no quería seguir preguntándose los por qué de todo. Sólo quería un momento más. Que el tiempo se detuviera sólo por un par de segundos más. Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese momento era único. Y venía de la fuente menos esperada: El muchacho que una vez la asustaba por su aspecto y su manera de ser. Y que ahora era quien lograba que olvidara todo aquello que le hacía daño.

"¡Las hiciste pedazos!" – exclamó Mitsui, sonriendo mientras la ponía en el suelo nuevamente - "¡Ese último punto fue INCREÍBLE!"

"Al parecer, se lo debo a un buen entrenador" – dijo Ayako, golpeándolo levemente en el hombro – "Al más desagradable de todos, en realidad"

"Aunque lo primero es cierto…" – dijo el joven, guiñándole un ojo – "He de decir que mejoraste más de lo que creía"

"Eran un mal equipo"

"Me refería a otra cosa" – le dijo, tomando el bolso de Ayako del piso – "Juegas mejor contra mujeres porque no les tienes miedo"

"¿Insinúas que te tengo miedo a _ti_?"

"No lo estoy insinuando" – dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño – "Lo estoy diciendo: Me tienes miedo en la cancha, pequeña cobarde. Y eso es algo que tenemos que seguir trabajando"

"Oh, por favor por qué habría de-aguarda un segundo"- de repente, se detuvo al reparar en el último comentario – "¿_Seguir_? ¿Te refieres a que seguirás entrenándome?"

"¡Rayos, sí!" – exclamó Mitsui, casi ofendido – "¡Tus piernas siguen siendo iguales a las de un pollo! ¡Y sigues saltando bajo y continúas mirando al puso cuando deberías estar mirando al oponente! ¡Y no voy a dejar que me culpes después por perder, así que seguirás trabajando hasta que me odies!"

Ayako sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la determinación de sus ojos, mientras caminaba junto a él calle abajo.

"Como si ya no te odiara, pedazo de idiota" – dijo, riendo levemente

"¿Quieres…hum…?" – Mitsui señaló vagamente el pequeño café que se encontraba en la acera de enfrente. Sonrió cuando Ayako ensanchaba sus ojos. –"¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo siquiera manejar algo parecido a una conversación fuera de la cancha o camino a la escuela?"

"Mientras no invites a tus amigos pandilleros…" – dijo Ayako, empujándolo hacia adelante

Mitsui rió por lo bajo cuando la vio caminar frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras veía la figura de Ayako caminar alegremente.

Continuará…


	5. Diferencias

**Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos la serie. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, en especial a Nick! Y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews. Esta vez me inspiré, y para no dejarlos curiosos, terminé este capítulo y el que sigue. Espero que les guste, saludos a todos! **

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Cinco: Diferencias**

Mitsui estrujaba incesantemente el balón, mientras miraba una y otra vez a la entrada de la cancha. Miró su reloj: seis y cuarto de la mañana. Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso. Y rayos que la haría pagar por eso. Idiota de él que creyó que darle el domingo de descanso no la haría creer que podía olvidarse de la disciplina. Y más aún, lo encolerizaba que no sólo comenzara a creerse mejor que todos por haber jugado fenomenal en su primer partido, sino que estaba aprovechándose de la creciente, pero aún dudosa cercanía entre ellos. Después de todo, él era su entrenador antes de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Quería que la entrenara? Ahora iba a ver cómo era cuando se enfurecía.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba lo que estaba sintiendo: ¿Qué era esa extraña de sensación que lo estrujaba en el cuello? ¿Por qué esta ausencia tenía un sabor a traición?

A las siete, Mitsui gruñó levemente y caminó directo hacia la salida. Tomó su bolso, completamente enfurecido, y salió mientras el sol veraniego de la mañana lo golpeaba en el rostro. Frunció el ceño pensando en la mejor manera de destrozar a Ayako en la cancha. Por su propio bien, que se olvidara de su supuesta amistad dentro de la cancha, porque la haría sufrir hasta las lágrimas.

Estuvo todo el día distraído, mientras miraba por la ventana del salón de clases. Se sorprendió cuando, con el paso de las horas, su enojo se iba mitigando lentamente. Casi siempre, cuando algo lo hacía enfadar tanto como en esos momentos, podía estar así de enfurecido por días completos, llegando incluso a lo absurdo de las semanas. Pero, con todo, poco a poco sentía que la ira irracional que lo invadía se iba desvaneciendo mientras lo rodeaba el silencio de sus pensamientos.

Ayako era una chica responsable. Era dedicada. Era fuerte cuando se trataba de perseguir sus objetivos. No dejaría todo por lo que había trabajado simplemente por estar cansada. No habría abandonado la práctica por querer dormir un par de horas más. No habría faltado sin avisarle primero. Algo debería haberle ocurrido.

Con el deseo de saber el por qué girando una y otra vez en su mente, caminó rápidamente hacia los vestidores. Sintió la presión en sus oídos mientras cada paso le seguía al otro, sin poder dejar de pensar que alguna explicación lo estaría esperando en el gimnasio. Porque…todo esto del secreto de los entrenamientos no se aplicaba al día a día en las prácticas del equipo, ¿no es cierto? ¿O simplemente tenía permitido ser su amigo cuando nadie podía verlos? Eso hizo que apareciera la ira nuevamente.

"¿Y tú por qué tienes esa cara?"

Mitsui alzó los ojos, ceñudo, para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Miyagi. Entornó los ojos, sin poder entender bien por qué. La inexplicable ira que lo envolvía en la mañana lo estremeció, y no comprendía por qué se agudizó en cuanto vio la cara de su compañero.

"¿Qué cara?"- preguntó de vuelta, concentrándose una vez más en las cintas de su zapatilla derecha, apoyada sobre la banca frente a los casilleros.

"Pues esa que tienes, pedazo de idiota" – le respondió Miyagi, golpeándolo levemente en el hombro – "Tienes peor rostro que cuando te boté ese par de dientes"

"Me los botaste porque bajé la guardia y porque nunca creí que fueras nada más que un enano debilucho" – le respondió, molesto por el comentario divertido del joven – "Así que no andes por ahí pavoneándote, idiota"

"Guau…" – dijo Miyagi, ensanchando los ojos con sorpresa – "Pues sí que estamos de buen humor hoy…"

"¡Pues si tanto te molesta mi mal humor, lárgate de una buena vez!" – dijo, levantándose furiosamente de su asiento para salir del vestidor.

¿Pero qué rayos le ocurría? ¿Qué significaba esa extraña furia que lo tenía atrapado? ¿Y por qué diantres había comenzado con la ausencia de Ayako? ¿Y por qué había crecido aún más en cuanto vio a Miyagi? No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el patio de la escuela, con la suave brisa acariciando su cara. Respiró hondo, sintiendo un pequeño alivio recorrer su pecho. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que todo aquello era una estupidez. ¿Por qué habría de importarle todo eso? Lo único que lamentaba era que esta especie de drama en el que se encontraba, porque por sobre todo, el drama y el enredo lo había armado él con sus inexplicables líos mentales. Tal vez era mejor que se concentrara en entrenar para el campeonato nacional de _ellos, _que era lo que realmente debería ocupar sus pensamientos, y no otra cosa.

Notando que ya era tarde, se dirigió con rapidez al gimnasio, decidiendo que ya era suficiente de toda esta tontería. Entró rápidamente, mientras observaba que el resto del equipo aún no comenzaba a entrenar. Inconscientemente, sus ojos volaron hacia el costado de la cancha. Y ahí, con sus ropas deportivas habituales, se encontraba ella.

Sus dientes rechinaron. Su mandíbula se tornó inexplicablemente rígida. Sus manos se cerraron, convirtiéndose en puños. Ahí se encontraba, sin ningún signo que le diera a entender que había faltado a la práctica de la mañana por alguna razón verdadera. Estaba sonriente, animadamente conversando con Miyagi, quien enrojecía y pasaba sus manos por su corto cabello con cada gesto de la muchacha. ¿Y es que acaso se equivocaba? ¿Estaba acaso…_coqueteando_ con Miyagi? ¡¿Coqueteaba con él?

La voz de Akagi lo devolvió momentáneamente a la práctica. Sin embargo, mientras corría de un lado a otro de la cancha en un ejercicio rutinario, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Miyagi. Ni siquiera se detuvo por un segundo a mirar a Ayako. Por alguna extraña razón cuya verdad su cerebro se negaba a revelar, sentía que ella no se merecía siquiera que desperdiciara un segundo en posar su mirada en su figura.

Lamentablemente, las consecuencias de su incontrolable enojo las pagó Miyagi. El profesor Anzai les pidió que formaran dos equipos. Inmediatamente, se alineó con el equipo contrario al del joven con el arete. Luego de sólo diez minutos de juego, la nariz de Miyagi sangraba y Mitsui era expulsado del juego por acumular cinco faltas…misteriosamente, todas contra el joven. Bebió casi la mitad de una botella de agua de un solo trago, mientras intentaba calmarse sentándose al borde de la cancha. Miró una vez a Ayako, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en el juego. Y aquello solo hizo que se enojara aún más.

* * *

"Empieza a correr" – dijo Mitsui con voz áspera, mirando su cronómetro – "Treinta vueltas"

"¿Treinta?" – preguntó Ayako, ensanchando los ojos – "¿Por qué deb-?"

"¡SERÍAN QUINCE SI ES QUE HUBIESES CORRIDO LAS QUINCE DE LA MAÑANA!" – le gritó Mitsui, acercando su rostro al de la joven, rechinando los dientes – "¡Y TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO DISCUTAS CONMIGO! ¡TREINTA VUELTAS, AHORA!"

Ayako suspiró amargamente, mientras comenzaba a correr. Sentía una ira espantosa recorriendo todo su ser, pero supo que era mejor no seguir discutiendo con él. Por supuesto que estaba enfurecido con ella, pensó. No esperaba menos después de haber faltado a la práctica de la mañana. Y estaba perfectamente preparada para soportar el castigo de la furia de Mitsui.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle por qué no había logrado llegar. Si tan sólo pudiera contarle para que lograra comprender.

Si tan sólo pudiese contarle a cualquiera…

Mitsui estaba inexplicablemente intranquilo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el borde de la cancha. Veía como Ayako corría, sin siquiera quejarse debido a que el joven soplaba el silbato para que corriera más rápido con mucha más frecuencia que en las otras prácticas. Había algo que le llamaba la atención…había algo en su mirada, había algo en la expresión de su rostro…¿qué era? Parecía…¿derrota?

¿Qué le había pasado a esa chispa, a ese fuego interno que se escapaba a través de los ojos de Ayako cada vez que ponía siquiera un pie en la cancha? ¿Dónde estaba? Pero, sin embargo, fiel a su manera de ser, en esos momentos estaba tan enfurecido que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Había estado todo el día asquerosamente furioso, y sentía que era culpa de ella. Y ahora que la tenía bajo sus instrucciones, los planes para aquella práctica era descargarse con Ayako. Ojo por ojo.

Le arrojó el balón al pecho con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, sin darle tiempo siquiera para que bebiera un trago de agua.

"Ahora" – dijo, situándose bajo la canasta – "En el partido del sábado cometiste varios errores: Partiendo por la idiótica costumbre que tienes de mirar al suelo, siguiendo porque sigues saltando aún más bajo, si es posible, y luego con lo lenta que eres para girar cuando estás debajo de la canasta"

Ayako suspiró, mientras comenzaba a botear el balón contra el suelo de la cancha. También había esperado aquello: que, sabiendo que era mejor jugador que ella, comenzara enumerar sus errores uno tras otro, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Después de todo, ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que la delicadeza no se contaba entre sus numerosos talentos.

Mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras corría, trató de pasarlo por la derecha con un giro rápido. Por supuesto, Mitsui fue más veloz que ella y la bloqueó con su ancha y musculosa espalda, provocando que ella se estampara contra el piso con un ruido seco.

"¿QUÉ TE HE ESTADO DICIENDO DE LOS GIROS?" – Le gritó, volviendo a su posición defensiva – "¡SABES QUE VOY A DETENERTE POR LA DERECHA, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE DIGO POR LA FORMA EN QUE DEFIENDO! ¡Y ESO LO SABRÍAS SI DEJARAS DE MIRAR MIS PIES, MALDITA SEA!"

La joven asintió una vez, enjugando el sudor de su rostro y recuperando el balón en cuanto se puso de pie. Echó de menos la mano de Mitsui, que siempre la ayudaba a levantarse. Dios, realmente debía estar enfurecido con ella. Parecía el primer día de práctica, cuando se comportaba como un verdadero desgraciado. Sin embargo, como muchas cosas que le sucedían en esos momentos, decidió aceptarlo en silencio.

Siempre en silencio.

Siempre a oscuras, sin importar cuanta gente la rodeara.

"¡VUELVE RÁPIDO A TU POSICIÓN!" – escuchó a Mitsui, a sus espaldas – "¡EL RELOJ NO VA A DETENERSE NI TAMPOCO EL EQUIPO CONTRARIO MIENTRAS TE PASEAS POR LA CANCHA!"

Lo intentó por más de una hora. Eran casi las nueve y media, y ya que la práctica del equipo había terminado a las seis y media, significaba que llevaban entrenando casi tres horas, y durante toda la última de ellas había intentado pasarlo, sin éxito, por supuesto. Ayako cayó al piso por centésima vez, mientras Mitsui recogía el balón.

"De acuerdo" – dijo el joven, con voz dura – "Suficiente por hoy"

Ayako asintió, levantándose del piso sin su ayuda. Caminó lentamente, exhausta, hacia el pequeño bebedero que había tras una de las puertas de la derecha del gimnasio, luego de coger su bolso. Mitsui la observó, mientras sentía un pinchazo de culpabilidad atravesar su pecho. Había sido brutal con ella, y no se sentía mejor, como había esperado. Y lo peor es que lo que hacía que el remordimiento creciera dentro de él era la actitud de la muchacha: A pesar de ese mal carácter que había comenzado a apreciar con el paso de las semanas, Ayako no se había quejado ni una sola vez. La había tratado como un pedazo de basura que hace todo absolutamente mal, y aún así, ni una sola palabra había salido de su boca. Luego de esa pequeña intervención, que él había silenciado con un solo grito, Ayako no se había atrevido a decir nada más. Cerró los ojos, entendiendo la razón y sintiéndose peor: Ella había _creído_ que podía hacerlo. Ayako creía que ahora sí podía discutir con él, porque de alguna u otra manera, había accedido a confiar en él. Y él había hecho lo contrario, aún después de haber sido él quien le había pedido que depositara su confianza en él. Después de todo…¿se había molestado siquiera en preguntarle por qué no había llegado aquella mañana? Por supuesto que no. Estaba demasiado preocupado en sacarse la ira del pecho luego de un montón de reacciones estúpidas por el solo hecho de haberla visto cómoda conversando con alguien que no era él.

Dominado por la sensación de haber arruinado algo que le importaba, caminó hacia el pequeño bebedero, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, preparado para ofrecerle una disculpa a Ayako. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero se detuvo al instante. La joven estaba cambiándose de ropa, y no había notado que Mitsui había entrado. Tenía puesta solamente la falda del uniforme, los calcetines y los zapatos, mientras desbotonaba la camisa para ponérsela. Tratando de evitarse la mayor bofetada de su vida, Mitsui cerró los ojos y retrocedió, pero algo del primer vistazo en cuanto entró lo detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Se volteó rápidamente, silencioso como siempre, para comprobar por un segundo si es que se había equivocado.

Ensanchó los ojos en cuanto se fijó nuevamente en la espalda de Ayako: Inmensos moretones y arañazos la cubrían desde la base posterior del cuello hasta la cintura. La joven pasó un brazo por la camisa, cubriendo su espalda, y soltó un pequeño gemido que no podía ser otra cosa que dolor. En cuanto se volteó para terminar de ponerse la camisa, reparó en la figura de Mitsui, que aún estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, con una mano en la manilla de ella, y rígido de pura sorpresa.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AHÍ?" – gritó, mientras abotonaba el último de los botones para cerrar su camisa – "¡SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

"¿Qué…?" – preguntó él, ignorando los gritos de la joven, que se alejó en cuanto él dio un paso hacia ella – "¿Qué rayos te pasó?"

Ayako recogió su bolso rápidamente, mientras evitaba la mirada de Mitsui y se mordía el labio. ¡Rayos, pero qué descuidada!

"No es asunto tuyo" – le dijo, casi corriendo hacia la salida. No contaba con que Mitsui le bloquearía el paso en cuanto ella intentara escapar de la situación. Suspiró, mirando hacia el piso – "Sal de mi camino, por favor"

"¡No!" – exclamó él, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a que lo mirara –"¡No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas qué diablos te pasó!"

"¡Me caí de las escaleras!" – dijo ella, inventando la primera excusa que se cruzó por su mente. Mitsui hizo un ruido que era una mezcla de risa y frustración

"Sí, claro…" – dijo, entornando los ojos – "¿Y rodaste de espaldas solamente? ¿O te atropellaron de nuevo y no recuerdas el resto OTRA VEZ?"

"¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, MALDITA SEA!" – exclamó ella, rechinando los dientes. Una inmensa ira se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, y actuando por impulso, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Mitsui, quien se tambaleó un poco hacia un lado. Aprovechando la oportunidad, salió del pequeño bebedero, y caminó directo hacia la salida. Sin embargo, casi cayó al piso cuando el fuerte brazo de Mitsui la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca y haciéndola girar hasta que estuvo frente a él. – "¡DÉJAME IR, AHORA!"

"¡NO! ¡DIME QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ O NO TE IRÁS JAMÁS DE AQUÍ!"

"¡YA TE DIJE LO QUE ME PASÓ!"

"¡NO TE CREO, ASÍ QUE EMPIEZA A DECIRME LA VERDAD SI ES QUE QUIERES IRTE ALGUNA VEZ DE ESTE GIMNASIO!"

"¡ME IMPORTA UN DEMONIO SI ES QUE UN IMBÉCIL COMO TÚ ME CREE O NO!"

Sin embargo, la joven ensanchó los ojos y se le acabaron las excusas y las ganas de gritar cuando el muchacho la agarró por los hombros y se acercó a ella.

"¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?" – le gritó, tan cerca que casi podía tocar la nariz de la muchacha con la suya

No entendió hasta que vio los ojos sorprendidos de Ayako que había hecho la pregunta correcta, la más importante, la que realmente debía haber hecho desde el momento en que había notado la cicatriz en el pecho de la joven.

Aquella pregunta que nadie le había hecho. Aquella pregunta que jamás había contestado con la verdad.

Sintió una inexplicable sensación de compasión y algo más que aún no lograba nombrar dentro de él cuando los azules ojos de Ayako comenzaron a nublarse. Notó cómo el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a temblar bajo sus manos. Y era por algo más que cansancio. Era algo más que angustia. Era algo más que miedo.

Era derrota. Profunda y solitaria derrota.

Dejando escapar un inaudible sollozo, Ayako bajó la cabeza, mientras Mitsui vio cómo dos pequeñas gotas caían al suelo luego de salir de sus ojos. Actuando por lo que le dictaba todo menos su cerebro, empujó suavemente el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el suyo, mientras ella apoyaba levemente su frente contra su hombro. Lo más delicadamente que pudo, cerró sus brazos alrededor de Ayako, justo cuando ella estrujaba la camiseta del joven con sus finas manos. Mitsui apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello de la muchacha, escuchando sus sollozos, dejando que estropeara su ropa con sus lágrimas, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Ayako, ya que no se atrevía a lastimarla con algún gesto imprudente sobre su espalda.

"Diablos, chica…" – murmuró, luego de varios minutos sin que ella lograra calmarse – "Tan sólo dime quién rayos te hizo esto para partirle la cara"

"N-N-N-No pu-puedo" – tartamudeó ella, entre sollozos. Luego, respiró hondo, alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Mitsui. Sin embargo, la sorprendió que él no pusiera distancia entre ellos. Aún tenía su mano derecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras la otra estaba delicadamente rozando su mejilla – "De verdad que no puedo"

"Dímelo y lo haré" – Mitsui, apoyando su frente contra la de Ayako – "Dime qué rayos es lo que pasa y yo lo arreglaré"

"Está todo tan arruinado que dudo que puedas arreglar algo, Mitsui" – murmuró Ayako, a través de una pequeña sonrisa – "Y si no he podido arreglarlo sola no creo que-"

"¡Pero es que no tienes que arreglarlo sola!" – exclamó el joven, frustrado – "¡Quién quiera que sea el hijo de perra que te hizo esto es porque sabe que no puedes defenderte! ¡Dime quién lo hizo y lo partiré a golpes antes de que siquiera pueda ver quién lo está haciendo!"

"Ojalá pudiera decírtelo" – murmuró Ayako, separándose de él – "De verdad que quisiera"

Mitsui guardó silencio mientras veía a la joven despedirse con una mirada triste. Suspiró, tomando su bolso del piso. Sin embargo, la voz de Ayako hizo que levantara la cabeza para observarla una vez más.

"¿Cinco y media, como siempre?" – preguntó, cuando a sus ojos regresaba esa bella chispa que una vez lo hizo pensar que esa muchacha era más hermosa de lo que había notado antes.

"No me atrevería a llegar tarde" – respondió él, sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba absolutamente mal. Mitsui sacudió la cabeza, tratando de persuadirse de dar media vuelta y regresar directamente por donde había venido. Pero algo en su mente le decía que, si quería alguna vez encontrar una respuesta, esta era la única manera de hacerlo. Miró ansiosamente por sobre su hombro una y otra vez, asegurándose de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, o más bien…que nadie se diera cuenta de que _él_ estaba siguiendo a alguien.

Esperó a que diera vuelta en la esquina. Apenas vio su pequeña y delgada figura desaparecer, corrió hasta la esquina, repitiéndose una vez más que lo que hacía era, por lo bajo, una imprudencia y una estupidez.

Recién había terminado la práctica del día viernes. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y ambos habían quedado en que sólo habrían de entrenar una hora ese día. No habían cruzado una sola palabra acerca del incidente del lunes durante toda la semana. Ayako volvía a ser la misma con él, y él con ella, pero había algo en la manera en que miraba a su alrededor que le indicaba que algo estaba mal más allá de lo que cualquiera era capaz de ver. Entendía que no era un asunto de confianza, entendía que lo que Ayako no quería decirle no era porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

Había estado pensando mil veces durante toda la semana, buscando una razón por la que este impulso dentro de él lo había llevado a seguirla luego de haberse despedido. Y a la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que ella le importaba: Tanto como para querer ayudarla…sin que ella lo supiera. Se propuso como un desafío personal el averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, y tomó la determinación de vengarse de quien le hubiese hecho daño a Ayako, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo, frente a una inmensa casa de color amarillo pálido. Notó que estaba ciertamente nerviosa, ya que se estrujaba las manos sin parar, en un gesto particularmente icónico de su manera de ser. Mantuvo la distancia, mientras entornaba los ojos ante el luminoso rayo de sol lo enceguecía.

La imagen que apreció lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente: Una inmensa expresión de felicidad se cruzó por el rostro de la joven, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante y extendía sus brazos. Corriendo a su encuentro, una pequeña de no más de cuatro años, con el cabello largo y rizado de un bello color castaño oscuro, se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Ayako. La joven la tomó y la levantó de tal manera que pudo hundir su nariz en los intrincados rizos de la pequeña, mientras ella cerraba sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de la muchacha. Luego de depositarla en el piso nuevamente, una pequeña mujer se acercó, de alrededor de unos setenta años, quien le entregó un pequeño bolso de color rojo. Ayako se despidió con un beso en la frente de la anciana, mientras estiraba su mano hacia abajo para que la pequeña la cogiera.

Mitsui apreció la luz que se desprendía del rostro de Ayako, mientras decidía qué era lo que haría luego. ¿Debía seguirlas? ¿O eran ya suficientes imprudencias por un solo día? Decidió lo segundo: Ya era demasiado. No sólo estaba siendo increíblemente irracional, sino que además ese actuar hacia ella estaba bordeando peligrosamente el límite de la paranoia. De todas maneras, ¿qué tanto podría averiguar de lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos? Evidentemente, Ayako sólo había pasado a la casa de algún familiar para recoger a esa pequeña niña. Ningún peligro en ello.

Andaba de aquí para allá. Mitsui simplemente no podía quedarse quieto. Estaba paseándose incesantemente por su habitación, mientras miraba al techo, como si sobre su cabeza se encontrara una respuesta que de sorpresa caería sobre él para solucionar todo lo que lo preocupaba. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Las once de la noche. Al día siguiente tenía práctica con el equipo a las 7 y media de la mañana, a la que pretendía asistir, para luego salir corriendo a las diez y media, y así lograr llegar puntual al segundo partido de Ayako, a las once. Por supuesto, no le había mencionado que iría a verla, pero era casi un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos que él no se perdería a ninguno de los partidos de la muchacha. Sin embargo, teniendo todas las razones posibles para decidirse a ir a descansar, no podía encontrar la manera de guiar sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección.

Y esa dirección se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia alguna señal de Ayako.

Miró el teléfono. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra la ridícula e impertinente idea de llamarla. ¿Y qué rayos iba a decirle? _"¿Hola, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"_. Claro, eso sí que la haría pensar bien de él.

Finalmente, la parte irracional de Mitsui ganó la pelea, haciendo que tomara el teléfono y discara rápidamente su número. Mientras escuchaba el sonido del marcado en la otra línea, se observó en el espejo, descubriendo en el reflejo que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Frunció el ceño, asustado al darse cuenta de que progresivamente estaba adoptando los gestos de Ayako.

"_¿Hola?" _– contestó una voz somnolienta, del otro lado. Mitsui inconscientemente se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Por supuesto que estaba durmiendo, no todos pasaban las horas mirando el techo como él. – _"¿Hola?"_

"Ho-Hola" – dijo, mirando hacia el suelo de su habitación.

"_Mitsui?" – _preguntó ella, en un tono más alto – _"¿Qué pasa?"_

"Nada" – se apresuró a contestar él. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo continuar. No había pensado en qué iba a decirle en cuanto contestara. – "Esto…sólo quería saber…cómo estabas"

"_Dormida, evidentemente…"- _el murmullo estaba mezclado con una risa – _"Y tú, ¿por qué estás despierto aún? Pensé que habías dicho que querías dormir temprano hoy"_

"Sí, en verdad estoy cansado, pero…no podía dormir"

"_¿Te pasa algo? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Mitsui?"_

"¿Qué, es demasiado raro que te llame por teléfono? ¿Tú no llamas a tus amigos, acaso?" – pensó que aquella era una buena salida.

"_Yo, sí, pero…tú no eres del tipo que llama por teléfono simplemente para conversar del clima"_

"¿Y quién habla del clima?"

"_¿Te importaría decirme de una vez por qué me llamaste?"_

"Ya te lo dije" – murmuró él, sentándose sobre la cama – "Quería saber si es que te encontrabas bien"- Aguardó, pacientemente, mientras escuchaba que la muchacha suspiraba levemente.

"_Estoy bien" – _la voz de la joven sonaba segura – _"Un poco nerviosa por el partido de mañana, nada más. Pero, por lo demás…me encuentro bien. Lo siento, no creas que me molesta hablar contigo, pero mi hermana pequeña está durmiendo conmigo en estos momentos, y no quisiera despertarla" – _Mitsui estuvo a punto de decirle que ahora entendía quién era la niña pequeña, pero no tenía una excusa decente para esconder el hecho que la había estado siguiendo – _"Así que trataré de dormir ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Esto…¿no dejarás de ir mañana al partido, verdad?"_

"Jamás se me ocurriría" – le dijo, consciente de que ella no podía ver la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro – "Duerme bien. Buenas noches, Ayako"

"_Buenas noches, Mitsui"_

* * *

Miyagi observó atentamente a Mitsui. Por alguna razón, no entendía por qué se lo veía tan enfurecido. Él siempre era de los que se entusiasmaba aún más si es que las prácticas se alargaban. Le gustaba pavonearse cuando todos los demás se cansaban y él no. Y sin embargo, en cuanto Akagi dijo que jugarían un partido más, cuando eran cerca de las diez y media, Mitsui había protestado, diciendo que supuestamente sólo debían entrenar hasta esa hora. Por supuesto, Akagi lo había silenciado con tan sólo una mirada, mientras Mitsui tomaba su posición en la ofensiva, rechinando los dientes.

Se comportaba más agresivamente que antes. Estaba furioso e iracundo, y miraba el reloj a cada segundo. Miyagi alzó una ceja. Sintió un pinchazo de sorpresa, cuando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo lo llevó a una conclusión que ciertamente lo desconcertaba: ¿Tenía alguna relación la manera en que se comportaba Mitsui con que Ayako no se hubiera presentado aquel sábado? Era la segunda vez. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el sábado pasado, cuando ella no había asistido a la práctica, Mitsui tampoco lo había hecho.

De repente, escuchó que el profesor Anzai llamaba a Mitsui. El joven tomó aire, evidentemente tratando de controlar su ira, mientras se acercaba hacia el anciano director. Continuó jugando, pero su mirada seguía fija en los dos. Frunció el ceño cuando el rostro de Mitsui se iluminaba y estrechaba la mano del profesor Anzai. El muchacho corrió rápidamente hacia el borde de la cancha, y tomó su bolso. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que tal vez su amigo tenía una buena razón para tener que irse, y que esa razón no tenía nada que ver con Ayako. Sin embargo, el profesor Anzai lo llamó nuevamente. Mitsui se detuvo para mirarlo, y sonrió cuando el anciano le entregó un objeto para que se lo llevara.

Miyagi sintió cómo en su pecho se formaba un enorme agujero: Era el abanico de Ayako.

Continuará…


	6. Lo que pasa cuando el espacio se reduce

**No me pertenece Slam Dunk, como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes. Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus reviews y ojalá les guste!**

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Seis: Lo que pasa cuando el espacio...se reduce**

Ayako suspiró, exhausta, mientras una de las muchachas de la reserva le entregaba una botella con agua. Miró el marcador: Perdían por siete puntos, y sólo quedaban dos minutos para que terminara la primera mitad. Sentía un frío terrible recorrer su espalda, mientras miraba incesantemente hacia las gradas. No había rastro de Mitsui. Y le molestaba en sobremanera no poder concentrarse a causa de su ausencia. Había estado cometiendo los mismos errores que en los entrenamientos, pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo le faltaba si es que él no se encontraba cerca para apoyarla. Simplemente…no sentía que era ella misma en la camiseta de su equipo si es que Mitsui no estaba ahí. La imagen del partido sin él…no estaba completa.

Volvieron a la cancha y tomó su posición defensiva. Corrió rápidamente para bloquear a la centro que había estado causándoles grandes problemas durante los últimos minutos. En cuanto logró arrebatarle el balón, comenzó a correr hacia la canasta del equipo contrario. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su pecho mientras se concentraba en la figura de la muchacha que se encontraba bajo la canasta, lista para detenerla. En cuanto dejó atrás a las demás del equipo contrario, se detuvo frente a su oponente, boteando el balón mientras pensaba en cómo pasarla. Inconscientemente, bajó la cabeza para concentrarse, pero rápidamente levantó la vista, sorprendida, en cuanto una voz furiosa se alzó como una ola desde las gradas, por encima de todo el ruido que producían los espectadores.

"¡DEJA DE MIRAR SUS PIES Y LEVANTA LA CABEZA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!"

Sin tener tiempo para voltearse, Ayako obedeció y se enfrentó a la joven que intentaba acercarse a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un giro utilizando solamente sus tobillos, logrando pasarla con gran rapidez. Saltó lo más alto que pudo y depositó el balón en la canasta. Por los gritos de sus compañeras, descubrió que había encestado. Comenzó a correr hacia su canasta para defender, y mientras lo hacía, su mirada voló hacia las gradas.

Y su mirada quedó atrapada en otra mirada. Una sonrisa ancha se extendió por su rostro en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Mitsui. Evidentemente, parecía agitado y todavía tenía puesta la tenida deportiva que utilizaba para entrenar. Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar los pensamientos que antes la habían invadido: Claro que él no le habría fallado jamás. La práctica se había alargado más de la cuenta, probablemente, y por la forma en que se veía, era evidente que había corrido para llegar a su partido de todas maneras.

Levantó el pulgar hacia él en cuanto se acabó la primera mitad: Ahora estaban ambos equipos empatados. Y era gracias a las últimas tres canastas de Ayako. Mitsui le guiñó un ojo, mientras la observaba desparecer por las puertas del gimnasio hacia los vestidores.

* * *

Mitsui alzó levemente el puño, en un inconsciente gesto de felicidad y orgullo cuando vio a Ayako saltar alegremente, envuelta en el abrazo de su capitán, luego de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el final del partido. Una oleada de súbita emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo, en cuanto vio el marcador: Esta vez, no habían ganado por dos puntos. La victoria se la habían llevado Ayako y sus compañeras por más de veinte. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida. Asintió una vez hacia a Ayako, dándole a entender que, al igual que la última vez, la esperaría fuera del gimnasio.

Ayako caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, impaciente por encontrarse con Mitsui. Estaba lista para recibir un par de regaños de su parte, sobre todo a causa de su falta de concentración. Pero, en realidad, no podía importarle menos si es que él la reprendía. Lo que la sorprendía en aquellos momentos era otra cosa: Que verlo cerca de ella y escucharlo dirigirse sólo a ella…se había convertido en algo muy parecido a la imperiosa necesidad de respirar.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de salida, se encontró con la figura de Mitsui. A diferencia de la última vez, no la esperaba con la mirada cálida que en ese momento la reconfortó. Lo único que hizo fue recibir su bolso cuando ella lo lanzó hacia él, para luego acercarse un poco a ella.

"Te prometo que la próxima vez que te sorprenda mirando hacia el piso, voy a envolverte el cuello con cinta adhesiva" – le dijo, empujándola levemente, en aquel gesto tan propio de él – "A ver si es que de esa manera logras mantenerla erguida"

"Oh, vamos, no fue tan grave,¿ o sí?" – preguntó Ayako, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo más de cerca. Mitsui soltó una carcajada: Aquello siempre lo había hecho reír; cuando ella alzaba la cabeza para hablarle y casi no lograba verlo a los ojos por su baja estatura. Se parecía a la imagen de una niña que no podía alcanzar un frasco de la última repisa del supermercado. Y sí, se daba cuenta de que Ayako estaba haciéndolo porque sabía que de esa forma siempre su mal humor se esfumaba.

"Cállate ya" – dijo, abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera primero

Caminaron juntos calle abajo, disfrutando de la fría brisa que soplaba en esos momentos. Mitsui alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, notando la forma en que las nubes comenzaban a reunirse sobre ellos.

"Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?" – preguntó Ayako, con los ojos encendidos de súbita emoción – "La práctica en la escuela ya se debe haber acabado, podríamos ir a jugar un poco al gimnasio, ¿te parece?"

"Pues sí que estás animada hoy" – comentó Mitsui, alzando una ceja – "¿No tuviste suficiente con el partido de hace un rato?"

"Si tienes miedo, siempre podemos dejarlo para otro día" – comentó Ayako, con una sonrisa de suficiencia

"¿Qué yo te tengo miedo a ti?" – preguntó él, riendo – "Sigue soñando, niña"

* * *

Mitsui volvió a reír cuando vio al figura de Ayako moviéndose sigilosamente hacia las puertas del gimnasio, cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera verlos.

"¡Oye, deja de hacer eso!" – exclamó Mitsui, entre risas – "¡No es como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen o algo por el estilo!"

"Entra" – dijo ella, sonriendo. Cuando el joven lo hizo, cerró las puertas detrás de ellos.

Jugaron por más de dos horas, hasta que fue Mitsui quien le dijo que se detuvieran. Por supuesto, esto provocó un ataque de comentarios por parte de Ayako, partiendo por su supuesta superioridad a pesar del cansancio, para luego seguir por los "años" que Mitsui le llevaba.

"Para de creerte más joven que yo" – dijo Mitsui, exhausto – "Y si fueras tan buena como dices, no me habrías pedido que te entrenara en primer lugar. Los mejores no necesitamos entrenamiento especial"

"Sí, claro, anciano" - Ayako le tendió la mano para que él la cogiera – "Vámonos antes de que te dé un infarto o algo por el estilo"

Sin embargo, en cuanto salieron por las puertas del gimnasio hacia el patio, los detuvo la imagen de la lluvia que arreciaba incesantemente. Soltando un suspiro molesto, ambos corrieron bajo el agua hacia el edificio principal, quedando completamente empapados en tan sólo un par de segundos. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a los vestidores, mientras ambos trataban de no resbalar por los pasillos. Entraron a los vestidores, justo cuando algo atrapó la atención de Ayako: Había un trapeador apoyado justo en el umbral de la puerta, pero hacia el lado del pasillo. Pensó en que tal vez sería mejor que dejara los vestidores limpios, para que los muchachos no tuvieran que limpiar en la próxima práctica. Se acercó hacia la puerta, pero la figura de Mitsui la detuvo.

"¿Pero qué rayos haces?" – dijo, tomando la manilla de la puerta y cerrándola con un solo movimiento. Ayako abrió la boca, levantándose de puntillas para ver por la pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba en la puerta. Vio que el trapeador se había inclinado con el golpe de la puerta, con la punta deteniéndose justo debajo de la manilla. – "¿Y qué miras?"

Ayako ignoró las palabras de Mitsui, tomando la manilla de la puerta, y haciéndola girar. Ensanchó los ojos cuando notó que estaba bloqueada. No podía abrir la puerta.

"¡Genial!" – exclamó, enfurecida – "¡NOS DEJASTE ENCERRADOS!"

"¿Qué?" – Mitsui tomó el lugar de la joven cuando se apartó. Trató de girar la manilla varias veces, sin ningún resultado – "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ESE TRAPEADOR BLOQUEANDO LA PUERTA?"

"¡INTENTÉ SACARLO ANTES DE QUE CERRARAS!"

"¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?"

"¡¿INSINÚAS QUE ESTO FUE MI CULPA? ¡PUES TE INFORMO QUE ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS GRACIAS A TI Y SÓLO A TI!"

"¡DEJA DE GRITARME!" – exclamó Mitsui, tomándola de los hombros. Cuando la muchacha suspiró levemente para calmarse, se inclinó hacia la puerta, empujándola. Pero no pudo abrirla.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó Ayako, sentándose en el piso

"Hay que esperar a que pare de llover" – dijo Mitsui, mirando por la ventana del otro lado del vestidor – "De esa forma podré salir por la ventana y bajar por el pasillo sin resbalar"

"Perfecto" – comentó la joven, viendo al muchacho tomar asiento junto a ella.

En un gesto que sintió que era perfectamente natural, Ayako se inclinó hacia un lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mitsui. Y él, como respuesta casi automática ante la acción de la muchacha, apoyó su mejilla en el mojado cabello de Ayako. Cerró los ojos cuando lo alcanzó el suave aroma a cerezas que emanaba de la figura de la joven. Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos de silencio, notó que la muchacha comenzaba a tiritar. Frunciendo el ceño, tocó con su mano la mejilla de Ayako, dándose cuenta de que estaba increíblemente fría.

"Estás congelada" – dijo, moviéndose levemente hacia un lado para levantarse y tenderle la mano. – "Tienes que cambiarte de ropa"

"Pues acabo de recordar que dejé mi bolso en el gimnasio" – dijo Ayako, mientras su mandíbula comenzaba a ponerse aún más rígida a causa de los escalofríos – "Tengo la costumbre de dejar todo aquí, así que lo olvidé"

"Tengo una camiseta y la chaqueta del uniforme" – dijo Mitsui, abriendo su casillero y sacando ambas prendas – "Quítate esa camiseta mojada y ponte esto" – le lanzó la ropa seca, la cual aterrizó en la cabeza de Ayako. La muchacha se la quitó de encima, tomando la mano de Mitsui para levantarse – "Descuida" – comentó él, mientras pasaba a su lado e inclinándose hacia ella hasta estar a tan sólo unos centímetros de su oído – "Prometo que no miraré"

"Pedazo de idiota" – comentó ella, empujándolo hacia un lado. Sin embargo, antes de quitarse la camiseta mojada, comprobó por el rabillo del ojo que Mitsui realmente no estuviera mirándola. El joven estaba sentado, con la espalda contra la pared, con los ojos completamente cerrados. La muchacha se quitó rápidamente la camiseta mojada, para ponerse la de Mitsui. Por supuesto, le quedaba increíblemente grande, pero que en esos momentos, le venía a la mar de bien a causa del frío que sentía. – "Ya puedes mirar"

"No es que fuese a mirar algo que ya no hubiera visto" – comentó, observando a la muchacha sentarse nuevamente junto a él. Pero esta vez, luego de ver a la joven cubrir sus piernas con la chaqueta, levantó el brazo para cubrir con él los hombros de la muchacha. Sonrió cuando ella se inclinó para disminuir la distancia entre ellos, notando que ya no había ni un solo rastro de incomodidad en el comportamiento de ambos.

Porque eso era lo que ocurría: Ya ambos habían dejado de preocuparse de lo que el otro podría estar pensando, ya no importaba si es que esta clase de conducta era extraña para ambos. Simplemente, los dos podían entender que algo había aparecido entre ellos, que se habían acercado más de lo que habían esperado jamás, sobre todo si es que se trataba de dos personas como ellos. Porque, viendo las probabilidades que ambos tenían contempladas antes de comenzar los entrenamientos, jamás habrían imaginado que terminarían siendo amigos tan cercanos. Existían una suerte de complicidad y comprensión entre ellos que los llevaba a necesitarse.

Mitsui volvió a sonreír, mientras apoyaba nuevamente la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Ayako. Cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando la voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, ¿tú crees que para el próximo partido sea necesario que-?" – Sin embargo, ella se detuvo cuando alzó la cabeza levemente para observar más atentamente a Mitsui. Esto porque el joven había hecho algo parecido, y había inclinado su propia cabeza hacia abajo, para escucharla mejor.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, mientras los ojos de cada uno se deslizaban por los rasgos del otro. Mitsui notó por primera vez que Ayako tenía varias pecas sobre su nariz y que se esparcían desde ahí hacia los lados, decorando sus mejillas. Ella, por su lado, vio que los ojos de Mitsui tenían dos pequeñas manchas de color verde claro, que contrastaban con el azul profundo de ellos. Él vio que las pestañas de Ayako eran más gruesas de lo que recordaba. Ella notó que su piel estaba marcada por un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Él actuó guiado por un extraño impulso que provenía de su pecho. Ella decidió no alejarse por otro impulso, que parecía venir del ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Mitsui rozó la mejilla de Ayako con los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras el brazo que envolvía los hombros de la muchacha se cerraba aún más, acercando su figura hacia él. Respirando el suave aroma que desprendía el cabello de la joven, rozó su nariz con la punta de la suya, mientras un escalofrío desconocido hasta entonces para él recorría su espalda. Ayako dejó que su mano tímidamente se alzara hasta el cuello de Mitsui, para después caer sobre el cuello de su camiseta. Sintiendo un calor que lo hizo sonreír mentalmente, Mitsui accedió al gesto autoritario de la muchacha, dejando que ella jalara de su camiseta para acortar aún más la distancia entre los dos. Finalmente, en el momento en que dejó de respirar y su corazón se aceleró más que nunca en toda su existencia, Mitsui dejó que el impulso tomara el control de sí mismo, para así presionar levemente sus labios contra los de Ayako. Notando la suavidad con que el muchacho rozaba sus labios, la joven cerró aún más sus manos en la camiseta de Mitsui, como si tenerlo así de cerca no fuera suficiente. El delicado toque de la piel de la muchacha hizo que él no pudiera resistirse, acariciando con sus labios con más intensidad que antes. Su mano derecha se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta el cuello de la joven, para luego perderse en los indomables rizos que caían sobre su espalda. Ayako sintió cómo un escalofrío la estremecía, y la única forma que pensó podía acallarlo fue ceder a él: Sus manos delgadas se alzaron hasta el rostro de Mitsui, una de ellas se posó sobre su mejilla, mientras la otra envolvía y revolvía el corto cabello del joven. Y sin embargo, completamente controlada por las emociones que la invadían en ese momento, aún sentía que no era suficiente.

Ayako se inclinó hacia él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas, sin romper la conexión entre ellos. Mitsui se dio cuenta de que la muchacha, literalmente, se abalanzaba delicadamente sobre él, sin dejar de memorizar su rostro con sus manos. Podía sentir cómo se aceleraba la respiración de la joven cuando él rozaba su espalda suavemente con sus manos, por lo que decidió llevarlo un paso más allá. Impidiéndole que fuera ella quien se inclinara sobre él, con un movimiento rápido, fue él quien la empujó con el brazo izquierdo hacia su cuerpo, para luego determinadamente poner su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y hundir sus labios en los de ella. Ayako suspiró en la boca de Mitsui, mientras tímidamente tocaba la punta de la lengua del muchacho con la suya. Por supuesto, fue todo el permiso que él necesitó: Sin dejar de empujarla hacia él, dejó que su lengua se apoderara de la boca de la muchacha, mientras ella no se resistía a la urgencia del beso.

Un demonio lo que pasara después, pensaba Mitsui. Un condenado demonio lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Un cuerno si es que esto lo complicaba todo. Lo que sentía en esos momentos lo valía. No, no era eso. Era ella. Ella valía lo que sentía en esos momentos, y si tenía que pagar las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, incluso si es que Ayako lo hacía pagar las consecuencias…bien lo merecía.

Debido a que había comenzado a sumirse en sus pensamientos, lo pilló desprevenido el fuerte tirón de su camiseta por parte de Ayako. Rápidamente, perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia adelante, pero alcanzó a atrapar a la muchacha por la espalda antes de caer. Sin embargo, el veloz movimiento sobre la espalda de la joven hizo que ambos cayeran, él sobre ella. Ayako hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor, pero que no pasó desapercibido por Mitsui. Recordó los múltiples moretones y arañazos que había visto en ella, y que probablemente no habían cicatrizado aún. Quitó su mano de la espalda de la joven, para luego inclinarse sobre ella. Sonrió ante la imagen que tenía frente a él: Ayako observándolo con los ojos atentos y brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y el cabello esparcido como un abanico sobre el suelo del vestidor. Sin embargo, lo que lo hizo sentir esa extraña emoción nuevamente dentro de su pecho fue aquello que vio dentro de los ojos de la muchacha: En ellos, no había ni una sola señal de duda. De alguna u otra manera, había esperado encontrarse con una suerte de arrepentimiento por parte de ella. Se imaginó que le diría que eran sólo amigos, que esto no era apropiado, que era el peor momento para hacer algo como esto, que no era su tipo, que sólo lo consideraba un muchacho cualquiera, que le gustaba otro…y así había enumerado las dudas luego de separarse de ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, los ojos de Ayako no demostraban ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento.

"Oye…" – dijo Mitsui, haciendo un gesto leve hacia la ventana, aún con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Ayako, quien no parecía querer levantarse del piso, ni tampoco mostraba intenciones de querer que él lo hiciera – "Ya dejó de llover…"

Había cosas que Mitsui detestaba. Una de ella era que lo obligaran a hacer cosas. Y si a ello se le agregaba que alguien lo obligara por medio del uso de algún gesto autoritario, el resultado era que dejara escapar su furia aún más. Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia cuando Ayako volvió a tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta e hizo que se inclinara hacia ella una vez más, pero haciendo que se detuviera en cuanto su rostro estuvo a sólo un centímetro del suyo.

"¿Y a quién rayos le importa la lluvia?" – murmuró, mientras una ancha sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Mitsui sonrió, para luego volver a rozar la nariz de Ayako con la suya.

Se volvió a perder en los labios de la joven, esta vez más lento y sin tanta urgencia como unos momentos antes. Tembló levemente cuando las manos de la joven se deslizaron por su cuello, trazando líneas con sus finos dedos. Dejó escapar un leve asomo de risa cuando ella mordió su labio inferior suavemente.

"Tú…" – murmuró, besando sus labios entre las pausas en las que hablaba – "Tú…" – repitió, presionando su boca contra la de ella una vez más – "Eres una pequeña pervertida"

"Fuiste tú el que nos dejó encerrados" – respondió ella, sonriendo cuando él golpeó levemente su mejilla con su nariz

"Patético" – dijo él, besando la mejilla izquierda de la joven – "Me atrapó una insignificante como tú…usando tan sólo un trapeador"

La risa de Ayako inundó todo el vestidor, mientras las carcajadas de Mitsui se unían a las suyas.


	7. Discusiones

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Siete: Discusiones**

Ayako se levantó aquel domingo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se acercó al espejo en la esquina de su habitación y contempló su reflejo. Sacudió la cabeza, ya que ni siquiera podía reconocer la imagen que se le devolvía. Su rostro parecía el de una extraña: Sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, incluso cuando aún hacía un poco de frío y además, hasta su piel se veía más saludable que muchos días antes.

Si se detenía a pensar por qué se sentía tan diferente, incluso ella no podía creerlo. Jamás se imaginó que algo así ocurriría, y mucho menos que sería…con él. ¿Mitsui? ¿Hisashi Mitsui? ¿EN SERIO?

Incluso cuando lo pronunciaba, cuando se imaginaba contándoselo a alguien, ella misma creería que era una mentira. Algo completamente imposible. Y sin embargo, todo su ser le indicaba lo contrario. Ese extraño encogimiento del estómago le decía que los recuerdos que ahora la invadían realmente se debían a algo que había, de hecho, ocurrido. Sonrió cuando un extraño e inesperado calor recorrió su pecho cuando recordó el suave roce de los labios de Mitsui contra los suyos. Dejó fluir sus pensamientos mientras observaba su reflejo, que ahora mostraba a una radiante muchacha que jugaba con un largo rizo que envolvía uno de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, un sonido la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó y vio a la pequeña figura revolverse entre las sábanas de la cama. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente, para después sentarse al borde de la cama.

"A despertarse…" – murmuró, inclinando su cabeza hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de una pequeña cabeza rizada – "Es hora de levantarse, muñeca" – Rió cuando la niña emitió un gemido de molestia ante la idea de tener que despertar.

"No quiero…" – murmuró ella, estirando los brazos para que Ayako la tomara. La joven se estiró y la cogió en sus brazos. La besó en la mejilla cuando logró sacar el enmarañado cabello que la cubría.

"Pero si hoy tenemos un gran día" – dijo Ayako, bajando las escaleras – "Recuerda que iremos a al cine y después al centro comercial a comprarte un vestido nuevo"

"¿Y luego a casa?" – preguntó la niña, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Ayako

"Y luego a casa" – dijo la muchacha, abriendo la puerta de la cocina lentamente, para que el ruido no despertara a su padre, que probablemente seguía dormido

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?"

Ayako sintió una aguja de angustia atravesar su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

"Mei" – comenzó, lentamente – "Iré a buscarte el próximo viernes, ¿de acuerdo? Y siempre sabes que puedes llamarme si algo ocurre. Estarás bien con mamá y tu papá"

"¿Y por qué no puedes vivir con nosotros?" – preguntó ella, alzando la cabeza cuando Ayako la depositó en el piso para preparar el desayuno – "Te echo de menos"

"Yo también, nena" – dijo, acariciando el cabello de la niña – "Más adelante, cuando seas mayor, entenderás algunas cosas que hoy no puedo decirte"

Se arrodilló frente a la niña y la envolvió con sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en su pequeño cuello. Inhaló el suave aroma de la pequeña, reprimiendo el dolor que sentía al ver que no podía decirle por qué no vivía con su madre y su nuevo esposo, el padre de Mei. Su plan era aguardar unos cuantos años, esperar a estar a la mitad de la carrera de medicina, y así poder comprar un departamento propio. Lo que su madre no sabía era que pretendía llevarse a Mei con ella. No podía dejarla a merced de la situación en la que ella estaba creciendo. No podía abandonarla, porque estaba segura de que en algún momento, su madre haría a su hermana lo mismo que había hecho con ella: Alejarse. No necesariamente irse, pero sí aislarse de lo que la rodeaba, y cerrar los ojos para Mei de la misma manera que lo hacía con ella ahora. Esta especie de "custodia compartida" de la pequeña era casi graciosa, ya que quienes se peleaban por la pequeña eran el nuevo esposo de su madre y Ayako, su hermanastra. Su padre, a pesar de llevar muchos años divorciado de la madre de Ayako, quería mucho a la pequeña Mei, y debido al amor incondicional que bordeaba en la adoración hacia su hija, había accedido a tratar de integrar a la niña en el núcleo familiar. Pero aún así, Ayako aún no lograba controlar todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa de su madre una vez que ella se iba. Y eso la enfurecía.

"Todo lo que hago, es por ti, Mei…" – dijo, apoyando su frente contra la de la pequeña – "Jamás lo olvides. Te quiero más de lo que puedes entender"

* * *

Ayako tocó el timbre de la inmensa casa amarilla con cierta dificultad, ya que tenía a Mei en los brazos, completamente dormida. Miró su reloj, comprobando que eran cerca de las nueve y media. Esperó por unos cuantos segundos a que la puerta se abriera. Pero en cuanto aquello ocurrió, instintivamente dio un paso atrás y abrazó a Mei con más fuerza. La figura frente a ella la hizo temblar, como cada vez que se encontraban. Y recordaba muy bien el último encuentro…más de lo que quería.

"¿Lo pasaron bien?" – preguntó él, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios

"Sí" – contestó Ayako, con un hilo de voz – "¿Dónde está mamá?"

"Fuera de la ciudad" – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – "Llegará el martes, por negocios. Ya sabes cómo funciona todo eso"

"De acuerdo" – continuó Ayako, haciendo un gesto que demostraba que pretendía entregarle a Mei – "Dile que pasaré por ella el viernes después de la escuela, como siempre"

"¿Por qué no vas a dejarla hasta su cama?" – la sonrisa se expandió más por el rostro del hombre de más o menos cuarenta años. Ayako se estremeció ante la mirada maliciosa que en esos momentos se posaba sobre ella. Suspiró y entró a la casa, sin detenerse hasta subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de la pequeña, que solía ser suya antes de que ella naciera.

Dejó a Mei en la cama, para luego cubrirla con las frazadas de color verde que se encontraban al pie de esta. Sonrió cuando la vio profundamente dormida, mientras la besaba en la frente y alisaba su cabello con sus dedos. Prendió la lámpara que se encontraba en la repisa al lado de la ventana, para que con la tenue luz la niña no se sintiera en la oscuridad que la asustaba, si es que llegase a despertarse durante la noche. Mirándola por última vez, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

De pie en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, Ayako contempló hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que la puerta de entrada seguía abierta, y que no habían señales de él alrededor. Lo más rápidamente que pudo, bajó los escalones de dos en dos, viendo la luz del poste de la calle como una suerte de guía que le infundía seguridad. En cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras, se lanzó hacia la puerta…la cual se cerró en sus narices, luego de que alguien apareciera absolutamente de la nada a su lado. Ayako se quedó quieta, mientras su respiración disminuía lentamente producto de un frío que la invadía. Despacio, casi con sigilo, sintió cómo una mano se cerraba en torno a su muñeca derecha. Escuchando su corazón latir más lento que antes, ella se volteó con cuidado para encontrarse con su mirada, la cual estaba llena de una retorcida felicidad que provocaba que un pánico estremecedor recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" – preguntó él, acercando su rostro al oído de la joven – "¿No te gustaría quedarte un poco más?"

* * *

Mitsui se despertó de un salto al escuchar el sonido de la vibración de su celular contra la madera de su mesa de noche. Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad, pensando que tal vez se había despertado producto de un mal sueño. Difícil, ya que rara vez soñaba, y si lo hacía, jamás se acordaba a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, el sonido se repitió, por lo que se inclinó sobre su costado y prendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de su cama. Tomó el celular con la mano derecha, mientras frotaba sus ojos con la izquierda.

Era un mensaje de texto. En la pantalla podía ver que era del número de Ayako. Rápidamente, lo abrió, pero solo se encontró con una línea solitaria: _"No puedo ir a la práctica de la mañana. Lo siento. A."_

Suspiró, sintiendo una extraña molestia en el cuerpo ante la perspectiva de no contar con los momentos a solas con Ayako al día siguiente, que ya eran necesarios si es que quería que su día comenzara bien. Sin embargo, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y apagó la luz. Giró sobre su costado y se cubrió con las sábanas, sintiendo que se nuevamente se hundía en aquel estado de descanso que tanto apreciaba…

_Un_ _momento_, pensó. Con una velocidad extraña para él, se volteó y prendió la luz. Revisó el mensaje una vez más, tomando nota especialmente del momento en que había sido enviado. Tres y cuarto de la mañana.

"¿Pero qué demonios hace despierta a esta hora?" – se preguntó, en voz alta. Y, de repente, sintió el pinchazo de la revelación cruzar su pecho: La última vez que Ayako había faltado a la práctica de la mañana, la había descubierto tratando de esconder unos inmensos moretones y arañazos en su espalda.

Un pánico irracional, que jamás había sentido en su vida, lo invadió sin compasión. ¿Y si le había pasado lo mismo esta vez? ¿Y si ese alguien que él pretendía descubrir la había lastimado nuevamente? Y si era así…¿qué tan mal se encontraba? Imaginó una escena en la que Ayako, tan pequeña como era, trataba de defenderse de una figura que en esos momentos no tenía rostro ni forma para él. La sola idea de que algo así le hubiese ocurrido hizo que su sangre hirviera hasta el punto en que sintió la urgencia de destrozar algo.

Fijó la vista una vez más en el teléfono, y en ese instante decidió que no esperaría hasta el día siguiente: Sin reparar en la probabilidad de que el mensaje hubiese demorado más en llegar de lo normal, discó su número y esperó en la línea. Escuchó el tono hasta que fue enviado al correo de voz. Gruñó, frustrado y molesto, pero llamó una vez más. Y así lo intentó por varios minutos, sin ninguna respuesta. Enojado, estampó el celular contra la mesa y apagó la luz. Peleando contra las sábanas, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de todo, volvió a acostarse. Contempló el techo, y casi podía leer en él una frase que hacía que la furia de la incertidumbre lo golpeara como un hacha en la frente: _"Simplemente…ella no te quiere contestar" _

Ya de mañana, Mitsui caminaba por la calle, sosteniendo su maletín y su bolso con la misma mano. Le molestaba el hecho que no pudiera disfrutar un día hermoso como aquel simplemente porque se había acostumbrado a no recorrer solo el camino a la escuela. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de encontrarse con ella allá tal vez hacía que todo fuera un poco más interesante. Al menos, de eso intentaba convencerse. Porque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, después de varios y arduos intentos, no había logrado concentrarse en nada más que en lo que había pasado el sábado. Sentía algo insospechado, diferente y ciertamente agradable luego de lo que había sucedido. Todavía no lograba nombrarlo, sobre todo porque muchachos como él huían aterrorizados ante cualquier término que se asimilara a "_amor_". Siempre había creído que algo como eso jamás le ocurriría a alguien como él, y en realidad, jamás lo había buscado, y mucho menos necesitado. Y sin embargo, tampoco sentía que lo que había desencadenado el suceso del sábado fuese algo similar a ello. La verdad era que…había empezado mucho antes: Fue la primera vez que ella intentó golpearlo a causa de sus gritos, fue cuando sintió el orgullo de su progreso como si fuese suyo, fue durante sus eternas conversaciones, fue la primera vez que la abrazó, fue la primera vez que empezó a necesitarla…

Y aún así, no creía que fuese amor. Porque lo que sentía que los había ido uniendo era una suerte de lealtad, comprensión y complicidad que lo conectaba a ella como jamás le había ocurrido con nadie más.

Sonrió una vez más, mientras cruzaba la entrada de la escuela. Como siempre, no se detuvo a contemplar a los demás estudiantes, ya que todas las caras para él eran parecidas entre ellas. Rara vez se encontraba con algún miembro del equipo, que sí eran distinguibles entre los demás jóvenes, puesto que, fieles a su irresponsabilidad, siempre llegaban tarde. Con la vista plasmada en el edificio, distinguió una pequeña figura caminando hacia la entrada, unos cuantos metros más adelante. Por supuesto, aquellos rizos los podría haber identificado en cualquier lugar.

"¡Ayako!" – exclamó, apresurando sus pasos hacia ella. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la muchacha se detenía con un pequeño salto, como si su voz la asustara, y luego comenzaba a caminar más rápido para entrar a la escuela. Sin embargo, jamás pensó realmente que podía dejarlo a él atrás, quien era por millares más veloz que ella. Y fue detenida por la mano de Mitsui alrededor de su muñeca. Él cruzó rápidamente el espacio que había entre los dos hasta ponerse frente a ella. Parpadeó varias veces al encontrarse con su imagen: Estaba más pálida de lo habitual y sus labios estaban coloreados de un tono violáceo. Ella no alzó la vista, y si lo hubiera hecho, tampoco le hubiese dado mucha información, ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gruesas gafas oscuras para el sol – "¿Por qué usas esos lentes?" – preguntó, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo para encontrar la mirada de la joven – "¿Y por qué no fuiste esta mañana a entrenar?"

"Te envié un mensaje" – respondió ella, con un hilo de voz – "Correré las treinta vueltas en la tarde"

"Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso" – continuó Mitsui, molesto por la manera en que ella evitaba contestar su pregunta con la verdad – "No me importa si es que corres más o menos, lo que me interesa es saber por qué no podías ir. Te llamé varias veces y no contestaste tampoco" – se sorprendía del tono que utilizó al decir la última frase. Parecía que estaba acusándola de un asunto que implicaba traición

"No escuché mi teléfono" – contestó Ayako, caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Luego, le dijo por sobre su hombro – "Te veo más tarde en el entrenamiento"

"Oh, no, claro que no" – dijo él, adelantando a la muchacha y bloqueando su camino. No iba a escapar tan fácilmente esta vez

"¿Pero cuál es tu problema?" – le disparó Ayako, molesta por la actitud de Mitsui – "Te avisé que no podía ir, desquítate en la tarde conmigo por haber faltado si quieres, pero ahora tengo que entrar a mi clase"

"Quítate las gafas" – demandó él, entornando la mirada

"¿Qué te importa si es que tengo gafas puestas o no?"

"Ahí va, siempre contestas con preguntas cuando no quieres decir la verdad" – dijo Mitsui, rechinando los dientes – "Quítate las gafas y mírame, si es que no tienes nada que esconder, por supuesto"

"¡Oh, claro, como sí tú nunca hubieses escondido algo en tu vida, señor pandillero delincuente!" – exclamó Ayako, caminando hacia las escaleras

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?" – preguntó él, ahora abiertamente enojado con ella – "No trates de escabullirte dirigiendo toda esta discusión hacia mí"

"¡Déjame sola entonces!" – pasó por su lado, pero casi perdió el equilibrio entre el primer escalón y el segundo, cuando él la tomó por el brazo para impedir que se fuera. Sin embargo y lamentablemente para ella, con la fuerza del tiró por parte del joven, se tambaleó hacia un lado y de su nariz se deslizaron las gafas oscuras hacia el piso. Trató de recuperarlas, pero Mitsui fue más rápido que ella, pues en cuanto se inclinó hacia el suelo, la mano del joven ya jugueteaba con el pequeño objeto.

"Ahora, si no te importa, Señorita Siempre-Evado-Preguntas, ¿podrías mirarme y-?" – el tono divertido de su voz al ver el inútil intento de Ayako por tomar los lentes antes que él se le atoró en la garganta. Sintió un agudo escalofrío en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la muchacha: Las anteriores pecas que una vez había considerado hermosas habían desaparecido por una serie de arañazos que de escarlata teñían la piel de sus mejillas. Y uno de sus ojos estaba decorado por un denso morado, y al interior de ambos se veían los estragos de varias horas seguidas de llanto – "¿Qué…?" – no sabía ni siquiera cómo preguntar – "¿Cómo…? ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?"

"No me preguntes ahora" – dijo ella, escapando escaleras arriba. Mitsui no la siguió, ya que aún estaba tratando de sopesar la imagen que había contemplado.

Las gafas crujieron mientras se rompían dentro del puño cerrado de Mitsui. Su mandíbula se tornó rígida, sus dientes estaban a punto de resquebrajarse por la furia y tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver el rojo que seguramente se cernía sobre él.

Por supuesto que había tenido razón cuando había visto una vez más el mensaje.

* * *

"¿Supiste lo que le ocurrió a Ayako?" – escuchó Mitsui, mientras terminaba de poner su venda sobre la rodilla. Miró a Miyagi, que tenía una expresión de preocupación y terror que hizo que se sintiera enfermo. La ira de la mañana no lo había abandonado, y ahora mismo tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear a alguien, y pensó que era muy mala suerte para él que justo Miyagi hubiera decidido hablarle en ese momento

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Mitsui, molesto y fingiendo que le restaba importancia al asunto

"Un tipo la siguió después de que dejara a su hermana en la casa de su madre" – dijo Miyagi, rechinando los dientes – "Y la asaltó…¡Desgraciado!" – exclamó, de repente – "¡Juro que si lo encuentro, lo mato a golpes!"

"_Pues ya somos dos…" – _pensó Mitsui, levantándose y saliendo del vestidor rápidamente.

Caminó por los pasillos hacia el gimnasio, sintiendo que ya había tenido suficiente. No se iba a tragar esa historia del asalto. No se iba a tragar la historia del accidente de auto. Y mucho menos la de la caída de las escaleras. Algo le estaba sucediendo, algo que no podía contarle a nadie, y él no iba a quedarse sentado observando cómo alguien le hacía daño. Y ciertamente, no iba a dejar pasar todas las veces que ella había, deliberadamente, decidido no contarle la verdad.

La tercera era la vencida.

Se había cambiado de ropa antes que el resto porque había decidido que no iba a esperar hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde para aclarar todo el asunto. Lo atemorizaba el hecho de que el antiguo Mitsui estaba dominando todas sus acciones, pero ya que ser así le había funcionado en el pasado para obtener lo que quería, prefería que su impulsividad tomara el control.

Esperó, al lado de las escaleras, a que ella bajara. Ya que siempre llegaba antes que todos los demás, no se equivocaba cuando vio la imagen de Ayako caminando por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio. En cuanto ella abrió la puerta de la derecha, Mitsui caminó rápidamente hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia el interior, lo más delicadamente que pudo. Ella se volteó, sorprendida, para encontrarse con la figura de Mitsui, que cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe. Se detuvo frente a ella, con los ojos ardiendo en furia.

"¡Y yo que me creía especial!" – exclamó, acercándose a la joven

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Ayako, frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de Mitsui

"Creía que era tan especial para ti que sólo a mí me mentías" – continuó él, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho – "Pero al parecer no soy el único, ya que a Miyagi también le mientes"

"Oh, por favor…" – dijo ella, haciendo rodar sus ojos – "Le dije que me habían asaltado, lo que es cierto"

"¡Con un demonio, tal vez esas excusas te sirven con un idiota como él, pero no conmigo, así que ni siquiera lo intentes!" – exclamó, con un grito que la hizo retroceder – "¡Me enfurece que me mientas así!"

"¿Y qué rayos pretendes de mí, entonces?" – dijo Ayako, comenzando a preparar las cosas para el entrenamiento del equipo – "¡Deja de molestarme de una buena vez y deja de gritar! ¡Los muchachos deben estar por llegar!"

"¿Y QUÉ?" – gritó él, acercándose la muchacha y tomándola por los hombros – "¿Y QUÉ SI LLEGAN LOS DEMÁS? ¿ACASO TENGO PERMITIDO HABLARTE Y ACERCARME A TI SOLAMENTE CUANDO NADIE PUEDE VERNOS?"

"¿PRETENDES SEGUIR GRITANDO DE ESTA MANERA PARA QUE ASÍ TENGAMOS QUE EXPLICARLES A TODOS LOS DEMÁS POR QUÉ ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO, ENTONCES?"

"¡SI CON ESO LOGRO QUE HABLES CON LA VERDAD POR UNA SOLA VEZ, TAL VEZ DEBERÍA INTENTARLO!"

"¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE-! ¡DEJA DE MANIPULARME! ¡LO HACES SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE SABES QUE CON ESO ME TIENES DONDE QUIERES, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!"

"¡SI TE TUVIERA DONDE QUIERO, NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA OCURRIENDO!"

"¿AH, SÍ? ¿DÓNDE SERÍA ESO, EXACTAMENTE? ¿CON SUFICIENTE INFORMACIÓN PARA QUE PUEDAS MANIPULARME AÚN MÁS?"

"¡NO!" – Mitsui se acercó aún más al rostro de Ayako, pero no se molestó en bajar la voz – "¡TE TENDRÍA DONDE QUIERO SI ES QUE ME DIJERAS LA VERDAD Y ME DEJARAS CUIDAR DE TI!"

Ayako quedó pasmada luego de aquella última frase. Un silencio sobrecogedor se cernió sobre ellos. Él simplemente no tenía nada más que decir. Y ella no sabía qué contestar.

El sonido de las conversaciones que provenían del pasillo interrumpió el leve momento de furia y sinceridad. Mitsui, automáticamente, tomó el balón que había rodado desde las manos de Ayako hasta el suelo de la cancha, mientras ella volteaba para comenzar a apilar las toallas y botellas de agua en la esquina del gimnasio. Ambos ya estaban absolutamente distanciados uno del otro cuando las puertas se abrieron, las que luego fueron atravesadas por los distintos miembros del equipo. Akagi, el primero en entrar, se acercó a Ayako para conversar acerca de lo que había sucedido, diciéndole que no tenía que quedarse a la práctica si es que deseaba descansar. Los demás muchachos pasaban por el lado de la joven y palmeaban su espalda levemente, con gestos cariñosos que la muchacha contestaba con sonrisas leves.

Sin embargo, el único que notó el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba en el gimnasio fue Miyagi: Si bien había pasado el mayor tiempo posible con Ayako durante el día, tratando de demostrarle que no debía sentirse sola si es que él se encontraba cerca, había logrado darse cuenta de que habían ciertos detalles que no encajaban en todo el asunto. ¿Por qué había faltado a la práctica del sábado? ¿Por qué Mitsui se había ido antes que todos los demás? ¿Por qué el profesor Anzai le había entregado el abanico de la joven? ¿Era para que se lo entregara? ¿Se habían visto durante el fin de semana?

De repente, clavó su mirada en Mitsui: El joven se encontraba practicando tiros de tres puntos, en el medio de la cancha, de espaldas a la escena en la que todos le demostraban su apoyo a Ayako. ¿Y sí se habían visto el fin de semana…? Ayako había regresado ese día a la escuela, evidentemente herida, y a Mitsui se lo veía enfurecido y alejado de la joven. ¿Entonces…? ¿Era posible que…?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y fijándose en que nadie estuviera viendo lo que pretendía hacer, Miyagi caminó directamente hacia Mitsui, golpeando el balón que este sostenía en sus manos. El joven frunció el ceño, sin tener una mínima idea de lo que Miyagi estaba haciendo. Pero a pesar de ello, algo en los ojos de aquel muchacho que ahora estaba frente a él con una mirada abiertamente asesina, lo hizo sospechar de que no le iba a gustar el resultado de lo que pasara a continuación.

"¿Fuiste tú?" – preguntó Miyagi, acercándose aún más a él

"¿Fui yo qué?" – preguntó de vuelta Mitsui, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho

"Te fuiste de la práctica del sábado antes que todos. Ayako no vino. Te llevaste algo que le pertenecía a ella" – enumeró el joven, rechinando los dientes – "Y hoy regresa a la escuela con golpes en su cara"

Mitsui ensanchó los ojos, sintiendo una inmensa furia que lo quemaba por dentro. Dio un paso al frente y tomó a Miyagi de la camiseta. Producto de la adrenalina, lo levantó del piso con una sola mano y un mínimo de esfuerzo

"¿Insinúas que fui yo quien la golpeó?" – siseó entre los dientes – "¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo, imbécil?"

"Te estoy preguntando" – dijo Miyagi, golpeando la mano de Mitsui, quien lo dejó caer –"Si no tuvieras nada que esconder, me dirías simplemente que no"

"Te dijo que la habían asaltado, ¿no?" – preguntó, entornando los ojos – "¿Acaso no confías en ella? ¿Crees que te miente?"

"Ayako jamás miente" – dijo el muchacho, con una confianza ciega – "Te pregunto porque desde hace días que actúas de forma extraña"

"Y si estoy actuando extraño, ¿crees que es gracias a ella?" – preguntó Mitsui en un tono mordazmente irónico – "¿Por qué me preocuparía de algo que simplemente no me interesa? Tengo bastante cosas en la cabeza para estar pensando en lo que le ocurrió a ella"

"Sigues siendo el mismo hijo de perra egoísta de siempre, Mitsui"

"¡PUES SI TANTO TE MOLESTA, DÉJAME EN PAZ!" – exclamó, enfurecido – "¡Lárgate con los demás a abrazarla y a mí déjame solo!"

Miyagi lo observó a los ojos por un segundo más, para luego sacudir la cabeza con enojo y dirigirse hacia el resto del equipo. Mitsui, por su lado, comenzó a botear el balón nuevamente, mientras trataba de calmarse. Pero en un segundo de debilidad, se volteó y posó su mirada en Ayako. En esos momentos, conversaba animadamente con Kogure, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Había pensado que él era un formidable cínico y mentiroso…pero, al parecer, había encontrado a su igual en ella.

* * *

Ayako comenzó a botear el balón, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Mitsui saliera de los bebederos que se encontraban en la esquina del gimnasio. Había notado que el joven no se había molestado en mirarla ni una sola vez durante todo el entrenamiento del equipo. Sin embargo, podía entender que estuviera enojado con ella. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, era lógico que él creyera que se merecía una explicación verdadera y sincera. Pero el problema es que decir la verdad era un lujo que ella no podía darse, como tampoco lo era el contestar sus preguntas. Suspiró, esperando que él pudiera entenderla sin cuestionarla. Y luego, sonrió, imaginando que tal vez así sería.

Lo que Ayako no sabía era que Mitsui no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar silenciosamente aquellas circunstancias. De repente, la joven se volteó, con una leve sonrisa en su cara, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto reparó en la figura del muchacho: Mitsui caminaba hacia la salida, con el bolso en su mano, vestido con su uniforme de la escuela. Sin siquiera mirarla, caminó directamente hacia las puertas del gimnasio.

"¿Adónde vas?" – preguntó Ayako, soltando el balón y caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de que Mitsui pudiera salir, ella bloqueaba el paso con su figura – "¿No vas a quedarte?"

"No" – dijo él, tratando de caminar por su lado, pero ella lo detuvo una vez más

"¿Por qué?"

"No voy a quedarme porque no pretendo seguir entrenándote"

"¿Qué? ¡Mitsui, no puedes hacerme esto!"

"Obsérvame" – dijo él, y sin preocuparse por la forma en que ella se tambaleó, Mitsui pasó por su lado y la dejó con las palabras en la boca. Pensó que su actitud la dejaría callada, pero como siempre, era soñar demasiado. Que ella no tuviera nada que decir era simplemente algo imposible. Soltó un suspiro frustrado cuando ella corrió para alcanzarlo y bloqueó su camino. – "¿Pero qué rayos quieres ahora?"

"Me prometiste que no dejarías de entrenarme" – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño – "Dijiste que lo harías hasta el final"

"Bueno, pues entonces mentí" – dijo Mitsui, encogiéndose de hombros – "No sé de qué te sorprendes, tú lo haces a menudo"

"¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE PENSAR TAN SÓLO POR UN MINUTO QUE ESTO SE TRATA DE TI?"

Mitsui frunció el ceño, sintiendo la agudeza de la ira recorrer su cuerpo otra vez, pero decidió guardar silencio, esperando por lo que ella tenía que decir.

"¿Crees que esto me gusta, pedazo de idiota?" – preguntó ella, soltando un triste risa – "¿Crees que no me gustaría gritar por todo el mundo que estoy cansada de todo esto?"

"¡Te ofrecí una salida, maldita sea, Ayako!" – exclamó él – "¡TE DIJE QUE PODÍA SOLUCIONARLO, QUE PODRÍA ARREGLAR TODO POR TI SI ES QUE TAN SÓLO ME DIJERAS QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE!"

"¡No puedes solucionarlo por mí!"

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar, tan solo por un minuto, que en mí si puedes confiar?"

"¡PORQUE SÍ LO HAGO!" – gritó ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos – "¡PORQUE SÍ CONFÍO EN TI, Y TENER QUE MENTIRTE A TI, SOBRE TODO A TI, ME MATA POR DENTRO!"

Mitsui dejó que el lado irracional de su mente tomara el control de su cuerpo, y tal y como lo hiciera antes, actuó por instinto: Dejó caer el bolso de sus manos, avanzó un paso hacia el frente y cerró sus brazos en torno a ella. Ayako cedió ante el abrazo del muchacho, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven, mientras el frío de su cuerpo desaparecía gracias al calor que emanaba de Mitsui.

Él dejó de preguntarse acerca de todo el asunto, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que esto se convirtiera en un obstáculo. Lo sorprendía la manera en que le dolía el tener esa constante furia hacia la muchacha, pero era peor el hecho de pensar que iba a alejarse ella. Jamás había pensado realmente que dejaría de entrenarla. Aquella fue la única forma en que pensó que ella reaccionaría y finalmente accedería a contarle la verdad. Pero ya que Ayako no daba muestras de poder decirle aquello que lo preocupaba, ahora haría las cosas a su manera.

Aquel era el momento para que el antiguo y violento Mitsui volviera para hacer un trabajo…_de_ _aquellos_.

Continuará…


	8. La línea

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia! Espero que les guste! Como siempre, recuerdo que NO soy dueña de Slam Dunk ni de sus personajes, aunque feliz lo sería! Este capítulo, como ya es costumbre para mí, está dedicado para NICK: GRACIAS, una vez más, eres uno de los mayores alientos que tengo para seguir escribiendo y actualizando seguido, y también, va para FAVO DE MEL, quien se ha tomado el tiempo de dejar reviews en casi todos los capítulos! En fin, ojalá les guste y estaré ansiosa esperando sus comentarios! **

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Ocho: La línea **

Apenas terminó la práctica del equipo, Mitsui corrió a los vestidores para cambiarse. Había inventando la patética excusa de cenar fuera con sus padres para faltar al entrenamiento con Ayako, quien debía estar increíblemente cansada después de la manera en que habían practicado en la mañana, ya que ni siquiera discutió con él. El joven le prometió que al día siguiente entrenarían una hora extra para compensarla.

Sin embargo, pensó Mitsui, esta era una mejor manera para compensarla: Luego de la conversación del día anterior, había tomado la decisión de hacer esto por su cuenta, sin importar que ella no pudiera decirle lo que necesitaba oír. Pensó que tal vez todo esto se debía al orgullo inmenso de la muchacha. Que el no querer que él se hiciera cargo de ella se debía simplemente a la idiótica costumbre suya de no estar acostumbrada a mostrar debilidad. Pero a pesar de ello, en esos momentos no podía importarle menos la independencia de la joven. Le había ofrecido todas las salidas que era capaz de imaginar, le había dado la posibilidad de depositar todo este asunto en sus manos, sin tener que hacer más preguntas o dar más explicaciones.

¿No había querido aceptar? Perfecto. Ahora era un desafío personal. Pero, por supuesto, todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer debía estar sumido en el más profundo y absoluto silencio. Nadie podía saberlo jamás.

Bueno…casi nadie. Porque, a pesar de que consideraba que esto era mejor hacerlo solo, tenía que admitir que, en orden a que resultara, necesitaba de un poco de ayuda. Incluso si es que esa ayuda se acercara peligrosamente a la posibilidad de volver al pasado que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar.

Caminó por las calles ya oscuras, iluminadas únicamente por los faroles. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a su destino, los postes de luz comenzaban a desaparecer progresivamente, conforme a la calidad del barrio en el que se encontraba. Apretó los puños cuando bordeó la silueta de aquel bar que solía frecuentar. Entornó los ojos, ya molesto con la idea de tener que entrar, pero de alguna manera, reunió la voluntad suficiente para cruzar las puertas.

Varias cabezas se voltearon para contemplarlo, mientras un par de hombres que se encontraban en la mesa contigua a la entrada se levantaron y se alejaron rápidamente hacia una de las esquinas. Mitsui suspiró, al reconocer las miradas que se habían posado en él: Al parecer, no había logrado hacer desaparecer esa suerte de "reputación". No se sentía para nada orgulloso. De hecho, que con tal solo una mirada alguien recordara su imagen como un signo de peligro lo avergonzaba.

_Ella lo vale, _repitió dentro de su mente, aquella frase que lo había acompañado desde el día anterior. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no importaba por lo que tuviese que pasar una vez más…en esos momentos, ella era lo necesario.

Porque esa era la verdad. Ella había sido lo necesario: Tan solo bastó su llegada para que él se transformara en algo mejor. Paciente e inconscientemente, Ayako había soportado sus malos tratos, sus arranques de ira, su pésimo carácter, sus constantes y desagradables comentarios…y aún así, se había quedado con él.

Y esta era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Localizó a través de la densa cortina de humo la figura que había venido a buscar. Cerró los puños, reuniendo las fuerzas que necesitaba, y caminó en línea recta. El hombre que se encontraba junto a él lo golpeó con el codo en el hombro, en un gesto que anunciaba la llegada de Mitsui. Él dejó su botella de cerveza en la barra, volteándose para encontrarse con la figura del joven.

"¡Pero si no es Mitsui!" – exclamó, mientras una ancha sonrisa se expandía por su rostro moreno, cubierto de cicatrices – "¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, muchacho!"

Mitsui le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando él se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, ya que esta era la última manera en la que esperaba ser recibido por él. Sin embargo, recordó todos los meses que pasaron juntos, compartiendo esa enfermiza camaradería y amistad. Había imaginado una fría mirada, o tal vez una mera palmada en el hombro a modo de saludo, ya que, después de todo, Mitsui lo había abandonado, tanto a él como a cualquiera que pudiera recordarle a quien solía ser. Sin embargo, aquello le venía a la mar de bien: Tal vez esto ayudaría a que las cosas salieran como necesitaba.

"¡Mírate!" – dijo él, tomando su rostro entre las manos y sacudiéndolo levemente – "¡Pareces todo un chico bueno, con el cabello corto y todo! ¡Y mira esa sonrisa! Te quedan bien esos dientes nuevos, galán"

"Gracias" – dijo Mitsui, sonriendo nuevamente – "A mí también me da gusto verte, Tetsuo"

"Rayos, sí" – dijo Tetsuo, sentándose otra vez y haciendo un gesto para que Mitsui se sentara a su lado – "¿Y bien?" – continuó, tomando un trago de su botella – "¿Cómo va la escuela? ¿Y ese equipo de basketball tuyo?"

"Muy bien" – respondió el muchacho, girándose hacia él – "Vamos a las Nacionales este año"

"¡Pues demonios que lo imaginé!" – exclamó Tetsuo, riendo – "¡No podía ser de otra manera si regresa el mejor jugador del estado!"

"No soy el mejor, pero en eso estoy" – dijo Mitsui, sonriendo – "¿Y tú?"

"Bien, como ves, nene" – dijo, riendo – "Un par de problemas con la policía por andar en motocicleta sin casco, pero nada grave"

"Me alegro…"

"¿Seguimos conversando del clima o me dirás de una vez por qué has venido a buscarme?"

Mitsui sonrió: Había olvidado lo inteligente que era Tetsuo. Y de alguna manera, lo alegraba que no tuviera que andar con rodeos para decirle lo que necesitaba.

"Necesito un favor" – comenzó Mitsui

"Ahí va" – lo interrumpió Tetsuo, frunciendo el ceño – "No me vengas con eso de que andas en malos pasos de nuevo. Tú ya eres un buen muchacho ahora, no lo arruines todo simplemente por querer volver"

"No quiero volver" – dijo Mitsui, rápidamente – "Sin ofender"- Tetsuo rió, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos para darle a entender que no había tomado el comentario como personal – "Pero de todas maneras…necesito un favor"

"Escupe"

"Necesito que hagas un par de averiguaciones por mí" – continuó el joven – "Del resto puedo hacerme cargo yo"

"¿Qué clase de averiguaciones?" – preguntó Tetsuo, frunciendo el ceño – "¿Necesitas dinero o algo parecido?"

"No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es algo…personal"

"¿Alguien te hizo algo?" – Tetsuo frunció el ceño, e inconscientemente hizo crujir los nudillos – "Porque si es así, le partiré la cara"

"A mí, nadie" – Mitsui se dio cuenta de que en realidad esto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que pensaba. Un año antes, solo hubiese necesitado decirle el nombre y dónde encontrar a quien quería moler a golpes, y Tetsuo lo habría hecho sin hacer preguntas. Pero ahora, que había cambiado tanto, ya no sabía ni siquiera cómo empezar a hablar sin encontrarse a sí mismo deshaciéndose en explicaciones – "Pero sí…a alguien cercano a mí"

"¿Alguno de los chicos? ¿Alguno de los muchachos del equipo?"

"¡No!" – exclamó Mitsui, restregándose la frente y cerrando los ojos – "Rayos, Tetsuo…tal vez esto no sea tan buena idea"

"Vamos, ¿qué pasa?" – preguntó, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro – "No puede ser tan difícil. Ya no estás en problemas, así que no creo que sea tan terrible. Dime, ¿quién es ese cercano tuyo?"

"De hecho…" – continuó Mitsui – "E-Es…es…es una chica"

Miró a Tetsuo cuando este estalló en risas. Tomó un sorbo de la botella, aún riéndose, pero decidió guardar silencio luego de ver la expresión de Mitsui: No recordaba haberlo visto así de serio.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó, volteándose hacia él – "¿Qué chica es?"

"Creo que la has visto" – dijo Mitsui – "Es la entrenadora del equipo, la que estaba en el gimnasio cuando fuim-"

"¿La guapa del cabello rizado?" – Tetsuo no pudo aguantarse – "Pero bueno…sí que tienes buen gusto"

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara antes de que la borre por ti" – dijo el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño – "Ella no es de _esa_ clase de chicas"

"Lo siento" – levantó las manos, a modo de disculpa – "Y por la forma en que te he visto pelear, jamás se me ocurriría meterme con algo que es tuyo"

"No es mía, es…no importa" – Mitsui sacudió la cabeza, ya que era inútil tratar de explicarse – "Algo le sucede, y es algo muy malo" – Esperó un segundo, para luego darse cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de Tetsuo – "Varias veces la he sorprendido con moretones, arañazos y cicatrices. El problema es que no quiere decirme nada"

"Y tú no quieres quedarte sentado a ver cómo la matan a golpes"

"Ni siquiera digas eso" – Mitsui quedó con la vista fija en el piso, cerrando los puños – "El sólo pensar que algún hijo de perra la lastima hace que mi sangre hierva"

"De acuerdo" – continuó Tetsuo – "Quieres que averigüe quién le está haciendo…lo que sea que esté haciéndole. Pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto…necesito pistas, galán"

"La última vez que pasó, dijo que había sido un asalto de regreso de la casa de su madre" – Mitsui le alargó un papel – "Esta es la dirección, puedes empezar por ahí"

"De acuerdo" – repitió, tomando el pequeño pedazo de papel – "Te llamaré y te contaré lo que sepa. Iré mañana en la tarde"

"Perfecto" – tal y como si hubiera concretado un negocio, Mitsui se levantó y recogió su bolso del piso – "Esperaré tu llamada, Tetsuo"

Luego de darle unas palmadas en el hombro y caminar hacia la salida, Mitsui se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su antiguo amigo una vez más.

"Pensé que volvería a verte algún día" – dijo, sin mirarlo – "Pero no que cuando lo hiciera, sería porque necesitaras proteger a alguien. Debe ser una buena chica"

"La mejor" – dijo Mitsui, sonriendo y abandonando el lugar.

Tetsuo sonrió y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

"Tan buena como para lograr que un idiota reformado como tú se enamorara de ella" – dijo, consciente de que ya su amigo no podía oírlo

* * *

Mientras caminaban juntos por las calles oscurecidas, Mitsui reparó en la figura de la muchacha: ¿Cómo era posible que no se desmoronara con toda la presión que tenía encima? ¿Cómo podía realmente sobrellevar lo que fuera que le sucediera en ese silencio absoluto? Había pensado que Ayako era una joven distinta a todas las demás, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que dentro de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo se encontrara una fortaleza como la que hacía que ella no flaqueara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido unos cuantos días atrás. Mitsui era capaz de entender y valorar que ella confiara de esta manera en él, pero no podía entender qué era lo que sucedía cuando él no estaba cerca.

"Mañana irás, ¿no es cierto?" – preguntó Ayako – "Es mi primera semifinal"

"Por supuesto que iré" – comentó él, fingiendo sentirse ofendido por la pregunta – "¿Qué clase de entrenador sería si no asistiera?"

"Gracias, Mitsui…" – murmuró ella, con la mirada fija en la larga calle – "No sé si algún día terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí"

"Si es que no ganan el Campeonato, creo que agradecimiento no será precisamente lo que sientas por mí" – dijo él. Ayako sonrió, ante la salida rápida del joven. Esa era su manera: Cada vez que se acercaban peligrosamente a una conversación que podría terminar tornándose seria, él ocupaba todo su sarcasmo e ironía para tomar un desvío.

Ella se había preguntado varias veces si es que lo que se sentía por Mitsui era amor. Nunca se había detenido a considerarlo, pues si es que era honesta consigo misma, no podía comparar aquella suerte de "relación" con nada que hubiera compartido con alguien anteriormente. Era diferente, era especial…pero aún así, tenía miedo de la decisión de ponerle un nombre. Ya que, después de todo, las cosas habían seguido un curso anormalmente _normal_. Se habían besado, era cierto…pero luego habían vuelto a la rutina agradable en la que ambos se hundían en cuanto se encontraban todos los días. No sentía que hubiera retrocedido, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba avanzando. Y así, tan de repente como la idea había llegado a su mente, recordó un momento de su vida que se parecía mucho a esta situación: Aquella vez, a causa de un miedo irracional que le impedía hablar, cuando había vuelto hacía unos cuantos meses a la casa de su padre, varios años atrás, Ayako había discutido con él, a causa de su silencio. Su padre ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con ella: Había logrado por todos los medios legales, luego del divorcio, recuperar a su hija después de varios años separados. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella lloraba al teléfono hablando con él, hasta el punto de quedarse dormida con el paso de las horas. Le suplicaba que fuera a buscarla, que no la abandonara, que él era la única salida que ella tenía. Su padre había pasado del dolor a la desesperación, hasta que finalmente logró llevársela para que viviera con él. Sin embargo, la muchacha se sumía en un profundo silencio cada vez que él le preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo, mientras vivía con su madre. Y una noche, Ayako, producto de una dulce inmadurez, cuando estaban en su habitación, había tomado un pedazo de tiza de su escritorio y había dibujado una línea en el piso, justo en el medio de los dos. Luego, como punto final a esa discusión y a cualquiera que su padre quisiera iniciar en el futuro, le había dicho: _"Después de esa línea, no tienes permitido pasar"_

Sintiendo el peso de aquel recuerdo sobre su cuerpo, Ayako se volteó a mirar a Mitsui: Caminaban juntos, era cierto, pero cuando dejó caer los ojos, casi pudo distinguir la línea que ella había dibujado inconscientemente entre los dos. Él había intentado en numerosas ocasiones traspasarla, sin que ella lo dejara. Había trazado un invisible límite entre ellos. Sin embargo, lo que la asustó en ese momento fue que, lentamente, sentía que la línea había ido alzándose, luego de cada evento que había escondido, luego de cada vez que había evadido sus preguntas, luego de cada mentira que le había dicho, hasta el punto de crear una pared en el medio de los dos.

Y aquello era algo que Ayako no estaba dispuesta a soportar: Mitsui era lo único que se había transformado en algo real, tan real que la había ayudado a tener una esperanza insospechada. Y perderlo era un lujo que ella no se podía dar.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Mitsui, cuando llegaron a la esquina en la que solían separarse para ir cada uno a su casa – "Te veré mañana en tu partido luego de la práctica del equipo"

El joven frunció el ceño ante la mirada pensativa que se posó sobre él. Ayako, de repente, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana" – murmuró – "Vive a unas cuantas calles de aquí… ¿podrías acompañarme y luego ir a mi casa? Creo que hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte"

Mitsui ensanchó los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de alivio recorrer su pecho. ¿Podría ser lo que se imaginaba? Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por la ilusión, y solamente asintió, comenzando a caminar con la muchacha.

Durante todo el trayecto, la muchacha permaneció en silencio. Nervios espantosos comenzaron a tomar el control de su cuerpo, mientras imaginaba la forma en que él reaccionaría al contarle toda la historia. Pero a pesar de ello, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. En ese momento, las consecuencias de por fin revelarle a alguien sus secretos eran el precio que debía pagar: Porque el perderlo, simplemente nunca podría ser capaz de pagarlo.

Mitsui entornó los ojos con sospecha cuando vio la mano de Ayako temblar mientras se alzaba para tocar el timbre de la casa amarilla. Millones de posibilidades se cruzaron por su mente: No había recibido una llamada de Tetsuo, quien seguramente ya había estado rondando por aquella casa. Por lo tanto, probablemente no había encontrado nada sospechoso en ella. Sin embargo, los gestos nerviosos de la joven le indicaban lo contrario.

Ayako sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la figura de la pequeña niña que había visto antes. Ella corrió directo a los brazos de la muchacha, quien la levantó del suelo. Con un rastro de sospecha, la pequeña niña posó sus ojos en Mitsui, quien le sonrió levemente, lo que infundió un poco más de confianza en la pequeña.

"Hola" – dijo Mei, con su suave voz – "¿Quién es él?"

"Él es Hisahi Mitsui" – respondió Ayako, sonriendo cuando el muchacho extendió su mano hacia la pequeña, luego de que ella la depositara en el piso – "Es un amigo mío de la escuela. Mitsui, ella es Meiling"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo Mitsui, estrechando la mano de la niña, quien le sonrió

Sin embargo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura que apareció en la puerta: Un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, tal vez un poco menos, se encontraba apoyado contra el umbral, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sus ojos, muy oscuros, estaban sobre los suyos, con una especie de luz que le parecía familiar. De inmediato, recordó la mirada que tenía Tetsuo cuando lo conoció, aquella que, sin quererlo, lo intimidó súbitamente. Pero claro, en ese tiempo él era sólo un quinceañero que recién estaba integrándose a ese extraño mundo al que solía pertenecer.

"Hola" – dijo, con voz grave, dirigiéndose solamente a Mitsui. Le extendió la mano, que el joven estrechó. Entornó los ojos al sentir que el hombre le estrujaba la mano con solo un movimiento – "Soy Hiro Koyamada, el padrastro de Ayako"

"Hisashi Mitsui" – contestó él. Sintió una punzada de ira en el estómago cuando vio el siguiente gesto de aquel hombre: Luego de soltar su mano, sus ojos se posaron en Ayako, con una mirada evidentemente lasciva. Notó cómo recorría de abajo hacia a arriba el cuerpo de la joven con ambos ojos. De reojo, observó que la muchacha se estremecía, mientras aferraba con más fuerza la figura de la niña hacia la suya.

Aquella fueron solamente las dos señales que necesitó Mitsui: Era él. Siempre había sido él, y cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la inocente e ingenua silueta de la pequeña, descubrió la razón del silencio y el extremo secreto de Ayako. Sus puños se cerraron, mientras la ira que lo había acompañado durante varios días creció como un espiral dentro de su ser, amenazando con estallar en ese mismo instante.

"La traeré el domingo" – dijo Ayako, tomando la mano de la niña – "Dile a mamá que pasaré antes de las nueve"

"Te estaré esperando" – dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente – "Hasta luego" – hizo un gesto amistoso hacia Mitsui, quien asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa.

"Nos veremos pronto" – respondió él, esperando que él captara el contenido de la última palabra.

Por supuesto que se verían pronto. Mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba.

Continuará…


	9. La mitad que no es correspondida

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Nueve: La mitad que no es correspondida**

Mitsui esperó impaciente a que Ayako bajara las escaleras. Había subido para acostar a Mei, a quien se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio durante el camino. El padre de la muchacha no se encontraba en la casa, pues trabajaba hasta tarde los días viernes.

En el intertanto, el joven comenzó a repasar los diferentes sucesos de aquel día: Sabía que Ayako pretendía contarle algo importante, algo relacionado con todo lo que había estado pasando, por lo que debía quedarse hasta que ella terminara de hablar. Sin embargo, la otra parte de él, por primera vez, estaba desesperada por irse: Sin importar lo que saliera de la boca de la muchacha, porque bien podría ser que quisiera contarle cualquier cosa irrelevante, lo que pretendía era ir directo a algún punto de encuentro con Tetsuo. El problema es que no tenía para nada claro qué era lo que haría después. Y no sólo eso: El mayor dilema que lo atormentaba era que todas las opciones que barajaba involucraban el despliegue de violencia sin límites de ningún tipo.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó los pasos de Ayako bajando las escaleras. Sonrió levemente cuando ella entró a la cocina. Luego de un par de minutos, regresó sosteniendo dos vasos de jugo. Mitsui recibió el vaso, mientras observaba a la muchacha sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Vio el debate de la confusión y la duda en sus ojos, que luego se materializó en su usual gesto nervioso de morderse el labio inferior. Luego de un par de minutos, Ayako alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Mitsui.

"Estoy segura de que sí te imaginas de qué quiero hablarte" – comenzó, dubitativa – "Porque sabes que si quisiera hablar de jugadas o de partidos, todavía estaríamos en la escuela, ¿no?"

"Posiblemente" – dijo Mitsui, para no comprometerse con ningún comentario imprudente – "Creo que me hago una idea. Pero lo que no sé es por qué quieres contármelo ahora…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño – "¿Insinúas nuevamente que no confío en ti?"

"Por supuesto que no" – dijo, entornando los ojos – "Me refería a qué no sé qué te hizo cambiar de idea"

Ayako se hundió en la mirada de Mitsui, reconociendo aquella dulce expresión que una vez la hizo pensar que él era su única esperanza.

"Porque no puedo seguir alejándote" – murmuró, desviando la mirada – "No puedo dejar que te vayas"

"No pretendo ir a ninguna parte" – dijo él, confuso – "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"No me refiero a que te _vayas_"- explicó – "Sino a que estés, pero yo no te deje estar, ¿me entiendes?"

"Creo" – admitió Mitsui, alzando una ceja – "Es improbable que pase, pero creo comprender lo que quieres decirme"

"En fin…" – Ayako suspiró, reuniendo todo el coraje que le quedaba en el cuerpo – "Lo que quería contarte es…lo que me pasó. Lo que ha estado pasándome desde hace mucho tiempo"

Mitsui se concentró en la figura de la muchacha, quien continuó, sintiendo un poco más de valentía al fijarse en la manera que él le daba su atención

"Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía once años" – comenzó – "En ese entonces, ellos ya no se soportaban. Ambos me amaban, pero vivir todos juntos era simplemente imposible. Mi madre decidió que era mejor que nos fuéramos juntas a la casa que conociste hoy. Veía a mi padre todos los días, ya que pasaba por mí para ir a la escuela, y me iba con él los fines de semana. Siempre pensé que se reconciliarían algún día, hasta que esa esperanza desapareció cuando conoció a Hiro"

Mitsui notó cómo el rostro de Ayako se crispaba con el sólo mencionar el nombre de su padrastro.

"Se casaron sólo un año después de que mi madre se divorciara" – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza – "Seguía viendo a mi padre con la misma frecuencia, pero tengo que admitir que no me molestaba vivir nuevamente con alguien parecido a un padre. Hiro era muy dulce conmigo, se preocupaba mucho por mí. Decía que era como una muñeca, muy parecida a la hija que había imaginado que tendría alguna vez. Al año siguiente, nació Mei" – la joven sonrió, mientras sus ojos volaban inconscientemente escaleras arriba – "Y simplemente…me enamoré. Era la niña más bella que había visto en mi vida, y me sentía afortunada de que fuera mi hermana menor.

Para ese entonces, mi madre ya había alcanzado su sueño de ser la gerente de una empresa a nivel global. Pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa, por lo que éramos Hiro y yo quienes nos hacíamos cargo de Mei. Ella comenzó a crecer, al igual que yo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me miré al espejo, y ya no parecía una niña. Hiro decía que me parecía cada día más a mi madre, y que era la jovencita más bella que alguna vez hubiera visto. Recuerdo que ese invierno mi padre tenía que viajar al extranjero por negocios, y mi madre había sido enviada de urgencia fuera de la ciudad, por encargo de su empresa. El día de mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplía catorce, llegué a casa, y me encontré con Hiro. Había enviado a Mei a la casa de mi abuela y había preparado una cena especial para los dos, a modo de celebración."

El muchacho sintió una aguda punzada de súbita e inexplicable ansiedad al notar la expresión que se cruzaba por el rostro de la muchacha: Una angustia increíblemente profunda, que de seguro no había visto jamás en su vida en otra persona, parecía que se escapaba por la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban con dolor.

"Ese día quebró mi clavícula" – dijo, mientras su mano inconscientemente se deslizaba por la cicatriz de su pecho – "No te mentí cuando dije que no recordaba bien el resto. Todavía tengo pesadillas cuando mi mente trata de recuperar los pedazos de esa noche" – sus ojos se posaron en los de Mitsui – "No creo que deba explicarte qué fue lo que…hizo"

Mitsui se las arregló para mantener controlada su expresión. Sentía sus dientes rechinando, escondidos en la mandíbula rígida. Su mente trataba de regresar al estado concentrado en el que se encontraba antes, pero era inevitable que imaginara las múltiples formas en las que deseaba torturar hasta la muerte a ese hijo de perra.

"Por supuesto, él inventó la historia de un accidente de auto" – continuó, aclarando su garganta – "Le dijo a mi madre lo suficiente para que ella lo creyera. Recuerdo que esperé a salir del hospital para contarle todo, un día en que Hiro no se encontraba en casa. Creo que fue ese día cuando la perdí: Ella escuchó toda la historia, mientras yo trataba de explicarle todo con lágrimas. Sin embargo, me sorprendía la indiferencia que podía ver en ella. Cuando terminé, sólo dijo: _"Qué imaginación tienes, Ayako. Hiro jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así"_. Me di cuenta de que estaba sola, y que tenía que vivir con él, ambos sabiendo la verdad. Así fue como comencé a rogarle a mi padre que me sacara de allí"

"¿Le dijiste lo que había pasado?"

"No" – dijo ella, terminantemente

"¿Y por qué rayos no?" – exclamó Mitsui, sin poder resistirse

"Por Mei" – dijo Ayako, mientras sus ojos se nublaban con lágrimas – "Me dijo que se la llevaría y que no volvería a verla si es que me atrevía a decirle una sola palabra a mi padre. Y no puedo dejar que se la lleve, porque sé que mi madre no se opondría. Y lo que me hizo a mí, bien puede hacérselo a ella. Y jamás dejaré que eso ocurra"

"¡Pero…!" – dijo Mitsui, frustrado – "¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Llevas todo este tiempo, todos estos años, soportando esta carga tú sola, y por lo que veo, pretendes seguir en la misma situación quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más!"

"¡No puedo hacer nada!" – exclamó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza – "¡Al menos no por ahora! Pretendo esperar un par de años más, evitando lo más posible verlo o estar cerca de él, hasta que pueda llevarme a Mei"

"¡¿Es decir que pretendes seguir dejando que ese asqueroso degenerado te golpee y haga lo que quiera contigo fin de semana por medio por _un par de años más_?"

"Si es lo que tengo que soportar por Mei, lo haré"

"¡Esa es la estupidez más grande que te he escuchado decir en todo este tiempo!"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo tengo claro"

"¿Y cuántas mentiras más piensas inventar?" – preguntó Mitsui, soltando un sonido que era entre frustración y enojo – "¿Qué piensas seguir diciendo para esconder los moretones y los golpes? Primero, el accidente de auto; luego, la caída de las escaleras, y ahora un asalto. ¡Lo siento, pero no sé qué tanto más creativa puedes ser, tarde o temprano tu padre o alguien más se va a dar cuenta!"

"Eso lo veré más adelante" – Ayako suspiró ante la imagen enfurecida de Mitsui – "Aún no es necesario"

Mitsui guardó silencio, mientras ponderaba las respuestas de la muchacha dentro de su mente. Para ser sincero, luego de escuchar sus explicaciones, lo primero que imaginó fue que ella estaba total y absolutamente demente. ¿Cómo rayos podía siquiera pensar en seguir aguantando toda esa basura, todo ese abuso, sin contárselo a nadie? Sin embargo, cuando vio aquella chispa de determinación en sus ojos al segundo siguiente de haber mencionado el nombre de su hermana pequeña, se dio cuenta de algo que él no había experimentado en toda su vida: Lo que Ayako sentía por esa niña era algo que nunca había visto en alguien más…

Era esa clase de amor por el que la gente estaría dispuesta a morir sin pensarlo dos veces. Más bien, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

Sin embargo, toda la furia e ira que había estado controlando en su interior refulgió dentro de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la muchacha y la tomó por los hombros, cerniendo sobre ella todo el poder de su determinación.

"Tú ya me conoces bien" – le dijo – "Contigo he sido más sincero que en toda mi vida, y no te he escondido absolutamente nada. Jamás lo haría. Así que ahora…" – apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, para tratar de disuadirse – "Dame una razón"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Ayako, entornando los ojos – "¿Razón?"

"Dame una razón, solamente una razón" – dijo Mitsui, alejándose de ella – "Para no ir ahora mismo adonde ese hijo de perra y matarlo a golpes"

"Porque, como tú dices, te conozco" – dijo la muchacha, tratando de persuadirlo con la mirada – "Y sé que no harías algo que pudiera hacerme daño"

"Y como yo te conozco a ti, acabo de descubrir que tu mente no funciona como la del resto del mundo, Ayako: No eres capaz de distinguir lo que puede solucionarse de lo que sí. Este es un caso, porque esto puedo solucionarlo yo"

"No, Mitsui" – dijo ella, alzando la voz con enojo – "No dañarás a Hiro, porque eso le haría daño a Mei. Hasta el momento, él solo demuestra amor y cariño hacia ella, y aunque lo odie, es su padre. Y hacerle daño a Mei es hacerme daño a mí"

"¡MALDITA SEA, ERES LA MUJER MÁS IDIOTA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!"

Mitsui se levantó del sillón, caminando raudamente hacia la puerta. Ayako lo tomó del brazo, sin éxito en intentar que se detuviera. El joven abrió la puerta, pero esta se cerró cuando la muchacha abalanzó su figura sobre ella. Cerró los puños, conteniendo el aliento.

"¡Prométeme que no le harás nada!" – exclamó, bloqueando su camino – "¡Dijiste que podía confiar en ti!"

"¡Y yo te dije que me dejaras cuidar de ti!" – contestó, acercándose a ella, con furia contenida – "¡Pero al parecer, debo hacerlo sin tu permiso!"

"¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Por favor, Mitsui, hazlo por mí!"

"¡LO HAGO POR TI!" – gritó. Sin poder contenerse, golpeó la madera de la puerta detrás de la cabeza de Ayako, quien se sobresaltó ante el gesto iracundo del joven, quien no encontró otra manera de descargar un poco todo lo que sentía en esos momentos – "¡HAGO TODO POR TI, IDIÓTICA MUJER!"

"¡Entonces haz esto por mí también!" – pidió ella, acercándose a él y tomando su rostro entre las manos – "Por favor, Mitsui, no lo hagas"

"¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?" – preguntó él, zafándose de las manos de la muchacha y tomándolas entre las suyas – "¡No puedes pedirme esto!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡PORQUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE…! ¡DE QUE…!" – y sin poder resistir al impulso de decir la verdad que hasta entonces le parecía como algo lejano, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y dejó caer la mirada, en un gesto que reflejaba la profunda frustración en la que se había hundido – "¿No te das cuenta?" – continuó, luego de varios segundos de silencio. Ayako buscó su mirada, pero el joven la rehuyó. Apoyó su frente contra de la muchacha otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos, en donde solamente el sonido del reloj en la pared interrumpía el sobrecogedor silencio en el que se encontraban ambos jóvenes. Ayako, por un lado, esperaba las palabras de Mitsui, que parecían estar causando estragos de dolor y angustia en el cuerpo del joven. Pero por el otro lado, Mitsui buscaba alguna salida, alguna forma de decir lo que le parecía imposible dentro de su mente. Y sin embargo, muy dentro de sí sabía que no podía seguir negando lo que ya era un hecho, que aunque era algo que jamás imaginó, ahora se erguía sólido como el hierro dentro de su pecho.

Porque… fue la primera vez que ella intentó golpearlo a causa de sus gritos, fue cuando sintió el orgullo de su progreso como si fuese suyo, fue durante sus eternas conversaciones, fue la primera vez que la abrazó, fue la primera vez que empezó a necesitarla…

Fue _la_ primera vez. La enumeración que repitió dentro de su mente no era una serie de hechos o de sucesos.

Todo se concentraba en una sola verdad.

La _primera_ verdad.

"¿No te das cuenta?" – preguntó, una vez más, con los ojos aún cerrados. Se alejó lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos de la joven, los cuales se ensancharon al ver aquella expresión, hasta ahora desconocida para ella – "No puedes pedirme que observe como alguien te hace daño, ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea, porque…"

Ayako abrió aún más los ojos, completamente gélida, luego de escuchar la siguiente frase de Mitsui, quien tenía fija su mirada en la muchacha:

"Porque te amo demasiado para dejar que eso ocurra"

* * *

Mitsui cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe. Sin embargo, al no poder satisfacer el descargo de su ira, lanzó su bolso contra el escritorio frente a la ventana, dejando que se cayeran todas las cosas al piso, sin siquiera detenerse a comprobar si es que algo se había roto al desplomarse lo que había sobre él.

Se sentía como un perfecto imbécil. Luego de dejar que esas palabras se deslizaran por entre sus dientes, no pudo más que esperar a algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la muchacha. Podía entender que estuviera sorprendida, incluso que tal vez estallara en risas y dijera que no le creía absolutamente nada. Había esperado todo, menos lo que había ocurrido: Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, tal y como si él le hubiese dicho que se verían al día siguiente, ella había sonreído levemente y había asentido. Luego, como si nada, había abierto la puerta y se despidió antes de verlo salir. Ni una sola palabra había salido de entre sus labios.

No podía pensar otra cosa más que Ayako no había querido decir nada…porque en realidad, no sentía nada. Si bien jamás él se había tomado el tiempo de interpretar ninguna señal de parte de la muchacha, se había imaginado que aquella vez, cuando se quedaron encerrados…algo había significado, ¿no? ¿O simplemente había sido una casualidad y sólo eso? ¿Una pequeña coincidencia entre los dos, una alineación de eventos que desembocaron en algo de lo que ella ahora se arrepentía?

¿Era a eso a lo que se reducía? Él…Mitsui…¿era en eso en lo que se había transformado para ella? ¿En tan sólo una pequeña coincidencia? ¿En un mueble más en la vida de Ayako?

Se tendió sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el techo, sin tener la voluntad suficiente para concentrarse en nada más. Tal vez la había juzgado mal: Era posible que ella…simplemente no fuera lo que él imaginaba. Era cierto que había logrado conocerla lo suficiente para llegar a…ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo dentro de su mente. Le parecía incluso una estupidez repetirlo, por lo que de entrada decidió prohibirse el volver a considerarlo. Y sin embargo, aún cuando la conocía lo suficiente…tenía que entender, tenía que grabar en su cabeza que había muchas cosas que probablemente todavía no sabía de ella. Una de esas podía ser que Ayako no sentía nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que él sentía por ella. Escuchó una vez más dentro de su mente la frase que le había dicho, mientras el espacio de su habitación aumentaba el sonido de los ecos.

"_Porque te amo demasiado para dejar que eso ocurra…"_

Y pensar que era la primera vez que decía algo semejante. Y pensar que era la primera vez que _sentía_ algo semejante.

¿Era así cómo se suponía que debía sentirse? ¿Lleno de esa extraña y desconocida confusión que no lo dejaba ni siquiera pensar? Con razón la mitad del mundo consideraba que el amor era un verdadero asco: Y eso era así simplemente porque la otra mitad estaba compuesta por los que eran lo suficientemente imbéciles para no ver lo asqueroso que era.

_No_, pensó_, la mitad que no ve que es un asco…es la mitad de quienes son correspondidos. _

* * *

Ayako esperó pacientemente al borde de la cancha, mientras el resto de sus compañeras seguían calentando antes del partido. Observó hacia las gradas, pero entre todas las caras que estaban fijas sobre las figuras de las jóvenes de ambos equipos, no logró distinguir la de Mitsui.

Perfecto: Le había dado la mejor de las razones para que no quisiera ni acercarse al gimnasio aquel día. Como la idiota redomada que solía ser cuando se encontraba en alguna situación comprometedora, había guardado silencio luego de lo que él le había dicho. Seguramente Mitsui había estado esperando algún tipo de respuesta, y ella no le había dado ni siquiera algo parecido.

Y sin embargo, había estado despierta casi toda la noche, pensando en qué debería haberle contestado. Y luego de varias horas de confusión, de listas mentales con los pros y contras de todo lo que la rodeaba a ella y a Mitsui…sólo había llegado a una sola conclusión: Terror. Completo y absoluto terror.

Pero no por las razones que cualquiera se imaginaría, producto de las millones de diferencias entre los dos: La constante manera en que discutían, los caracteres diferentes, lo tozudos que ambos eran, la manía que ambos tenían de no decir las cosas sino hasta el último momento…Pero no, esos no eran los motivos de su temor.

Su terror radicaba en que ahora creía que ya no tendría la oportunidad de decirle…que quería que se quedara con ella. Que, a pesar de todo…ella se sentía de la misma manera.

De repente, escuchó el silbato inicial. Sacudió la cabeza, para regresar a lo que debía centrar su atención en esos momentos. Y así, de la nada, comenzó a jugar. Esta vez, no cometió tanto errores como al principio, pero con cada punto, su mirada volaba hacia el lugar que solía estar cada sábado ocupado por Mitsui.

Y así fue como logró ubicarlo: Sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo n el estómago, producto de un súbito y desesperado nerviosismo. Porque ahí estaba Mitsui…pero no estaba solo. Vio cómo la gente de unas filas más atrás comenzaba a quejarse, debido a que de la nada, ya no podían ver tan bien como antes, ya que ahora la primera fila estaba ocupada por siete altos muchachos: Akagi asintió una vez, junto con Rukawa, que se sentaba a su lado. Luego, Yasuda y Sakuragi la saludaron con la mano, mientras por el rostro de Miyagi se extendía una gran sonrisa. Finalmente, en el extremo de la línea, se encontraba Mitsui, el único que estaba serio. Sin embargo, cuando ella se detuvo para observar un tiro libre de su compañera, lo vio encogerse de hombros, con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó aislarse de la forma en que los muchachos la animaban.

"Levanta la cabeza, con un demonio" – murmuró Mitsui, justo cuando aparecía en el marcador que sólo quedaban tres minutos de partido. Ignoró la forma en que Miyagi posaba los ojos en él. Ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba. Y si bien ya estaba cansado de seguir pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, había tomado una decisión: No seguiría mintiendo. Y si en esos momentos alguien debía conocer la verdad, era Miyagi.

Aunque jamás le había pedido disculpas realmente, Mitsui sentía que le debía esto, a lo menos: Si pretendía jugar limpio en este asunto, la verdad era lo primero que debía salir de él.

"Ayako juega espectacular" – dijo Akagi, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro, mientras veía a la manager de su equipo encestar una canasta más para su equipo – "Su entrenador hace un buen trabajo, al parecer"

"Se puede ver que también Ayako ha aprendido con el sólo ver los partidos de nuestro equipo" – dijo Kogure, sonriendo ampliamente

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Miyagi, frunciendo el ceño – "Se ve que Ayako tiene su sello propio, no juega como nosotros"

"No como nosotros" – continuó el muchacho de los lentes – "Mira la forma en que defiende y en la manera que ataca por fuera de la zona de tiro" – señaló justo la posición en la que en esos momentos se encontraba la joven – "Es como ver a Mitsui en la cancha"

Miyagi se crispó ante el último comentario. Automáticamente, volvió a posar sus ojos en la figura de la joven, notando que Kogure tenía razón. Ayako jugaba igual que él. Y con tan sólo ese comentario final, muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar en su mente: Las múltiples veces en las que ambos faltaban a los entrenamientos, la vez que los sorprendió en sus ropas deportivas de camino a la escuela, la manera en que se miraban cuando estaban en la cancha…algo estaba sucediendo, y era algo que él necesitaba saber. Sin importar lo que pasara, de alguna manera lograría que Mitsui le dijera lo que estaba pasando entre él y la muchacha a la que él había amado durante todo este tiempo.

Cuando acabó el partido, Miyagi observó cómo Sakuragi, Rukawa, Kogure, Akagi y Yasuda, sin importarles la forma en que la muchacha negaba con la cabeza, con expresión avergonzada, se precipitaron hacia la cancha, saltando por la barandilla frente a ellos. Los muchachos se acercaron a la joven y la felicitaban, llegando incluso al punto de levantarla en el aire. Miyagi observó a Mitsui, quien tomó su bolso del piso y caminó hacia el pasillo del gimnasio. Se detuvo una sola vez para mirarlo y hacer un gesto, que el joven interpretó como una señal para que lo siguiera.

En silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el pasillo, mientras la gente pasaba junto a ellos para salir del lugar. Mitsui se acercó a las puertas de vidrio, listo para dirigirse a la calle, pero antes, se giró para encontrarse con la figura de Miyagi. Él sabía que el muchacho del arete era más inteligente de lo que demostraba ser, y que en esos momentos ya debía haberse imaginado un par de cosas, que de seguro eran las correctas. No por nada se había acercado a él en lunes por la mañana, luego del supuesto "asalto" de Ayako. Y de todas formas, si no lo había descubierto ya, solamente era cuestión de tiempo, y ya que la paciencia no se encontraba entre sus muchos talentos, acelerar las cosas era un buen camino a seguir.

"Querrás golpearme después de esto" – dijo Mitsui, observándolo directamente a los ojos – "Y te prometo que no opondré resistencia. Tú y yo hemos peleado por cosas que te debía y por otras que no…pero, por primera vez, esto es solamente culpa mía. No debí haberte mentido. Y por eso…lo siento mucho, Miyagi"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – preguntó el joven, ya que de ninguna manera lo que decía Mitsui calzaba con lo que esperaba oír – "¿Por qué querría golpearte?"

Mitsui caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo una vez más para mirar a Miyagi. Con la mano apoyada en el vidrio, vio cómo la expresión de su amigo se desmoronaba luego de escuchar su voz:

"Estoy enamorado de Ayako" – dijo, frunciendo el ceño – "Creí que debías saberlo"

Continuará…


	10. Trauma

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Diez: Trauma**

"¿Ella siente lo mismo por ti?"

Mitsui alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Miyagi. Ambos, cuan si hubieran tomado la decisión juntos, se habían dirigido a un parque cercano al gimnasio en donde habían presenciado el partido de Ayako. Llevaban más de media hora sentados en una de las bancas, en completo silencio.

Mitsui, por un lado, sentía que no tenía nada más que decir si es que Miyagi no quería más explicaciones. Mientras que Miyagi, por el otro, tenía la cabeza tan impresionantemente llena de preguntas, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde empezar. Por lo tanto, el resultado era una suerte de tensión entre los cuerpos de ambos muchachos: Uno que sentía que su furia estaba a punto de estallar, y el otro que pensaba realizar la buena acción del día, pretendiendo dejarse golpear hasta la inconsciencia sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta había quebrado el silencio mental en el que Mitsui se hallaba sumido. Pero, a pesar de ello, sentía que no tenía ninguna respuesta a ella. ¿Sentía Ayako lo mismo que él? Por todo lo que había visto las últimas horas, habría dicho la verdad si es que hubiese contestado con un rotundo "no". Pero dentro de él, lo único que quería contestar, era un determinado "sí".

Porque se rehusaba a creer que esto se había terminado. Se negaba a pensar que todo se reducía a una mera casualidad. No podía ser así, no podía ser que la primera vez que alguien entrara en su vida de esa manera fuera también la primera vez que lo abandonaran a su suerte, sin saber cómo enfrentar una situación como esta. Ella había demostrado confiar en él, por lo tanto, algo debía significar para ella.

_Tenía_ que significar algo para ella.

Posó sus ojos en los de Miyagi, los cuales demostraban una insospechada tranquilidad. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que el joven no dejaría esta situación así como así, comprendía muy bien que Miyagi no se contentaría con una simple respuesta y nada más.

"No lo sé" – era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía contestar

"¿Cómo rayos pasó todo esto?"

Esa era una buena pregunta. Una muy importante, también. Mitsui pensó que ya había cumplido con su promesa, y que ya no importaba si es que tenía que confesarle lo que había dicho a Ayako que no comentaría, en especial con Miyagi.

"Hace más de un mes, creo" – comenzó Mitsui – "Ella me pidió que la entrenara para jugar mejor en este Campeonato. Comenzamos a vernos todos los días, antes y después de la escuela"

"Era verdad que te veías en secreto con ella" – acusó Miyagi, alzando la voz – "Incluso cuando te lo pregunté cara a cara, lo negaste"

"Ella me lo pidió de esa manera" – explicó el joven, mirándolo – "No quería que nadie se enterara, decía que la aterraba la idea de que ustedes estuvieran en los partidos y ella no lo hiciera bien"

"¿Y por qué tuvo que pedírtelo a ti?"

Mitsui rechinó los dientes, al comenzar a repasar sobre las señales de la muchacha: Ya entendía por qué se lo había pedido a él. No había sido porque fuera mejor jugador, o porque no le importara el hecho de que ella era sólo una chica más de la escuela, y así la tratara como un verdadero entrenador. Se lo había pedido a él porque confiaba en que era lo suficientemente desgraciado para ceder a su favor y luego desaparecer, sin que le importara mucho más.

"Supongo que fue…" – admitió Mitsui – "Porque ella estaba segura de que a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo si es que ella progresaba o no, si es que le iba bien en el Campeonato o no…"

"Sólo fue porque en ti no confiaba" – Miyagi notó el efecto de sus palabras en Mitsui. De alguna u otra manera, lo enfurecía aún más que el muchacho reaccionara con algún tipo de emoción ante aquel comentario. Rechinó los dientes, sintiendo una enorme furia crecer dentro de sí: Era más difícil de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Mitsui era un hijo de perra que no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo. Quizás después de Rukawa, era el hombre más egoísta que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida. Y sin embargo, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho, después de haberlo golpeado, después de haberlo mandado al hospital, después de haberlo alejado de la cancha a causa de sus heridas…había continuado con su venganza: Ahora, contra todo pronóstico, también Mitsui pretendía destrozarlo con aquello que más le importaba. De todas las muchachas con las que podría haberse entretenido, porque de seguro, solamente eso estaba haciendo, tenía que elegir a Ayako.

"Supongo que también tienes razón en eso" – concedió Mitsui, con cierta desgana – "Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde esos momentos"

"Tú no la amas" – dijo Miyagi, levantándose de su asiento

Mitsui lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se levantó también de su posición, para erguirse frente a Miyagi.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó – "¿Por qué te diría algo como esto si es que no fuera la verdad?"

"Tú no has amado a nadie en toda tu vida" – continuó Miyagi, acercándose a él hasta que sus rostros se encontraron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia – "Sólo eres capaz de pensar en ti mismo y en lo que te conviene. Haces y deshaces lo que se te antoja con la gente, y con Ayako estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo"

"¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decir eso?" – le espetó Mitsui, con la mandíbula rígida – "¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros!"

"¡LO QUE SÍ SÉ ES QUE UN DESGRACIADO COMO TÚ NO LA MERECE!" – gritó Miyagi, empujándolo – "¡Jamás un desalmado egoísta como tú podría hacerla feliz!"

"¡No me conoces, así que no tienes moral para decir algo como eso!" – respondió Mitsui, rechinando los dientes – "¡Y tampoco la conoces a ella!"

"¡¿Cómo rayos te atreves a siquiera decir algo como eso?" – exclamó – "¡Yo he sido su amigo por más de dos años, fui yo quien la defendió cuando los delincuentes de tus amigos la golpearon cuando fuiste al gimnasio a destrozarnos a golpes! ¡He sido yo quien la ha visto con los ojos que merece ser observada, y no como un pedazo de carne como tú lo haces!"

Mitsui respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. No podía ceder a la forma en que Miyagi lo estaba provocando, incluso cuando lo que más quisiera en esos momentos fuera golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

"No conoces nada acerca de Ayako" – comenzó Mitsui – "La Ayako que tienes dentro de tu mente es imaginaria, simplemente no existe. Y estoy seguro de que la imagen que tienes de ella es la de una muchacha tan común y corriente como tú"

"Di lo que quieras" – dijo Miyagi, sonriendo irónicamente – "Porque sé que tienes la costumbre de abandonar todo. Y cuando decidas que esto que dices sentir por ella no es más que un capricho, ahí estaré yo, a su lado, listo para intentar todo el daño que vas a hacerle"

"Yo JAMÁS le haría daño" – dijo Mitsui. No sabía por qué sentía que estaba justificándose. Pero lo que sí sabía, y que lo aterraba, era que posiblemente Miyagi pudiera tener razón – "Y te equivocas rotundamente al decir que esto es un capricho"

"Entonces, si es así, contéstame esto" – dijo Miyagi, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho – "Ayako juzga muy bien a las personas, incluso en silencio. Dime, Mitsui…" – se acercó un paso más – "No te contestó nada cuando le dijiste que la amabas, ¿no es cierto?"

Mitsui sintió que su rostro se crispaba y que una punzante aguja atravesaba su pecho. La sonrisa de Miyagi se extendió aún más.

"Por supuesto que no te contestó" – continuó – "Porque no te _cree_. Porque sabe que no eres capaz de sentir algo semejante por ella o por cualquier persona que no seas tú mismo. Así que no estoy equivocado cuando digo que es un capricho, porque incluso si es que no lo es…a Ayako no le importa. ¿Y sabes por qué?" – Miyagi escogió muy bien las palabras siguientes – "Porque ella sabe que de ti no puede esperar nada más. Tienes razón, no tengo idea de lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, y sólo puedo imaginarme que le has mostrado a un adorable y simpático Mitsui, con quien a ella le gusta estar. Pero, a pesar de ello, Ayako sabe que, en el fondo, sólo eres un rostro bonito que esconde al mismo mentiroso hijo de perra que ella ya conocía de antes"

Mitsui, sintiendo un frío espeluznante recorrer todo su ser, bajó la mirada, sin saber qué contestar.

"Así que insisto, Mitsui: Di lo que quieras" – Miyagi recogió su bolso del césped y se dio vuelta. Sin embargo, se volteó una vez más, para terminar aquella discusión – "Y me refiero a _dile_ lo que quieras. Porque, de todas maneras, no va a creerte. Ya que, después de todo, mírate…" – alzó una ceja al observar el rostro del joven frente a él – "¿Quién sería tan idiota para creerte a ti cuando dices que estás enamorado de alguien?"

* * *

Ayako continuaba sin poder conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y vueltas constantemente en la cama, envolviéndose y luchando contra las sábanas. El silencio en la casa tampoco ayudaba demasiado: Estaba acostumbrada a dormir los fines de semana más quieta que de costumbre, producto de que debía compartir la cama con Mei. Además, si es que llegaba a despertarse en medio de la noche, la ayudaba a luchar contra la soledad el ruido ensordecedor de los ronquidos de su padre. Sin embargo, aquella noche se encontraba sola, puesto que su padre había decidido llevar a Mei con él fuera de la ciudad, para visitar a su abuela, y para que de esta manera la pequeña disfrutara del sol de la playa de aquel lugar. Por supuesto, por el partido y por tener que estudiar, Ayako no había podido ir con ellos. Y si bien era cierto que había pasado gran parte de la tarde leyendo los textos que debía preparar para la clase de inglés del día lunes, sin mucho esfuerzo en realidad, ya que era una estudiante más que destacada, la muchacha no podía encontrar otra manera para continuar matando el tiempo.

Se sentía ciertamente feliz de que ya no tuviera que esconder el hecho de que estaba participando en un equipo de basketball, y si bien los muchachos ya la habían avergonzado lo suficiente frente a sus compañeras, se sentía contenta por la presencia de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que la había dejado con un gusto amargo dentro de su ser era la ausencia que siguió a la victoria de su equipo. Oficialmente, ya estaban en las finales, lo cual debía ser un motivo más que de alegría. Pero esta se había visto opacada por la falta que le hizo Mitsui luego del partido: Por alguna razón que el muchacho se negó a explicarle, se había ido sin esperarla.

Pero eso no era todo: Había esperado, con cierta incomodidad para ser honesta, que Ryota se acercara a ella luego del partido, con sus constantes miradas y gestos que podía interpretar como algo más que amistad. Y aún así, los dos se habían desaparecido, misteriosamente. Pero, si lo analizaba mejor, no era tan misteriosa dicha desaparición: Más bien, la asustaba. Un inexplicable temor tomaba posesión de su cuerpo cuando se detenía a pensar en lo que podría haber pasado entre los dos jóvenes. Jamás había pensado en realidad que Mitsui sería capaz de decirle algo relativo a lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero…¿qué pasaría si es que Mitsui le decía lo que ya le había dicho a ella? ¿Cómo arreglaría la situación? Lamentablemente, a la única conclusión a la que era capaz de llegar era que ambos llegarían a la práctica del equipo con la cara destrozada por haberse golpeado durante varias horas seguidas.

Miró su reloj, el cual le mostró con grandes y brillantes números que eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada. Luego, deslizó su mirada hacia su celular, frunciendo el ceño: Era inútil seguir intentándolo. Había estado llamándolo desde casi las ocho de la noche, alrededor de unas treinta veces. Por supuesto, el extraño presentimiento se debía a que el muchacho no se había dignado a contestarle ni una sola vez.

Frustrada, volvió a esconderse debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo el ácido sabor de la ironía en la lengua: Estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella solía hacerle. No contestar el teléfono, porque simplemente no quería contarle algo. Le estaba pagando con la misma moneda, lo cual la hacía sentir probablemente muy similar a la manera en que él se había sentido cada vez que le preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría, obteniendo solo evasivas y mentiras de su parte.

_El karma es una perra_, pensó, cerrando los ojos una vez más para intentar quedarse dormida. Y en eso estaba cuando, de repente, escuchó un leve sonido contra su ventana. Pensando que se trataba del viento o algo parecido, lo ignoró. Sin embargo, el sonido de que algo golpeaba el vidrio volvió a repetirse. Se levantó, confusa, justo para ver que nuevamente una pequeña piedra golpeaba su ventana. Frunciendo el ceño, encendió la luz y caminó hacia la ventana, que daba hacia la entrada de la casa.

En cuanto la abrió, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era tan sólo producto de su imaginación. Sacudiendo la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, se volteó para salir de su habitación.

"_Hisashi Mitsui, eres el ser más patético que ha pisado la Tierra" – _se dijo, rechinando los dientes, y pensando que todavía estaba a tiempo de dar la media vuelta y salir corriendo antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, no podía seguir considerando la idea de que era un cobarde. Ya suficiente había tenido con la conversación con Miyagi. Y muy a su pesar, jamás algo dicho por alguien más le había dado tanto en qué pensar. Odiaba la idea de que pudiera tener razón. Detestaba con todo su corazón que lo que le había dicho Miyagi pudiera ser cierto. Había intentado por incontables horas persuadirse de que no era así, de que sus palabras solamente eran el resultado de lo que el enojo, la ira, la decepción y la traición habían provocado en él. Pero, si era así…¿por qué no había podido contestar las llamadas de Ayako? ¿Por qué continuaba tratando de convencerse de que nada de esto le podía estar pasando a él? ¡Era Hisashi Mitsui, por todos los Cielos! ¡Ese nombre era sinónimo de alguien que no flaqueaba ante nada ni nadie! ¡Había gente que aún caminaba en la dirección opuesta luego de verlo, producto del temor que su sola imagen provocaba! ¡Y ahora estaba aterrorizado por culpa de una simple muchacha!

¡¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esto?

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta, Mitsui entró sin decir una sola palabra, cerrándola tras de sí, ante la mirada confusa y extremadamente sorprendida Ayako. Luego, se detuvo a una distancia prudente, con la mejor mirada asesina que podía imaginar.

"Eh…¿hola?" – dijo Ayako, frunciendo el ceño levemente – "Pero claro que puedes pasar, a mí también me da mucho gusto verte" – el joven ignoró la ironía de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué no me contestaste ayer?" – disparó Mitsui – "¿Acaso escuchas confesiones como esas todos los días, que ya te resulta aburrido responder a ellas?"

"¿Viniste aquí, a las dos y media de la mañana, sólo para pelear conmigo por tu orgullo herido?" – preguntó ella. La falta de sueño y consideración del muchacho, junto con la ira de que no quisiera explicar por qué no había contestado a sus llamadas estaban haciendo florecer aún más su mal carácter – "¿Qué? ¿No estás acostumbrado a que una chica luego de decirle que la amas no caiga rendida a tus pies de inmediato?"

"Ni siquiera intentes dar vuelta esta discusión hacia mí" – advirtió él, frunciendo el ceño – "Te hice una pregunta, y quiero que me la respondas"

"¡Y a mí me gustaría que me contestaras el teléfono cuando te llamo, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida!, ¿no crees?"

Ayako alzó una ceja después de verlo emitir un gruñido que era parecido a una queja de parte de algún animal enrabiado. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos del joven, quien comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro, como si fuese un tigre enjaulado, completamente enfurecido. De tanto en tanto, se detenía para mirarla, y abría la boca para hablar, pero sinceramente, no podía llegar a un insulto lo suficientemente bueno, o que llegara a expresar lo que realmente quería decir.

De repente, se detuvo frente a la muchacha, apuntándola con el dedo y diciendo una frase que casi la hizo reír, si no hubiese sido por la sorpresa que le causó:

"Tú…" – comenzó Mitsui, rechinando los dientes – "¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Me traumatizaste!"

"Que yo…¿qué?" – preguntó la muchacha, acercándose a él

"¡Claro que sí!" – exclamó él, completamente furioso – "¡Todo esto es tu culpa, maldita sea!"

"¿Y yo qué demonios te hice?"

"¡Oh, por favor, no pongas esa cara de inocente!" – continuó él – "¡Siempre supiste todo esto, o a lo menos podías darte cuenta!"

"¿Darme cuenta de qué? ¡Mitsui, de veras que no entiendo a qué rayos te refieres!"

"¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!" – gritó, golpeando la pared más cercana, lo que provocó que la muchacha diera un paso atrás por la sorpresa – "¡MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA ANTES DE CONOCERTE A TI! ¡HACÍA LO QUE QUERÍA, NO HACÍA LO QUE NO QUERÍA HACER, Y AHORA, DE LA NADA, MI MUNDO ENTERO GIRA EN TORNO A TI! ¡QUISISTE QUE ENTRARA EN TU VIDA, PERO TÚ…! ¡TÚ…! ¡TÚ TE METISTE EN LA MÍA, SIN QUE YO PUDIERA EVITARLO! ¡Y ENTRASTE, Y…Y…CAMBIASTE MIS ESQUEMAS, CAMBIASTE MI RUTINA…! ¡Y…! ¡Y TÚ, INSIGNIFICANTE PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDA MUJER…! ¡HICISTE QUE ME ENAMORARA DE TI! ¡Y AHORA…!" – se detuvo, para tomar aire. Sin embargo, notando lo cansado que se sentía por el solo hecho de estar frente a ella, logró descubrir algo más en todo esto. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, volvió a mirarla – "Y ahora ni siquiera puedo respirar si no estás cerca"

Mitsui observó cómo ella daba lentos pasos hacia él. Ayako se detuvo frente la figura del muchacho, teniendo que alzar la cabeza para poder encontrarse con la testaruda mirada de Mitsui. Sonrió ampliamente, para luego tomar el cuello de la camiseta del joven y tirar de ella hacia su cuerpo. El joven accedió de mala forma, haciendo rodar sus ojos. Imaginaba que Ayako se reiría por lo irracional de su actuar, pero frunció el ceño con sorpresa cuando no se encontró con una cara sonriente o con alguna expresión de irónica burla, sino con los labios de la joven. Parpadeó varias veces, aún incrédulo y sin poder reaccionar. Sin embargo, lo devolvió a la realidad el gesto urgente por parte de la muchacha, que se inclinó lo suficiente sobre él para aferrar sus dedos en torno a su cabello, mientras se hundía aún más en los labios del muchacho. Mitsui, por su parte, cerró sus brazos en torno a la figura de la joven y dejó que sus instintos lo dominaran, sus manos perdiéndose en los rizos castaños de la muchacha, mientras sus labios trataban de recorrer cada centímetro de los de ella.

Frunció el ceño, abiertamente enojado cuando ella se separó abruptamente de él. Se encontró con la mirada divertida de Ayako, quien sonreía ampliamente, mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y dulzura.

"Deja de enfurecerte conmigo" – le dijo, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos – "Sobre todo si es que todavía no te he contestado nada"

"Te detesto, te prometo que sí" – murmuró Mitsui, besando con suavidad otra vez los labios de la muchacha, quien inundó el espacio entre ellos con su risa – "Y te hago personalmente responsable por esta basura en la que me has convertido"

"Tu estupidez ya es crónica, no me culpes a mí por eso" – dijo Ayako, golpeando su nariz con la suya – "Y respecto a lo otro…" – Mitsui posó sus ojos en los de ella, mientras contenía el aliento – "¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que te diera una razón para no ir a matar a golpes a Hiro?" – el joven asintió – "Yo te respondí que te sabía que no lo harías porque jamás me harías daño. La verdad, es que no quería decirte eso" – Mitsui alzó una ceja, sin entender a lo que ella quería llegar – "Quería decirte que sabía que no lo harías porque me querías tanto como yo a ti"

"¿Es decir que ya lo sabías, pero que esperabas a que te lo dijera yo primero?"

"Pues claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas?"

"Eres una asquerosa cobarde" – dijo él, aún molesto – "No querías arriesgarte y me dejaste hacer el ridículo a mí primero"

"Pensaba detenerte cuando empezaste a gritar…" – dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla – "Pero te veías tan adorable tratando de culparme por todo que tenía que ver qué hacías después"

Mitsui se acercó una vez más, y acalló la risa de la muchacha al posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Luego, apoyó su frente en la de Ayako, soltando un suspiro enojado.

"Ahora sí que te odio"

* * *

El joven sonrió cuando observó a la figura que se encontraba tendida sobre él.

Luego de la conversación que habían tenido, ambos se habían sentado en el sillón para disfrutar un poco del silencio ausente de gritos y discusiones. De esa manera, Mitsui se había sentado en el sillón, dejando que se cabeza se regocijara sin esas constantes dudas. Ayako, por su parte, se había recostado horizontalmente, apoyando su cabeza en los muslos de Mitsui. Por supuesto, al cabo de unos cuantos pocos segundos, se había quedado completamente dormida.

Mitsui, lo más sigilosamente que pudo, tomó la cabeza de Ayako, y deslizó su figura fuera del sillón. Luego, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por la parte posterior del cuello de la muchacha, para después pasar su otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. La joven se movió un poco, aún dormida, mientras Mitsui la tomaba y se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Sonrió cuando ella inconscientemente se aferró a su camiseta y hundió su cabeza aún más en el hombro del muchacho.

Subió hasta la habitación del la muchacha, para luego ir hacia la cama. Cuidadosamente, la depositó sobre ella, mientras Ayako se acomodaba como reflejo al contacto con el lugar donde solía dormir. Mitsui la cubrió con las sábanas, para después apartar el cabello del rostro de la muchacha. Contempló su tranquila y quieta figura por un par de momentos más, mientras dejaba que sus dedos levemente tocaran la mejilla de la joven. Sonriendo, se acercó y la besó en la frente. Se permitió un segundo más antes de irse y apagar la luz de la mesa de noche.

Mitsui cerró la puerta de la casa, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, al parecer todo había salido de una manera similar a la esperada. Aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo…jamás había esperado nada, partiendo por toda la situación en la que se encontraba. Caminó calle abajo, mientras sacudía la cabeza, sin importarle mucho más qué era lo que podría pasar…

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que estaba por pasar. Si tan sólo se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre él.

Mitsui estaba tan sumido en esa desconocida y extraña alegría, que incluso siendo un muchacho extraordinariamente precavido e inteligente como él…no pudo darse cuenta de que en ese mismo instante, alguien estaba siguiéndolo.

No pudo ver ni escuchar a quien venía contando sus pasos desde el momento en que había entrado a la casa de Ayako.

Continuará…


	11. Un segundo, mil imágenes

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Once: Un segundo, mil imágenes**

Cuando Ayako dejó a Mei en la casa de su madre, jamás se imaginó la expresión que ella tendría luego de contarle que estaba, formalmente, con alguien. Como siempre, no quiso quedarse demasiado tiempo luego de que, como cada domingo, llevara de regreso a la pequeña a la casa de sus padres. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que Hiro fuera el que insistiera en que pasara un rato más con su madre, cosa que jamás ocurría. Se habían sentado los tres un rato en la sala de la casa, y cuando su madre le preguntó, como nunca antes, qué había de nuevo en su vida, Ayako no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Mitsui la noche anterior. Entonces, con tan solo la frase _"estoy con alguien", _la cara de su madre había cambiado en tan sólo un segundo. Pero la sorpresa era que se llenó de una luz de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía dirigida hacia ella.

Ayako sacudió la cabeza, mientras entraba en su casa. Besó a su padre en la frente, como siempre, para luego ir a su habitación. Sentía que incluso los colores de las murallas tenían un color diferente. Cada sonido se escuchaba amplificado, como si sus propios sentidos estuvieran agudizados por una extraña e inconsciente fuerza que no conocía. Se miró en el espejo, para contemplar unas facciones que no parecían las suyas, debido a la forma en que todo parecía estar iluminado por algo que no lograba comprender del todo.

Pero, si se detenía a pensarlo…¿qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba que no lograra entender todo lo que le estaba sucediendo? Claro que ya no era relevante. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente, no quería que lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo desapareciera. Necesitaba que todo siguiera igual. Y ese objetivo, por muy increíble que le pareciera…involucraba a Mitsui.

Le parecía simplemente impresionante que ahora…todo tuviera que ver con Mitsui.

La línea de su pensamiento fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, imaginando que cuando identificara el número, su voz haría que aquella emoción se encendiera aún más. Sin embargo, la súbita sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Al ver quién estaba llamándola, su mano tembló al acercarse al objeto que vibraba encima de su mesa de noche.

"¿Hola?" – dijo, aclarando su voz

"_Qué gusto escucharte, princesa" – _dijo Hiro, con una sonrisa que atravesó la separación de la línea – "_Te fuiste muy rápido hoy"_

"Lo sé" – murmuró Ayako, frunciendo el ceño – "Pero no sé por qué me llamas"

"_Es para pedirte un favor, la verdad" – _continuó – _"Verás, mañana tu madre y yo tenemos una reunión muy importante, y muy temprano también. ¿Te importaría mucho llevar a Mei a la escuela?"_

"No, claro que no me importa" – dijo Ayako, sintiendo alivio pasar por su pecho – "Mañana pasaré por ella temprano, antes de irme a la escuela".- La muchacha escuchó el silencio que venía del otro lado del teléfono, seguido de una suerte de risa por parte de Hiro.

"_¿Cómo está ese novio tuyo?" – _Ayako frunció el ceño ante la pregunta – "_¿Hisashi Mitsui, no era su nombre? Va a la escuela contigo, ¿no?"_

"Sí, así es" – respondió la joven – "Es un año mayor que yo"

"_Dile que venga a casa el próximo fin de semana…porque la verdad, ya que ese hombre está con una de mis princesas...muero por conocerlo"_

* * *

Mitsui sonrió cuando, mientras estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, su teléfono vibró una vez sobre su mesa de noche. Se inclinó, aún con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca, para leer un mensaje que venía del teléfono de Ayako.

"_Debo llevar a Mei a la escuela mañana temprano. No iré a la práctica de la mañana. ¿Podríamos entrenar un poco más en la noche? A."_

Pulsó las teclas hasta enviar una respuesta. Por su parte, Ayako sonrió cuando leyó las palabras de Mitsui, las que la hicieron reír.

"_Sólo es una excusa para que estemos solos, de noche, y así puedas aprovecharte de mí, mentirosa pervertida. Más te vale que no llegues tarde a la escuela mañana…porque, al parecer, ya te extraño un poco. Sólo un poco. M." _

Sin embargo, cuando Ayako abrió los ojos, la mañana siguiente, se bajó de la cama de un solo golpe. No era tarde para que ella llegara a la escuela, pero sí para que Mei lo hiciera. ¿Cómo rayos se había quedado dormida? Jamás le ocurría algo semejante. Ella era de las que siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes a cualquier lugar, debido a que le desesperaba la sola idea de no ser capaz de adelantarse un paso a todo lo que la rodeaba. Y, sin embargo, por primera vez, se había quedado dormida cuando tenía más de un compromiso ese día.

Salió corriendo del baño, luego de ducharse a toda velocidad, para después forcejear con el uniforme en menos de tres minutos. Cogió sus cosas del escritorio, mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. El sol de la mañana la golpeó en el rostro, lo que no ayudaba a que se sintiera menos acelerada. De repente, cuando atravesaba la calle, su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso. Lo sacó rápidamente, viendo que en la pantalla se leía claramente el número de su madre, quien de seguro estaría furiosa con ella. Chasqueó la lengua, en señal de frustración, para después abrir el teléfono y contestar:

"¡Mamá, lo siento, me quedé dormida, no sé qué me ocurrió!" – exclamó, a modo de disculpa tan apresurada como ella

"¿_De qué hablas?" – _escuchó decir a su madre, divertida –_"¿No que entras a las 7 a clases?"_

"Sí, pero voy tarde para buscar a Mei" – continuó Ayako, mientras se fijaba en que nadie fuera a cruzar la calle cuando ella lo hiciera – "Prometí que iría hoy"

"_Pero si a Mei ya la dejé en casa de tu abuela, para que ella la fuera a dejar" – _dijo su madre, confusa – _"Y a propósito de eso, ¿Hiro alcanzó a entregarte el libro que necesitabas antes de ir al trabajo?"_

"¿Libro?" – preguntó Ayako, deteniéndose en medio de la calle – "¿Qué libro? ¿De qué hablas?"

"_Hiro me dijo que habló contigo anoche" – _explicó su madre, como si le divirtiera que su hija no fuera capaz de recordar algo que ella misma había dicho – _"Le pediste un libro que dejaste aquí el fin de semana pasado, cuando dejaste a Mei. Dijo que iría a dejártelo hoy antes de que entraras a clases. ¿Logró entregártelo?"_

"Mamá, Hiro no me dijo nada de un libro" – dijo Ayako, frunciendo el ceño – "Me pidió que fuera por Mei hoy en la mañana porque…"

De repente, Ayako se sumió en un silencio sobrecogedor: Sentía que el viento soplaba cada vez más lento, llegando incluso a detenerse. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras un extraño y a la vez terrible presentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser. Su mente evaluaba cada probabilidad a cientos de kilómetros por hora, mientras cada vez sentía que se acercaba a una respuesta, la cual se volvía más inminente e inevitable con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando un simple sonido hizo que dentro de su pecho se desencadenara el más profundo y terrible pánico. Y las palabras que había escuchado la noche anterior hicieron que en un solo segundo todo pareciera claro:

"_Ya que ese hombre está con una de mis princesas...muero por conocerlo"_

Dio un paso más adelante, mientras su madre repetía su nombre al otro lado de la línea.

"_Muero por conocerlo"_

Dentro de su pecho sintió una aguda punzada de terror, cuando dio otro paso al frente, para encontrarse en la esquina en donde se encontraba la cancha en donde solía practicar con Mitsui. Recordó su rostro, sus facciones, su mirada…junto con la primera vez que lo miró de una manera diferente, la primera vez que sintió su corazón latir a la mayor velocidad que hubiera conocido por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca de ella, la primera vez que decidió que él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

"_Muero por conocerlo"_

Por supuesto que no. No iba a dejarlo. No esta vez. Había soportado todo el daño que él le había hecho por años y años. Le había quitado todo. Todo lo que le pertenecía.

Le había quitado todo lo que era suyo.

Por supuesto que no. No iba a quitárselo.

No iba a quitarle a Mitsui.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni una sola vez, y dominada por la mayor de las determinaciones, Ayako se lanzó calle abajo, corriendo al tope de sus pulmones.

* * *

Mitsui caminaba hacia la escuela, mientras contemplaba la manera en que sol traspasaba las líneas de las ramas. Escuchó el sonido de la brisa como un suave y cálido presagio de algo bueno y diferente. Sintió una sonrisa expandirse por su rostro, recordando todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo. La enumeración de los eventos que ciertamente habían cambiado la manera en que veía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. La cálida sensación, al parecer, era tan notoria, que llegaba a ser contagiosa:

"¡Pero miren esa cara!" – exclamó Kogure, cuando lo vio, desde la entrada de la escuela – "Parece que alguien tuvo un buen fin de semana"

"Supongo que puedes decir eso" – dijo Mitsui, golpeando levemente a su amigo en el hombro. Miró a Akagi, quien tenía una mirada suspicaz y divertida en su rostro

"Nos vamos al Nacional en tres semanas" – dijo Akagi – "Así que no creo que esté del todo mal que andes con esa sonrisa de niño bueno en el rostro"

"Eres solo un envidioso" – dijo Mitsui, sonriendo – "Y más te vale que no me provoques, porque estoy de un humor espectacular"

Mitsui no se imaginaba que ese humor pudiera cambiar en tan solo un segundo.

Jamás se imaginó lo que vendría después.

Una mirada enardecida se cernía sobre la figura del joven, a través de unas gruesas gafas negras para el sol. Su mano izquierda se cerró aún más en torno al volante, mientras la otra se posaba lentamente en la palanca de cambios. El pie derecho acarició levemente el acelerador, al momento en que levantaba la cabeza para fijar aún más su mirada sobre el muchacho.

Era tan sólo un insignificante chiquillo. Ni siquiera valía la pena que se molestara en intentar enviarle esta clase de advertencia. Pero aquel muchacho, aquel idiota y atrevido muchacho había tenido la osadía de meterse con lo que era suyo. Y de alguna forma u otra, antes de que lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo entre Ayako y él llegara más lejos, debía dejarle saber que aquel atrevimiento no quedaría impune. No lo dejaría que averiguara nada más allá de lo que ya seguramente debía saber.

Dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, mientras comenzaba a alejar su pie izquierdo del freno. A ver qué era lo que ese muchacho sería capaz de hacer con ambas piernas o la columna rotas.

Sin embargo, Hiro tampoco se pudo imaginar lo que vendría después.

* * *

En tan solo cinco segundos, el destino quiso que Mitsui viera pasar frente a sus ojos la imagen más terrible que alguna vez pudo imaginar en las peores de sus pesadillas: Primero, escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de las llantas de un automóvil contra el pavimento. Al voltearse, pudo ver el brillante resplandor del sol contra el vidrio del parabrisas. Ensanchó los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo más rígido que nunca en toda su vida. En tan solo un momento, pudo ver la sonrisa irónica y burlesca que se extendía por el rostro de Hiro, justo antes de abalanzar el automóvil hacia la acera, directamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, cuando la adrenalina de la idea de la venganza atravesó el cuerpo de Hiro, nunca se imaginó que las cosas pudieran tomar un giro distinto:

Mitsui logró percibir un solo sonido y una sola imagen en el segundo siguiente. Un espeluznante escalofrío recorrió su ser cuando se volteó para encontrarse con su mirada. Sus brillantes ojos, aquellos que lo hacían pensar que todo saldría tan bien como ella decía, estaban cargados de una emoción que jamás había visto en el rostro de otra persona.

"¡MITSUI!"

Ayako saltó lo más alto que pudo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, elevándose en el aire, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él. Soltando un grito que rasgó su pecho como una navaja al salir por su boca, la muchacha sintió que sus manos y luego sus hombros entraban en contacto con el cuerpo del muchacho, quien fue empujado hacia la pared, a una velocidad jamás imaginada. Cayó al piso, rodando por un par de metros sobre la acera. Sin embargo, incluso después de golpearse la cabeza contra el duro asfalto, logró levantar la mirada. Apenas lo hizo…deseó no haberlo hecho:

Ayako ensanchó los ojos. Vio en cámara lenta cómo el auto se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad, vio la mirada incrédula y extremadamente sorprendida de Hiro…pero luego, todos los sonidos a su alrededor se detuvieron, hasta el punto en que desaparecieron completamente. El mundo entero enmudeció, al momento en que ella no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de su propia respiración. Sentía que casi podía tocar el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, mientras su corazón latía cada vez más lento…producto de una extraña y hasta entonces desconocida paz. Una frase que escuchó millones de veces en millones de comerciales y avisos de televisión se cruzó por su mente en ese segundo: _"Hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida". _Y la verdad era esta: Esa frase se aplicaba a todos los días, excepto uno: El día en que alguien moría.

Excepto por el detalle de que no se trataba de un solo segundo: Para Ayako, fue el momento en que recordó la primera vez que se levantó del piso luego de caerse por las escaleras cuando tenía cinco años. Fue el momento en que se rió con su madre hasta el punto de las lágrimas luego de ver una película, cuando tenía ocho. Fue el momento en que Mei le sonrió por primera vez. Fue el momento en que decidió que el basketball la hacía feliz.

Y luego…fue Mitsui. Y después, Mitsui otra vez. Y cuando cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, ahí estuvo él nuevamente.

Mitsui dejó escapar inconscientemente un grito de terror, tan profundo como el pánico que sentía en esos instantes cuando vio el cuerpo de Ayako elevarse por el aire luego de recibir el golpe del auto justo a la mitad de su pequeña figura. Con un ruido seco, la muchacha aterrizó varios metros más adelante, para no moverse más.

Varios gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa y miedo se extendieron por entre los estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar, los cuales no fueron escuchados por el joven. Mitsui se levantó, ignorando el mareo que le produjo el súbito movimiento, para luego correr con toda la energía que le quedaba hacia Ayako. Sintió que su cuerpo no se movía lo suficientemente rápido, y que sus ojos sí lo hacían.

"¡NO!" – exclamó, cuando se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha. La tomó por la cintura, tratando de ver la magnitud de sus heridas. Sangre brotaba de su frente, de sus finas facciones, al igual que del costado derecho de su cuerpo. – "¡AYAKO! ¡AYAKO!" – la sacudió varias veces, mientras apoyaba su oído en el pecho de la joven. Sin embargo, sintió cómo caía en un inmenso vacío cuando no logró captar ningún sonido. Se volteó hacia Kogure, quien había llegado al lado de ambos jóvenes – "¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!" – gritó, mientras volvía a observar el rostro de la muchacha – "¡AYAKO!" – ella seguía sin moverse. Mitsui hundió su rostro en el pecho de la joven, tratando de imaginar qué podía hacer en esos momentos.

Hiro se bajó del auto, con movimientos temblorosos, mientras con una mano recorría su rostro, en un gesto que daba a entender que lo único que quería era arrancárselo.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

* * *

Mitsui levantó la mirada cuando vio un vaso de agua frente a él. Ya ni recordaba cuántas horas llevaba en la misma posición, en aquella pequeña sala de espera del hospital.

La ambulancia había llegado tan solo un par de minutos después de la llamada de Kogure. Mitsui, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se subió a ella, mientras veía la manera en que atendían a la inconsciente muchacha. Apenas la ingresaron, ya en el hospital, Mitsui había reunido todo su coraje y había llamado al padre de Ayako, quien llegó unos cuantos minutos después. Vaya manera de conocerlo, pensó el joven, mientras le explicaba lo que había sucedido. No dejó nada fuera de la historia, porque en su opinión, ya nada importaba. Le contó acerca del relato y de lo que había sucedido durante todo este tiempo entre Ayako y Hiro. El padre de la muchacha no podía creerlo, sus ojos se ensanchaban cada vez más, luego de escuchar cada palabra por parte del joven.

La policía no había tenido demasiado trabajo, ya que Hiro no se fue a ningún lugar. Se entregó voluntariamente, y en esos momentos se encontraba en la estación de policía, mientras la madre de Ayako intentaba sacarlo de alguna u otra manera.

Luego del relato al padre de Ayako, de haberle dado su versión de los hechos a la policía y luego de haber visto a la muchacha entrar a cirugía con el médico que la recibió en el momento en que entró por las puertas del hospital, Mitsui se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo esto? ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? La noche anterior, ella estaba bien, estaba tranquila, estaba sonriente…y ahora, estaba en las manos de médicos que intentaban salvar su vida. ¿Y él? Él estaba ahí gracias a ella. Gracias a que ella había pensado que él era digno de seguir viviendo en su lugar. Pero no sólo eso…con todas las falencias que tenía, con cada uno de sus marcados defectos…Ayako lo amaba lo suficiente para interponerse en el camino de un daño terrible que estaba destinado para él y sólo para él. Rechinó los dientes. Una mezcla de furia y angustia se apoderó de su pecho, mientras su mente recopilaba los eventos que habían desencadenado todo este desastre. Como un reflejo, cerró los ojos al sentir un increíble y desconocido ardor dentro de ellos.

No podía perderla. No veía, no concebía ningún lugar adonde pudiera ir si es que no era con ella. ¿Por qué? Por una razón que hasta entonces no había logrado comprender, por algo que su profundo y marcado ego no podía llegar a considerar. Algo que su orgullo se rehusaba a tomar como cierto, pero que esta forma en que Ayako había logrado penetrar en su vida, en su corazón, hizo que sí viera la verdad:

Simplemente…no recordaba qué era lo que él solía hacer cuando Ayako no estaba en su vida. Sin ella, sólo quedaban recuerdos difusos y un inmenso vacío en el medio de la nada.

Levantó la mirada, cuando vio que una mano le alargaba un vaso de agua. Se encontró con los ojos atentos y extrañamente profundos de Rukawa, quien en su silencio le daba a entender su compañía. Sin más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Mitsui aceptó el gesto, para volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

En la sala de espera se encontraban todos los miembros del equipo, algunas de las compañeras de Ayako y su padre. Mitsui tomó un trago de agua, para después volver a la posición en la que se encontraba antes. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la llegada del médico, quien atravesaba las puertas de la sala de operación con una extraña expresión en el rostro. El padre de Ayako se precipitó hacia él, pero antes de ello, posó su mirada en Mitsui. El joven ensanchó los ojos con leve sorpresa cuando el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que quería que lo acompañara.

Mitsui se detuvo, al lado del padre de Ayako, para escuchar lo que el médico tenía que decir.

"Sus heridas son graves" – comenzó – "Logramos detener la hemorragia interna, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Tiene seis costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, la cadera fracturada y varias vértebras de su columna se desplazaron con el impacto. Sin embargo…" – posó su mirada en el padre de la muchacha – "Eso no es lo peor: El golpe provocó que uno de sus pulmones colapsara. En estos momentos, está conectada a un ventilador eléctrico porque no puede respirar por sí misma. Lo siento, pero debo pedirles que estén preparados…"

En tan solo un segundo, Mitsui sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer sin ningún tipo de detención, hacia un abismo del cual no podía ver el final. Volvió a posar su mirada en el médico, como si esperara a que se retractara de lo que había dicho:

"Lo más probable es que ella no sobreviva más allá de esta noche"

Continuará…


	12. Golpes

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Doce: Golpes**

Mitsui esperó pacientemente a que el padre de Ayako abandonara la habitación. Cuando divisó la figura del abatido hombre cruzar la puerta y deshacerse en lágrimas frente a sus ojos, el muchacho no pudo hacer más que acercarse a él y tocarlo en el hombro.

El padre de la muchacha levantó la enrojecida mirada hacia el joven, quien cerró más aún su puño en torno a su hombro. Esbozando una leve y triste sonrisa, asintió una vez y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta doble que daba a una suerte de jardín en medio del hospital.

Mitsui se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de cuidado intensivo. Con el pomo de ella en su mano, aferrando el metal con decisión…descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para esto: No estaba listo, todavía no podía resignarse a perderla. Era imposible, simplemente, por más que se lo repetía, no podía creerlo: Por primera vez en su vida, descubrió lo que era agonizar por alguien. Y lo que más lo sorprendía, era lo insoportable que le resultaba la idea de que ahora, cuando entrara a la habitación…tuviera que despedirse.

Tomó aire, sintiendo que el paso de este rasgaba sus pulmones. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para luego dar un paso vacilante hacia el interior. La luz blanca lo encegueció por un segundo, mientras trataba de mantener la vista fija en la silueta que vio más al frente: Al lado de la ventana, ahora ya oscurecida por el paso de la noche, se encontraba la cama de la joven. Se acercó lentamente, dándose cuenta con cada paso que respirar se hacía cada vez más dificultoso. Finalmente, contempló su figura:

Era raro verla tan quieta. Estaba acostumbrado a observarla correr, reír, hablar, golpear a todos con su abanico, a desplegar su terrible carácter. Sin embargo, recordó la imagen de cuando estaba dormida, pero aún así no logró encontrar ninguna semejanza. Sentía que algo faltaba, que a pesar de la luz increíblemente brillante que iluminaba la habitación, faltaba…la luz de Ayako. No estaba acostumbrado a sus ojos cerrados, no estaba acostumbrado a su piel sin color, no estaba acostumbrado a sus rizos sin moverse con la brisa…

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que al parecer…ella ya no se encontraba allí.

De lo que no pudo darse cuenta fue del momento en que él se desplomó: Sin importarle ya los millones de límites y barreras que había intentado poner entre los dos, Mitsui dejó que sus rodillas comenzaran a doblarse lentamente, producto de que ya no podían sostener su peso. Luego, casi pudo escuchar el temblor que invadía su pecho, mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, ya que no podía soportar la visión nublada. Sus rodillas hicieron contacto con el piso, justo cuando su frente se apoyó suavemente sobre el pecho de la joven.

Como si con el gesto estuviera aferrándose a lo que quedaba de vida en el cuerpo de Ayako, Mitsui cerró sus puños en torno a las sábanas blancas que la cubrían, mientras se sumía tan profundo en sus pensamientos, que no pudo escuchar sus propios sollozos.

Durante todo el día, había estado rodeado de gente. Los muchachos del equipo, incluyendo a aquellos con los que no solía cruzar más de dos palabras en cada entrenamiento, lo habían acompañado cada minuto, con ciertas demostraciones de preocupación en las que él reparó lo más cortésmente que pudo. Sin embargo…jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan solo. Nunca, en sus dieciocho años, había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado. Y jamás, a pesar de los muchos descubrimientos que había hecho respecto a sí mismo y respecto a su relación con Ayako, había notado lo vacío y lúgubre que parecía el mundo ante la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera a su lado.

Nunca…jamás…la había necesitado tanto como ahora.

Abriendo los ojos e inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de la joven, mientras dolorosas y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, Mitsui contempló a la muchacha. Dejó que su mano se deslizara por el rostro frío de Ayako, mientras su otra mano se aferraba a la de la joven. El muchacho se acercó aún más, para luego posar sus labios sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo una angustia que parecía no tener fin, mientras sus manos recorrían el cabello rizado de la muchacha, al igual que su rostro inerte y pálido.

"No me dejes" – murmuró, tratando de borrar la imagen de Ayako conectada a millones de tubos y llena de agujas, y recordando la figura de quien se había enamorado – "Por favor, no me dejes…no puedes dejarme, no ahora…no cuando me he dado cuenta de que sin ti no puedo estar…"

Regresando su figura hacia atrás, contempló una vez más la figura inmóvil de la muchacha.

"Vuelve…" – dijo, mientras se estremecía con dolor – "Vuelve a mí…"

* * *

Se encontraba en el jardín del hospital, contemplando el cielo nocturno, cuando cayó al piso producto del golpe que le llegó por la espalda. Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre cuando mordió su labio inferior por el reflejo de proteger sus dientes nuevos. Se levantó rápidamente, para luego voltearse para encontrarse con su agresor. Sin embargo, la súbita ira que invadió su cuerpo lo abandonó tan velozmente como había llegado.

Miyagi temblaba frente a Mitsui. Sentía un calor desconocido recorrer todo su ser, mientras trataba de canalizar toda la energía en la imagen que tenía frente a él. La manera en que se sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado por la furia, mientras casi podía sentir las vibraciones de su sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

Por supuesto, ni por un segundo había imaginado que él no fuese el culpable: Toda la responsabilidad de que la muchacha a la que había amado por años caía sobre los hombros de Mitsui. No importaba lo que hubiese pasado en realidad, no importaba que todo aquello fuese verdaderamente un terrible accidente…lo único que sabía con certeza era que Mitsui había arrastrado a Ayako hasta esta situación, por el solo hecho de haber llevado su maldita y asquerosa presencia cerca de ella.

Soltando un grito que mezclaba la ira con un profundo dolor, Miyagi se abalanzó sobre Mitsui, quien cayó al piso y soportó en silencio los numerosos golpes que el muchacho le propinaba. Jamás había aceptado que lo golpearan sin pelear de vuelta, pero…pensaba en que no haría nada para evitarlo, y eso era por dos razones que, dentro de su mente y su corazón, parecían increíblemente poderosas: Primero, sentía que se lo merecía. Que la ira que Miyagi estaba descargando sobre él no era más que el justo castigo que se había ganado por el hecho de que Ayako estuviera muriendo unas cuantas habitaciones más allá. Y segundo…lo necesitaba. De alguna u otra manera, su mente estaba pidiéndole a gritos una distracción lo suficientemente grande para evadir la imagen y los sentimientos que lo estaban torturando hasta la locura. Y la única forma en la que creía poder evitar un poco el dolor…era más dolor. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió que golpes que Miyagi le propinaba, cada uno con más fuerza que el anterior, no mitigaran ni un poco lo que sentía por dentro. Es más, ni siquiera creía estar sintiendo de verdad aquel dolor físico tan esperado por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo por dentro.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" – gritó Miyagi, levantándose, exhausto, para contemplar la figura inmóvil de Mitsui – "¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! ¡Y SI AYAKO MUERE ESTA NOCHE, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! ¿NO ME OÍSTE?" – ante la falta de reacción por parte del muchacho, Miyagi se enfureció aún más. Se acercó a él y comenzó a patearlo en el piso – "¡LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA, ASQUEROSO COBARDE!"

"No…" – murmuró Mitsui, tosiendo y escupiendo un poco de sangre. Lentamente, se incorporó hasta erguirse frente al muchacho – "No, Miyagi…"

"¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PERRA!" – gritó, acercándose a él y dándole un puñetazo en la sien – "¡TE DIJE QUE NO LA MERECÍAS, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE SOLAMENTE LE HARÍAS DAÑO!"

"¡Y DARÍA TODO POR ENMENDAR LO QUE LE HA OCURRIDO!" – gritó Mitsui – "¡TOMARÍA SU LUGAR CON GUSTO, MALDITA SEA!"

"¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL HÉROE, IMBÉCIL!" – lo golpeó otra vez – "¡JAMÁS DEBISTE ACERCARTE A ELLA, TÚ NO LA MERECES!"

Mitsui sintió que se agudizaba el rayo de culpabilidad en su pecho cuando Miyagi lo golpeó nuevamente, mientras dolorosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"¡PELEA, MALDITO, PELEA!" – sollozó, mientras cada frase era seguida por un golpe – "¡PELEA CONMIGO, ASQUEROSO COBARDE! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A AYAKO!"

"No, Miyagi…"- murmuró Mitsui, mientras limpiaba la sangre que emanaba de su nariz – "No pelearé contigo. Golpéame todo lo que quieras, porque, de hecho, me lo merezco. Pero no me pidas que pelee contigo"

"¿Y CUÁNDO TE CONVERTISTE EN ESTE IDIOTA QUE SOPORTA LOS GOLPES, AH?"

Mitsui caminó lentamente hacia la entrada del hospital, mientras ponderaba en su mente la pregunta de Miyagi. Descubrió que no eran solamente dos razones las que lo llevaban a aguantar la golpiza por parte del muchacho. En realidad, las dos primeras eran muy importantes, pero con la pregunta del joven logró darse cuenta de una tercera, que era verdaderamente la que lo guiaba. Y no sólo en estas circunstancias, sino que durante todo el último tiempo había dominado toda su manera de ser:

"Fue gracias a Ayako" – dijo el joven, sintiendo dolor con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre – "Ella hizo que yo quisiera ser un mejor hombre"

* * *

Mitsui no quiso siquiera levantar la mirada cuando el padre de Ayako se acercó a él para decirle lo que le había comunicado el médico: Con las palabras más suaves que pudo, el doctor le había dicho al padre de la muchacha que había llegado el momento…para abrazarla. _Se está yendo, señor,_ había dicho, bajando la mirada, _entre y abrácela. Sosténgala y ayúdela a que se vaya_. Luego de escuchar aquella frase, se había acercado a Mitsui, ya que sabía que ambos querrían estar en aquella habitación. Sin embargo, el joven no tenía fuerzas para siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. La angustia que lo recorría causaba estragos al extinguir todo atisbo de esperanza. Había pensado hasta ese momento que ella tenía las fuerzas suficientes para vencer lo que la estaba liquidando. Sin embargo, al parecer, ya no había nada que hacer.

Asintió una vez, tratando de juntar los pedazos de sí mismo que casi podía distinguir sobre el piso de la sala de espera, para luego ponerse de pie. Caminó junto al padre de Ayako, sintiendo que su pecho comenzaba a temblar. Entraron a la habitación, en donde ya se encontraban tres doctores y dos enfermeras. Esperó junto a la puerta, mientras trataba de evadir la imagen del padre de la muchacha desmoronándose sobre el cuerpo de su hija. Contó los segundos que pasaban lentamente en el reloj sobre la pared de enfrente, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el hombre se despidiera. Luego de quince minutos, que fueron seguidos atentamente por los ojos de Mitsui, él se levantó y se acercó a la figura del joven. Sin embargo, Mitsui no supo cómo reaccionar cuando el padre de la muchacha cerró sus brazos en torno a los hombros del joven.

"Muchas gracias" – dijo, mientras aún no dejaba de abrazarlo – "Le diste los meses más felices a mi hija"

Mitsui asintió frente al hombre, tratando de que su cuerpo no se desplomara en medio de la habitación. El padre de la chica sonrió tristemente, para luego abandonar la habitación. El muchacho respiró hondo, mientras caminaba directamente hacia la cama en la que se encontraba la joven. Estaba exactamente en la misma posición, la luz que ella desprendía seguía ausente. Escuchó el sonido del monitor que seguía atentamente los latidos del corazón de la muchacha. Se inclinó con suavidad hacia ella, mientras el temblor de su pecho se agudizaba aún más.

Así que esta sería la última vez. Sin embargo, descontando el hecho de que por diferentes razones se encontraba frente a su cuerpo moribundo…no se arrepentía de nada. Ella había hecho que su vida cambiara, lo había obligado a encontrar nuevos propósitos, había hecho que viera las cosas de una manera diferente…y lo más importante: Había hecho que descubriera que realmente sí era capaz de sentir cosas que jamás había considerado posibles para él. Y jamás lograría saldar aquella deuda, nunca podría agradecérselo completamente.

Se inclinó aún más, hasta el punto en que sus labios tocaron con suavidad los de la joven. Lo estremeció la ausencia del calor al que se había acostumbrado cada vez que la besaba, aquel calor que lo había hecho recordar a la mañana siguiente que había soñado, efectivamente, con ella. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás del cuello de la muchacha, cuya figura estaba completamente relajada, para después sentir una vez más los intrincados rizos de la joven entrelazarse con sus dedos. La estrechó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y recordando con una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta de que jamás, nadie, podría arrebatárselos. Su mano bajó hasta encontrar la de ella, cerrando sus dedos en torno a la fría mano de la muchacha.

"Te amo" – murmuró, cerrando sus ojos y rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que, en donde sea que estuviera su mente en aquellos momentos, ella pudiera escucharlo – "Te amo, y…lo siento"

De repente, tan súbitamente como había dicho aquellas últimas palabras, Mitsui se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y el golpe estremecedor de la angustia y el dolor, que al parecer aún no habían mostrado su verdadera magnitud, hizo que nuevas y renovadas lágrimas se reunieran dentro de sus ojos, mientras cerraba aún más sus brazos en torno a la inmóvil figura de la joven. Sintiendo una ira que iba más allá de los límites de lo posible, una furia que se dirigía contra todo el mundo, por lo injusto de la situación, por el hecho de que Ayako era la mejor persona que había pisado la faz de la Tierra, y ahora estuviera falleciendo, Mitsui dejó que su cabeza bajara hasta hundirse en el inerte pecho de la muchacha. Aferrándose con todo su ser a la figura de la chica, el joven dejó que las terribles y dolorosas lágrimas se deslizaran por su afilada nariz.

"Lo siento…" – murmuró, casi sin poder respirar, mientras besaba la mano de Ayako – "Perdóname…" – cerró los ojos, cuando la siguiente frase hizo que la misma angustia casi lo ahorcara – "Lo siento, mi vida, lo siento…"

En ese momento, el sonido de un pitido hizo que todo su ser se detuviera, rogando para que no fuera cierto. Levantó la mirada con desesperación, justo para encontrarse con la imagen del monitor, que mostraba que el corazón de Ayako…se detenía. Ensanchó la mirada, pero no logró hacer mucho, ya que de un solo tirón, fue separado del cuerpo de la joven por el médico, quien junto a los otros dos, se abalanzaban sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Observó con ojos que se rehusaban a creer lo que veía cómo el médico masajeaba el pecho de Ayako, mientras el otro cargaba las paletas de resucitación.

"No…" – murmuró, casi sin voz – "No…Ayako, no…" – bajó la mirada cuando sintió un súbito contacto contra su piel. Una de las enfermeras se había acercado a él y lo había tomado por el brazo.

"Tiene que salir de aquí" – dijo, mientras levemente lo empujaba hacia la puerta – "Los doctores harán lo posible para ayudarla"

"¡NO!" – exclamó él, justo cuando otra enfermera lo tomaba por el otro brazo – "¡No puedo irme, no puedo dejarla sola!"

"¡Lo siento, pero tiene que hacerlo!"

Mitsui dejó que lo guiaran hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta de que era completamente inútil seguir luchando contra las enfermeras. Observó por última vez hacia la cama de la muchacha, pero estaba tan rodeada de gente, que no pudo distinguir nada más que la mano de Ayako.

Caminando lentamente hacia la sala de espera, sintió cómo un frío estremecedor lo recorría, mientras los ruidos que se cernían alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer. No podía siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar que Ayako, _su_ Ayako, ya no se encontrara en aquella habitación.

Ignorando la mirada inquisitiva e impaciente de los muchachos del equipo, ni tampoco escuchando las preguntas que le hacían, Mitsui se dirigió lentamente hacia el salón de espera. Allí, sintiendo el mayor vacío que jamás hubiera conocido, se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones de la oscura habitación. Recordó lo que había visto hacía unos segundos atrás, y decidió que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. La derrota que no conocía hasta entonces lo invadió, sin ningún tipo de misericordia.

Cerrando los ojos…Mitsui se dejó vencer.

* * *

Sintió un leve contacto contra la piel de su mejilla. Cerró, instintivamente, aún más los ojos. Casi como un reflejo, quiso revolverse entre las sábanas que creía que lo cubrían, pero al encontrarse solamente con la chaqueta del uniforme sobre él, Mitsui abrió sus ojos de un solo golpe. Como un rayo atravesando el cielo en la mitad de una tormenta, el muchacho recordó todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas, pero no pudo encontrar el momento en que, seguramente exhausto por todo lo que había sentido, se había quedado dormido. Pestañeó varias veces, ajustando su mirada al rayo de sol que lo golpeaba en el rostro. Sin embargo, aquel suave toque contra la piel de su cara se repitió, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en aquella habitación.

Tapando el rayo de sol con la mano, se dio cuenta de que quien acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla con su pequeñísima mano, era Mei. La niña lo observaba con ojos atentos, como si la imagen del muchacho durmiendo, y ahora confuso, le resultara increíblemente fascinante. Sus pestañas oscuras y gruesas batieron el aire varias veces, mientras volvía a deslizar su mano por la mejilla de Mitsui. Frunció el ceño, como si se estuviera concentrando arduamente en algo que el muchacho desconocía.

"¿Por qué no duermes?" – preguntó ella, acariciando el rostro del muchacho sin cesar – "Duérmete otra vez"

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Mitsui, observando atentamente a la niña

"Tenías una pesadilla" – explicó la pequeña – "Pero cuando hice esto" – Mei volvió a repasar el trazo de la mejilla de Mitsui con su pequeña mano – "Volviste a dormir"

Mitsui, en un acto inconsciente, levantó su mano y tocó la punta de la nariz de la niña con su dedo, ante lo cual ella sonrió ampliamente. El muchacho volvió a sentir una terrible desazón en el pecho cuando observó a Mei atentamente.

"Te pareces tanto a ella…" – murmuró el muchacho, esbozando una triste sonrisa – "Casi puedo verla cuando te miro a ti"

"Aya me pidió que te cuidara" – dijo Mei, tomando la mano de Mitsui entre las dos suyas – "Me dijo que tenía que quedarme contigo hasta que despertaras"

"Mei, no tienes que-aguarda" – Mitsui interrumpió su propia frase, después de haber escuchado la de la pequeña frente a él – "¿Hasta que me despertara?"

"Sí" – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño, confusa – "Dijo que te dejara dormir y que me quedara contigo, porque tenía que cuidarte"

Sintiendo la mayor sorpresa recorrer todo su cuerpo, Mitsui se incorporó bruscamente. Lo de la noche anterior…¿no había ocurrido? Recordaba perfectamente que el corazón de Ayako se había detenido delante de sus ojos, ella se había _ido_…¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué Mei hablaba en tiempo presente, como si hubiera hablado con Ayako hace tan sólo un rato? Ensanchando los ojos, el muchacho se levantó del sofá, se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Caminando y sintiendo una increíble esperanza dentro de su ser, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ayako.

Lo invadió una terrible inseguridad, imaginando que tal vez todo esto era producto de la negación que la pequeña estaba sintiendo respecto a la muerte de su hermana mayor. Y lo peor era que se sentía arrastrado por esta bella esperanza, consciente de que si resultaba que todo era un error, si resultaba que Ayako sí había muerto la noche anterior, la caída en la realidad sería aún peor. Pestañeó varias veces cuando se dio cuenta de que, en un ágil movimiento, Mei se escurría por entre medio de sus brazos con impaciencia, para finalmente alcanzar el piso con sus pequeños pies. Quiso detenerla cuando se levantó de puntillas y giró la manilla de la puerta, provocando que esta se abriera.

Una luz que ni siquiera se parecía a la de la noche anterior, golpeó a Mitsui directamente en los ojos. Entrecerrando la mirada, el muchacho pudo distinguir las figuras de algunos de los miembros del equipo, junto con la silueta del padre de la muchacha. Varias sonrisas se cernieron sobre él, al tiempo en que el padre de la joven les hacía una seña a los demás visitantes, que claramente daba a entender que era el momento para que ellos abandonaran la habitación. Uno a uno pasaron por el lado de Mitsui, algunos incluso palmearon amistosamente su hombro, en señal de compañía y entendimiento de la situación. El padre de la muchacha tomó a Mei de la mano, para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa hacia el joven, quien continuaba pestañeando sin cesar, sin poder entender con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que la habitación quedó vacía de los demás visitantes, en el momento en que pudo fijarse en la figura que hasta ese instante se encontraba cubierta por los demás, Mitsui creyó que todo era producto de un sueño:

Allí, sentada sobre la cama, se encontraba Ayako. Se veía que aún estaba increíblemente débil, pero la sonrisa que esbozó en el mismo instante en que miró a Mitsui…hizo que él volviera a la vida.

El muchacho corrió hacia la figura de la muchacha, y sin importarle demasiado lo que pudiera ocurrir, o cómo ella podría llegar a interpretar aquel gesto, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y cerró sus brazos en torno a este. Sus dedos se aferraron a la piel de la joven, mientras hundía su cabeza en los rizos suaves de su cabeza, aspirando el aroma que desprendían. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que todo era una alucinación…de no ser por los débiles brazos de la muchacha, que al cerrarse en torno a la espalda del joven, hicieron que volviera la realidad. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo de Ayako, para poder observarla directamente. Sus ojos brillantes le devolvieron la mirada, mientras una dulce sonrisa se expandía por su rostro al momento en que comenzaba a recorrer con suavidad los cabellos del muchacho con sus finos y níveos dedos. Mitsui apoyó su frente contra la de Ayako, respirando profundamente y sintiendo el delicioso alivio que comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo.

"Pensé que…" – dijo él, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos – "Anoche, pensé que…que…"

"¿Que había muerto?" – completó ella, sonriendo con suavidad – "El doctor dijo que faltó poco, pero que ya estoy mejor, aunque aún no tiene muy claro por qué"

"Pensé que no ibas a volver a mí" – corrigió Mitsui, ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven – "Pensé que realmente…estabas…es decir, que realmente…ibas a irte… sin mí"

Ayako cerró los ojos cuando Mitsui se apoderó de sus labios con los suyos, de manera impaciente. Luego, sonrió cuando se separaron y él, aún no contento con el contacto de hasta entonces, la besó varias veces en ambas mejillas y luego en la frente, para después hundirse nuevamente en sus labios. De repente, en el momento en que iba a preguntarle qué había pasado luego del accidente, notó algo diferente en la mirada del muchacho.

"Oye…" – comenzó ella, notando las ojeras y la forma en que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos más de la cuenta – "¿Por qué tienes…? Es decir, tus ojos…¿Estuviste llorando?"

"Claro que no" – dijo él, entornando la mirada, como si tan solo el asumir algo semejante fuese ofensivo – "Siempre supe que estarías bien, así que…¿y por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes bien que jamás lloro por nadie y…¿y qué si es que así hubiese sido, ah? No es así como que sea una señal de debilidad o algo por el estilo, así que no entiendo por qué-"

"Oh, no puedo creerlo" – lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo y soltando una leve carcajada – "¿El rudo y malvado Hisashi Mitsui lloró por una insignificante mujer?"

"Oh, vamos, tú me dijiste la primera vez que hablamos en serio que no llorabas nunca, y te he visto llorar mil veces, así que no vengas ahora a hacer como eres más fuerte que yo, porque en realidad, muy ruda no eres" – dijo él, entornando la mirada aún más – "Y no puedo creer que te hayas despertado solamente para burlarte de mí"

Ayako volvió a reír, esta vez con más energía, mientras tiraba de la camiseta de Mitsui, quien, de mala gana, volvió a inclinarse sobre la figura de la muchacha.

"Simplemente creo que es adorable" – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros – "Pero de todas maneras, creo que a mí me habría pasado lo mismo si es que hubieses sido tú el que hubiera estado a punto de morir"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que yo tampoco…" – la muchacha posó sus ojos sobre los de él – "Tampoco soy capaz de concebir la vida sin ti"

Mitsui se hundió en la profundidad de su mirada y en la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y el hecho de que alguien pudiera decir y sentir algo semejante respecto a él lo hizo estremecer de alivio y felicidad.

"Aunque eso no significa que no vaya a burlarme de ti por el resto de tus días por el hecho de que lloraste como niña al creer que iba a morir" – completó Ayako, sonriendo ampliamente. Sin embargo, sintió un pinchazo de sorpresa y a la vez de ternura cuando él hizo un gesto que jamás había visto en él: Inclinándose aún más hacia el frente, Mitsui cerró sus brazos en torno a su cintura y puso su cabeza bajo el cuello de Ayako, para luego cerrar los ojos. La muchacha, por su parte, apoyó su mejilla en la frente de Mitsui, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los de él.

"Cállate, tonta" – dijo él, finalmente, hundiendo su rostro aún más en el cuello de la joven.

Ayako rió cuando, intencionalmente, Mitsui exhaló por su nariz con fuerza en el cuello de la muchacha, provocando que el aire le hiciera cosquillas.

Continuará…


	13. Consideraciones

**Nunca está de más recordar que no soy la dueña de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes. **

**He aquí el último capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla, sobre todo a quienes fueron tan amables de dejarme su opinión acerca de lo que les parecía cada capítulo. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios fueron los que hicieron que buscara nuevas ideas para hacerla más interesante y para que, en fin, les gustara. En especial, a mi amiga Nick, que me deja su opinión cada vez que lee un capítulo y me anima a seguir escribiendo ****A todos, muchas gracias, espero que les guste estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios!**

**Ella: La que le quitaba el aliento**

**Capítulo Trece: Consideraciones**

Mitsui abrió los ojos con el último rayo de sol del atardecer, que se colaba entre las cortinas cerradas de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, un tanto molesto por el hecho de que su siesta se viera interrumpida, pero luego, un sonido penetrante y agudo, que más encima se repetía constantemente en tanto no fuese atendido, logró que se volteara y cubriera su cabeza con la sábana. Sin embargo, el sonido se elevó aún más, mientras se acompasaba con el otro sonido de la vibración contra la madera de la mesa de noche del otro lado. Mitsui cerró los ojos aún más, pero luego se rindió a los pies de su mal temperamento:

"¡Con un demonio, contesta esa maldita cosa de una vez!"

Escuchó el sonido de movimientos mecánicos y usuales, a los cuales estaba perfectamente acostumbrado: Pudo oír cómo una mano desorientada y semidormida tanteaba sobre la mesa, en búsqueda de aquello que había provocado el despertar. Luego, escuchó el sonido de un suspiro frustrado, seguido del movimiento de sábanas que no querían ser abandonadas.

Mitsui sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no volvería a dormir, por lo que se volteó sobre la cama para encontrarse con aquella imagen que nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo: Se encontró frente a la línea de su espalda, cubierta únicamente por el pedazo de sábana que se negaba a soltar. Él se acercó lentamente, ante lo cual la figura se encogió. Se rió, mientras se incorporaba sobre su codo para apoyar su mejilla en su hombro, luego de besarlo rápidamente.

"Apuesto a que tienes que ir antes de lo que esperabas" – dijo Mitsui, riendo – "Y apuesto que mueres por quedarte aquí"

Ayako se volteó con rapidez y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Mitsui. El rió aún más, mientras desenredaba con sus dedos los rizos rebeldes de su cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa que llevaba una suerte de tristeza impregnada en ella cuando, apartando su cabello, sus dedos se encontraron con una de las múltiples cicatrices que se encontraban en su cuerpo como un recordatorio de aquella vez en que había sido atropellada.

Habían pasado exactamente ocho años desde aquel incidente. Y ni siquiera podía recordar bien todos los cambios que habían pasado desde entonces:

Cuando estaba en el hospital, Mitsui tuvo que abandonarla en su recuperación para ir al Campeonato Nacional con el resto del equipo. Sólo luego de varias conversaciones, discusiones y hasta peleas, ella había logrado convencerlo de que fuera. No quería dejarla sola ni un miserable instante, se había convertido en una especie de paranoico que creía que, en el momento en que desapareciera por la puerta, no volvería a verla. Sin embargo, había terminado decidiendo que debía ir. Lamentablemente, no habían ganado, pero sí triunfaron en lo que se refería a la experiencia. A su regreso, se encontró con que ella ya podía caminar con facilidad y que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curándose perfectamente.

Lo de su familia había sido un caos: Luego de admitir la culpa, y después de un juicio que agotó aún más a la muchacha, Hiro, su padrastro, había sido condenado a 10 años de prisión. Ayako estaba aterrada, puesto que realmente creía que ahora perdería a Mei para siempre. Sin embargo, lo contrario había ocurrido: Mostrando una conducta de compasión que jamás había apreciado la muchacha en toda su vida, su madre, ahogada por la culpa y por todo lo que había ocurrido, había decidido que Mei estaría mejor viviendo con Ayako y con su padre. Luego de eso, les dijo que tenía que viajar por trabajo durante un par de meses, pero que mantendría el contacto lo más seguido posible. A pesar de que eso se cumplió, Ayako no la había vuelto a ver.

Al año siguiente, con la ayuda de la constancia y disciplina que Ayako le había obligado a tener en sus estudios, Mitsui había logrado conseguir las calificaciones suficientes para partir a la Universidad central estatal a estudiar Arquitectura. Sin embargo, ese año había sido particularmente difícil para la relación que tenían: El hecho de que él estuviera lejos durante todo el día, y que ella aún estuviera en la escuela, había logrado que se distanciaran más de lo que habían esperado. Se hablaban por teléfono todos los días, y se veían todos los fines de semana, pero a pesar de ello…otra clase de problemas comenzaron a surgir: Ayako continuaba entrenando a los muchachos del equipo, pero el nuevo capitán era Miyagi. Ambos compartían mucho tiempo juntos, y era obvio que el muchacho había tomado la partida de Mitsui como una oportunidad para lograr que ella lo olvidara. Y, por supuesto, aquello había tomado un camino de furia e ira en Mitsui. Ayako no era capaz de entender los celos del muchacho, le molestaba la falta de confianza, pero por sobre todo…que cada vez que se veían, él insistía en sacar el tema entre ellos y desperdiciar el tiempo de tal forma, que siempre terminaban discutiendo. Como resulta obvio, un día, Ayako, ya cansada de lo en que su relación se había convertido…decidió que lo mejor era que terminaran. Y Mitsui, en un arranque de enojo, había aceptado.

Por supuesto, luego de una semana, Ayako decidió que ya era suficiente el castigo que había sufrido Mitsui, puesto que, a pesar del inmenso orgullo y arrogancia que caracterizaba al muchacho, él no había dejado de llamarla, mandarle mensajes, e incluso, había llegado a enviarle flores. Por supuesto, y tal como lo esperaba, las flores eran horrendas, ya que él, sin ningún tipo de gusto en lo que a esa clase de cosas se refería, había elegido unas al azar. Pero ella, conmovida por la ternura del muchacho, había ido a su facultad para decirle que quería que volvieran a estar juntos. Sin embargo, de camino hacia allá, se había encontrado con algo muy poco agradable: Mitsui, en el café al que solían ir ellos dos cuando salían juntos, estaba en compañía de una guapa muchacha. Ambos conversaban animadamente, se reían sin parar, mientras Ayako, de pie frente a la ventana del café, sentía su cuerpo arder. Como si sintiera la presencia de la muchacha, Mitsui se fijó en que ella lo observaba, y en el momento en que ella se dio vuelta para seguir el camino opuesto, el joven salió rápidamente del lugar para alcanzarla:

"¡Pero adónde crees que vas!" – le preguntó, una vez que la detuvo tomándola del brazo – "Ella es Sayuri, mi compañera de clase, ya te hablé de ella…¿supongo que no estarás imaginándote que-?"

"¡PENSÉ QUE ESTARÍAS MUY AFECTADO POR NO VERME, PERO AL PARECER NO ES ASÍ!" – gritó ella, ardiendo en furia – "¡Así que me voy para que sigas disfrutando de tu cita!"

Él se había reído, mientras la abrazaba, a pesar de que ella luchaba con sus brazos para que la soltara. Luego, había hundido sus labios en los de la muchacha, mientras ella continuaba resistiéndose. Sin embargo, decidió rendirse, puesto que jamás había logrado de verdad no acceder ante ese tipo de estrategia de convencimiento. Mitsui, con la mayor sonrisa que la joven había visto, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

"¿Y de qué te ríes?" – preguntó ella, aún enojada

"De la ironía" – el muchacho sonrió aún más – "Discutías conmigo por mis celos…y ahora mira los tuyos. Al menos ya sabes cómo se siente"

"Es un asco" – admitió, entrecerrando la mirada

"Entonces, espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos una discusión como esta"

Sin embargo, no fue la última vez. Al año siguiente, con las altas calificaciones que tenía, Ayako partió a la Escuela de Medicina. Y debido a lo atractiva que era la muchacha, no tardaron en llegar los compañeros interesados que comenzaron a invitarla a grupos de estudio que claramente tenían un doble significado. Por supuesto, Mitsui trataba de controlar sus impulsos y no comentar nada cuando veía que el teléfono de Ayako no paraba de sonar. Sin embargo, esperó por la oportunidad correcta: La muchacha le dijo que se reuniría con este grupo de muchachos para estudiar en el parque, por lo que decidió aparecer por ahí de manera casual. Claramente, la sola apariencia y la seguridad que lo desbordaba lograron que los muchachos pensaran dos veces en llamarla en el futuro. Mitsui sonrió con suficiencia, mientras Ayako sacudía la cabeza con resignación.

Así habían pasado los años. Continuaban juntos, como siempre, ahora de una manera un tanto diferente: Luego de cinco años, Mitsui se había graduado de la universidad, mientras Ayako estaba a solo un año de distancia de comenzar el internado. En ese momento, el muchacho había comenzado a trabajar en una importante empresa, por lo que había tomado una decisión que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante un tiempo hasta esa parte: Hacerse cargo de Mei.

La pequeña niña había estado viviendo con Ayako y su padre, pero producto del trabajo y el estudio de ambos, ella había tenido que crecer más rápido que el resto de los niños. Así, Mitsui comenzó a ir a buscarla todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela, pasaba por ella a la hora de almuerzo y luego en la tarde, la pequeña esperaba un rato después de la salida, ya que él, apenas salía del trabajo, la pasaba a buscar para que fueran de paseo, o a comer algo que a ella le gustara. De esa forma, ambos se habían hecho muy cercanos. Mei, ya de nueve años, ya no era capaz de concebir un día sin Mitsui, lo cual era visto con ternura y agradecimiento por Ayako, quien se reía al pensar que su hermana pequeña veía a su novio más que ella.

Luego de un año, Ayako era ya internista en el hospital central de Kanagawa, mientras Mitsui se había comprado un departamento en el centro. La muchacha solía ir allá luego de sus turnos nocturnos en el hospital, llegaba en la mañana para verlo un par de minutos antes de que saliera a trabajar, para luego dormir durante el día para reponerse.

Y así habían pasado los años para ellos, y aquel domingo, Ayako había terminado su turno de noche y había dormido durante todo el día, pero nuevamente, la estaban llamando para que fuera por alguna emergencia. Mitsui continuó acariciando su cabello, mientras ella se hundía en su figura, negándose a partir una vez más.

"Vete ya" – le dijo Mitsui, besando su frente – "No me eches la culpa después de que alguien murió porque no llegaste a tiempo"

"Ni siquiera digas eso" – murmuró Ayako, sonriendo levemente – "Pero sí es tu culpa que no quiera irme"

"Mañana en la tarde tengo una reunión, así que me dieron la mañana libre" – dijo él, mientras se levantaba de la cama y le arrojaba sus zapatos – "Nos podemos ver en el café a las diez, ¿te parece?"

"Voy a estar muerta de sueño, ¿por qué no nos podemos ver aquí?"

"Primero, porque te quedarás dormida apenas te abra la puerta" – dijo él, riendo – "Y segundo, porque hay algo que quiero discutir contigo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Con un demonio, mujer, ¿podrías dejar de querer saberlo todo sólo por hoy?"

"¡Pero qué tanto puede ser lo que me quieres decir que no puedes decírmelo aquí!"

"Vete ya de una vez, Ayako" – dijo él, sonriendo y desapareciendo por la puerta del baño. Escuchó el portazo enfadado de su novia y luego, solo un profundo silencio.

Pues claro que quería discutir algo con ella. Tal vez se trataba de la decisión más importante que tomara en toda su vida, pero también de la que estaba más seguro.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras bebía un sorbo más de su café, Mitsui esperó pacientemente que su figura cruzara la puerta. Estiró los dedos sobre la mesa, en un gesto muy propio de él. Observó por la ventana y sonrió cuando divisó una forma de caminar que ya tenía completamente identificada. El sonido de la campana de viento hizo que desviara la mirada hacia quien había cruzado la puerta y provocado el sonido de bienvenida: Ayako, caminando con lentitud producto del cansancio de haber trabajado en la urgencia del hospital durante toda la noche, avanzó con expresión agotada en su rostro. Sin siquiera saludarlo, como una suerte de costumbre, se dejó caer sobre la silla, mientras restregaba sus ojos con fuerza. Las ojeras bajo de ellos le indicaron a Mitsui que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a discutir con él y a hacer aquello que le era tan familiar y normal: quejarse.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó ella, bostezando – "¿Qué es lo tan de vida o muerte que quieres conversar conmigo y que no puede esperar ni siquiera a que me recupere un poco del sueño que tengo?"

"Lo siento" – dijo Mitsui, sonriendo – "Pero hoy creo que no tendré ni siquiera un poco de compasión contigo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Ayako, observando confusa que Mitsui dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se levantaba – "¿Adónde vas?"

"¿No te lo dije?" – preguntó él, con expresión inocente – "No era mi intención que nos viéramos aquí, en realidad quería ir a otra parte"

"¿Y a qué parte?" – preguntó ella, molesta, pero levantándose también para seguirlo fuera del café

Mitsui sonrió para sus adentros cuando caminaron juntos calle abajo. Ella no paraba de lanzarle preguntas, con expresión de evidente enojo, y con el tono de voz alzándose con molestia a cada paso que daban. No dejó de quejarse durante todo el camino, mientras Mitsui sólo trataba de ignorar su voz y concentrarse en cómo realmente iba a manejar la situación.

Con el sol golpeando sus rostros, ambos se detuvieron frente a un lugar que era perfectamente familiar para los dos, pero que no habían visitado en varios años: Desplegando aquella sombra que habrían podido reconocer a kilómetros, se encontraba la cancha en la que solían practicar cada mañana antes de partir a la escuela. Había cambiado con el transcurso del tiempo, ya que ahora estaba apropiadamente enrejada y llena de árboles alrededor. Mitsui sonrió una vez más y, dejando a Ayako confusa en la entrada, caminó hacia un muchacho que se encontraba en la puerta de la cancha. Habló con él un par de minutos, ante la mirada atenta de la joven, puesto que no se parecía a ningún amigo de Mitsui, pero al parecer, eran cercanos. El muchacho asintió varias veces, entre risas, mientras contemplaba a Ayako. Luego, le dio un abrazo amistoso a Mitsui, quien también rió ante un comentario del muchacho que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, para después desaparecer rápidamente calle abajo.

"¿Te importaría decirme de una vez qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?" – preguntó Ayako, mientras entraba con Mitsui a la cancha. Aunque era más amplia de lo que se acordaba, no pudo evitar que un sinfín de recuerdos la invadieran. A pesar del cansancio y la impaciencia, una inmensa tranquilidad se extendió por su pecho cuando posó sus ojos sobre el piso.

"Arrendé la cancha por un par de horas" – explicó Mitsui, caminando hacia un banquillo que estaba al borde de la cancha, en donde había un bolso de color oscuro. Luego, se dirigió a unos nuevos vestidores que habían construido justo en la esquina – "Esa cosa horrenda que usas en el hospital supongo que es bastante cómoda, así que puedes quedarte así. Yo iré a cambiarme, así que no te muevas"

"¿Quieres matarme acaso?" – exclamó ella – "¿No he dormido en toda la noche, y aún así esperas que juguemos un partido o algo por el estilo?"

"Si tienes energía para poder quejarte de esta manera, creo que puedes jugar conmigo un rato" – gritó Mitsui, desde el interior del vestidor.

Ayako exhaló un suspiro, mientras dejaba su bolso al borde de la línea blanca del lado derecho. Sonrió levemente cuando recordó las millones de veces en que Mitsui la torturó en aquella cancha, cuando le gritaba sin cesar, cuando se enojaba porque ella no era capaz de resistir sus bloqueos y caía al piso una y otra vez. Fue ahí, en aquel lugar, donde había realmente comenzado a conocerlo, no en la escuela. Porque, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas al día, cuando estaban en aquella cancha…el mundo se detenía. Sólo existían ellos dos, y por unos cuantos momentos, aquel lugar solamente les pertenecía a ambos.

Cuando Ayako se volteó ante el sonido de la puerta del vestidor, no pudo evitar explotar en risas, las que mezclaban sorpresa y una suerte de burla: Mitsui, a pesar de su aparente rudeza, había conservado su conjunto deportivo con el que solía practicar con ella, compuesto por sus pantalones cortos de color blanco y la camiseta rojo oscuro.

"¡No puedo creer que aún tengas esa horripilante cosa!" – exclamó, aún riendo – "Deberías deshacerte de esa ropa, ¿qué dirían de ti en la oficina?"

"Oye, hubo un tiempo en que morías al verme con esto" – dijo él, cogiendo el balón que había en el bolso – "No le he usado en tanto tiempo solamente porque no me gustaría que sufrieras al ver la cantidad de mujeres que correrían a mí"

"Continúa diciéndote eso, cariño" – dijo Ayako, sacudiendo la cabeza – "Porque te recuerdo que el celoso aquí eres tú y no yo"

"Sí, por supuesto" – comentó él, boteando el balón hacia el centro de la cancha – "Mejor continúa diciéndote eso"

Durante un rato, ambos jugaron un partido relajado. Disfrutaban estar haciendo aquello que les traía buenos recuerdos, a pesar de que muchos de ellos involucraran caídas al piso, discusiones y gritos por parte de ambos. Era diferente poder jugar en aquella cancha sin que uno le diera instrucciones al otro…cosa que le habría funcionado a Ayako, ya que luego de media hora, sólo había logrado encestar dos canastas, a diferencia de Mitsui, que le llevaba la delantera por más de veinte puntos.

"Acéptalo de una vez" – dijo Mitsui, sentándose al borde de la cancha y tomando una botella de agua que llevaba en el bolso – "Sigues siendo igual de mala que antes"

"Te recuerdo que nunca volví a jugar como antes luego del accidente" – dijo ella, de pie frente a él, completamente exhausta – "Y que tú no estabas lesionado en el Campeonato Nacional, y de todas maneras perdieron"

"Oye…eso es un golpe bajo" – dijo Mitsui, riendo y poniéndose de pie, para luego tomar el bolso del puso – "Aunque sólo encestaste dos, yo veinte, y estoy fuera de práctica. Saca tú las cuentas"

"¿Vas a cambiarte?" – preguntó Ayako, bostezando – "Me gustaría ir a casa a dormir un poco. Aunque antes…¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"Por supuesto" – dijo él, desde la entrada del vestidor

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero…¿te importaría darme a lo menos esos pantalones cortos y dejarme tirarlos en el basurero de ahí?" – apuntó hacia un contenedor que estaba en la esquina más cercana a ellos de la cancha

Mitsui abrió la boca para protestar, pero la petición de Ayako le dio una idea. Entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió una vez. La joven esperó durante un par de minutos a que Mitsui saliera, para después encontrarse con su figura despeinada y un tanto desordenada producto de haberse cambiado con rapidez. Sonriendo ampliamente, ella estiró la mano para tomar los pantalones que le entregaba Mitsui, con expresión un tanto molesta, pero que finalmente demostraba que se rendía. Ayako rió y besó a Mitsui en la mejilla, mientras se volteaba para dirigirse al basurero.

"Supongo que la basura tiene que terminar en la basura, ¿no?" – dijo ella, tomando la tela con la punta de sus dedos – "Es mejor que no te vean con esta cosa asquerosa encima"

"¿Te importaría al menos revisar los bolsillos?" – preguntó Mitsui, de frente a la espalda de Ayako. Ella se volteó con expresión divertida, mientras amenazaba con botar el pantalón corto sin acceder a su pedido – "Puede que haya dejado algo importante en alguno de ellos"

"Oh, por favor" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo mientras hurgaba en uno de los bolsillos, ante la mirada atenta de Mitsui – "¿Qué diantres podrías haber guardado aquí dentro que pudiera ser import-?" – Se detuvo cuando su mano se encontró con un objeto sólido entre medio de la tela. Frunció el ceño, sin notar que Mitsui caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Ayako sintió un escalofrío cuando su mano temblorosa apareció entre los pliegues del pantalón…sosteniendo una pequeña caja de color negro. Sus ensanchados ojos volaron hacia el rostro de Mitsui, quien tenía una expresión que mezclaba la diversión con la seriedad, mientras la boca la Ayako se abría, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

"Por lo general, hay algo dentro de las cajas, Ayako" – dijo Mitsui, luego de un par de minutos en que la joven aún no lograba articular ni un solo sonido. De repente, en un gesto impaciente muy propio de él, hizo rodar sus ojos, para después tomar la caja de entre las manos de Ayako y abrirla frente a ella con un solo y determinado movimiento. Ella abrió aún más los ojos al encontrarse con la imagen de aquel anillo antiguo que una vez había visto en la vitrina de una tienda del centro, cuando ambos caminaban al atardecer luego de haber ido al café. El sol hizo que brillaran las diminutas y múltiples piedras que decoraban el borde, mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia él, sin saber qué decir.

"Oh, de acuerdo" – dijo Mitsui, revolviendo su corto cabello en un gesto nervioso – "Supongo que esta es la parte en donde yo tengo que arrodillarme y darte un discurso terriblemente cursi que hará que llores, pero la verdad…" – Ayako parpadeó varias veces cuando Mitsui se inclinó lo suficiente para estar frente a su rostro – "Es que no quiero hacerlo, porque no es mi estilo y porque…porque…diablos, porque no, simplemente" – Suspiró, entre molesto y nervioso ante la forma en que no lograba hacer que la situación pareciera normal. Sin embargo, encontró una frase que sí se ajustaba a lo que pretendía – "No quiero arrodillarme y tampoco quiero el discurso…pero sí quiero que te cases conmigo"

Esperó, impaciente, mientras Ayako aclaraba su garganta y salía de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz casi hizo que él riera:

"¡¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?"- exclamó, en un tono increíblemente alto

"No sé qué parte del "quiero que te cases conmigo" no te quedó clara…" – dijo él, rodando sus ojos – "Pero sí, eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo"

"¡¿En serio?"

"Eh…sí" – dijo él, mirando el anillo de manera insinuante, esperando una respuesta decente por parte de ella

"¡Guau…!" – exclamó Ayako, sonriendo – "¡Jamás pensé que esto era lo que…! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡GUAU…! ¡¿EN SERIO?...¡Te juro que no sabía que-!"

"Ayako, cállate" – dijo Mitsui, sacudiendo la cabeza – "¿Sí o no?"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mientras guardaba silencio. Lo único que hizo fue estirar su mano, de manera tal que él pudo deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Ayako lo contempló durante unos segundos, sonriendo ante el brillo del sol sobre las pequeñas piedras.

"Si me da una crisis de pánico en la iglesia y me escapo en medio de la boda, puedo quedarme con el anillo de todas maneras, ¿verdad?" – preguntó ella, inocentemente

"Pensé que mi propia torpeza arruinaría este momento, pero de verdad que puedes ser increíblemente inapropiada cuando te lo propones" – comentó Mitsui, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió la forma en que ella se arrojó sobre él de manera urgente. Él tardó unos segundos en cerrar sus brazos en torno a su figura, buscando entre los recuerdos de su memoria a qué se parecía este gesto por parte de ella. Y ahí, por un segundo…se dio cuenta de que en sus brazos sostenía a una Ayako distinta, a aquella que aún tenía diecisiete y que tomaba las decisiones más extrañas que hubiera visto. Por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo, mientras Mitsui cerraba los ojos y recordaba que este abrazo era exactamente el mismo que el de aquella vez en que la había acompañado a su primer partido, cuando ambos dejaron de lado sus propias reservas y barreras, y permitieron que la distancia entre los dos desapareciera. Luego, ella se inclinó hacia atrás, contemplando sus ojos con aquel brillo que trajo otro recuerdo a su mente, cuando se habían quedado encerrados en los vestidores en aquel día de lluvia. Ayako cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Mitsui, quien lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, descubriendo que aquel beso tenía el mismo sabor y provocaba los mismos escalofríos que el de aquella primera vez.

"No me atrevería a decirte que no" – murmuró ella, rozando con su nariz la punta de la de Mitsui – "Porque simplemente…no recuerdo qué hacía antes de conocerte a ti"

"Ayako" – dijo él. Cuando ella posó sus ojos sobre los de Mitsui, murmuró – "Te amo…y aunque no te lo diga a menudo, es así."

"Lo sé" – dijo Ayako, sonriendo levemente

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos caminaron como siempre, hacia la salida de la cancha. El silencio entre ambos era una secreta lealtad que ya simplemente no conocía límites. Sin embargo, Mitsui, al mirar una vez más el perfil de Ayako, descubrió que sí continuaba siendo aquella joven voluntariosa, de mal carácter, necia y testaruda, y cuya voz solía desafiar la barrera del sonido que había conocido hace más de diez años…pero que también tenía aquellos rasgos que una vez hicieron que se cuestionara todo lo que conocía hasta entonces, desde su manera de ser hasta la forma en que veía a los demás. Ella había logrado que quisiera ser una mejor persona, había aceptado todos sus defectos, y lo había elegido a _él_, por sobre todo, hasta incluso arriesgar su propia existencia para salvar la suya. Lo había amado y acompañado cuando no había nada alrededor, y había transformado aquella nada en un todo, que se llenaba con su sola presencia. Pero, dejando todo lo anterior de lado, con todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en el trascurso del tiempo, descubrió tal vez lo más importante, aquello que era tan obvio, pero que no había logrado ver incluso después de todo lo que llevaban juntos:

Siempre había sido _ella_.

Ayako sonrió, confusa, cuando escuchó una leve y curiosa carcajada escaparse por entre los labios de Mitsui, con un tono que no podía ser otro que el de alegría. Él la miró una vez más, mientras sacudía la cabeza con sorpresa y resignación ante la ironía de lo evidente que era todo lo que estaba cruzando por su mente, aquello que había esperado por revelarse durante todos esos años.

Siempre había sido ella…

Ella siempre había sido…la que le quitaba el aliento.

Fin


End file.
